Matices del sentir
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Por que el límite de los sentimientos es evanescente. Porque el amor es escurridizo, porque el odio es invasor y porque en la paleta de colores del sentir no hay ni blancos ni negros; sólo matices. Matices del sentir. Sasuke&Sakura.
1. Despertares

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Bueno la verdad es que hacía mucho que no me pasaba por acá pero los reviews que me dejaron en la última historia que escribí me alentaron mucho y ahora decidí volver con una nueva historia. Como siempre se suponía que fuera breve pero otra vez me fuí de la idea original y terminó siendo mucho más larga de lo que pensé. En fin, es un SasukeXSakura (porque ya me volví adicta a la pareja) pero en un mmm... digamos 70 , el otro 30 sería un... 12 NejiXTenten, 10 ShikamaruXIno y un 8 NarutoXHinata. Hay un poquito para todos los gustos (o casi todos no se puede complacer a todo el mundo P). Igual la pareja central del Fic sigue siendo Sasuke y Sakura. Espero que les guste.

1/24 --Cantidad de capítulos respecto del total (Sólo para que sepan) Y prometo subir un capítulo todas las noches (como siempre) sin falta, aunque la hora puede cambiar. Ahora sí no los aburro más con mi bla bla...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

I

"Despertares"

Entumecido. Su tortuosa existencia había dejado de él no más que un par ojos desgastados, se había vuelto insensible, frío y errante. Su paso por el mundo había sido una serie de desgracias y ahora arrastraba las pesadas cadenas de su propia tragedia. Siendo condenado desde el principio, fue desterrado del mundo de los vivos y forzado a vagar como una sombra de lo que pudo ser. Maldijo su destino fatalista y repudió al asesino de su humanidad, su hermano había sido el culpable de sus desdichas y por ello moriría. Estaba decidido; lo mataría, por haberlo sentenciado al exilio lo mataría, por haberle arrebatado la infancia, por haber manchado su pasado de sangre y por haber eliminado toda posibilidad de futuro en él, por eso lo mataría. Mancharía sus manos con sangre una vez más, sí, pero al fin probaría el dulce sabor de la venganza.

Como si de rutina se tratase la oscuridad se cernía sobre él ensombreciendo aún más su mirada, sus ojos le ardían, el dolor le quemaba. A veces lo olvidaba, que a pesar de sentirse inhumano aún conservaba ese terrenal y perecedero cuerpo carnal que lo mantenía atado a la condición de mortal. Aún sangraba y esa era la única prueba que Sasuke tenía para confirmarse vivo, no que le importara morir, sólo que no lo haría hasta arrastrar a su hermano consigo.

Tenía sus parpados cerrados cayendo pesados sobre sus ojos, en un ademán quiso mover los brazos pero no los sentía ¿Aún los conservaría? Abrió cansinamente los ojos intentando descubrirlo, volteó con suavidad su rostro y miró a ambos lados, aún permanecían unidos a él ¿Pero por que su cuerpo no respondía? Aquel lugar no le resultaba familiar. Suspiró.

Volvió la vista a sus extremidades, ambos estaban vendados y estirados de forma que parecía crucificado "Quizá lo estaba" Siempre había estado cargando una pesada cruz en su espalda, toda su vida, aquella sensación no le extrañaba.

De pronto el escozor volvió a apoderarse de sus ojos, fue entonces que notó su mirada reducida a la mitad había algo mal con su orbe izquierda. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, el dolor era tan intenso que parecía grabársele en la retina.

¿Cómo había llegado a tal situación? No lo sabía, pero la sensación de abatimiento y repugnancia que sentía correr por su cuerpo comenzaban a ofuscarle los sentidos, una opresión fuerte en la sien y perdió el conocimiento.

Finalmente el momento había llegado. Eterna oscuridad se arremolinaba bajo sus pies, filtrándose por sus venas y esparciéndose por los confines de su cuerpo. Odio en su estado más puro, se apoderaba de él, lo hacía suyo a cada segundo. Perdía el control de su ser, dulce rendición a los instintos más bajos.

Se vio reflejado en su roja mirada, deseosa de sangre, anhelante de poder. Sus iris carmesí se encontraban fijos en él, con el sharingan lo escudriñaba detalladamente analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, para luego preverlos. Itachi intimidaba, sí, pero Sasuke jamás retrocedería. Toda su vida había confluido hacia ese, tan esperado, encuentro y no perdería oportunidad de matarlo.

Una mueca torcida se dibujó en el pálido rostro de su hermano, haciéndolo ver aún más siniestro ¿Acaso denotaba satisfacción?

Nunca antes había visto ese fulgor en los ojos de Itachi cuando lo miraba a él. Esa sonrisa cínica, sádica, las circunstancias habían cambiado, sabía que algo en sus propios ojos hacía que Itachi lo deseara más. El impacto era inminente.

Respiraba agitado, su hermano había desaparecido y de pronto se encontraba nuevamente en aquel cuarto de pequeñas dimensiones.

Miró a su alrededor, una vez más, uno de sus ojos permanecía cerrado. Decidió Recorrer el lugar con la mirada, las cuatro paredes que se cerraban a su alrededor eran de un color blanco impecable. Toda la habitación se encontraba pulcramente acomodada. Catalogarla de insípida le parecía lo más apropiado y había en ella una sensación de muerte y desolación que incluso él no podía tolerar.

Sasuke se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado una presencia desconocida junto a él, la persona en cuestión se aclaró la garganta intentando atraer la atención del moreno y comenzó a hablar; "al fin despertaste" fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció.

Se sorprendió, pero sin alterar las facciones de su rostro, sin mostrar alguna señal de extrañeza se volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Lo reconoció al instante; el cabello rubio alborotado, esos ojos azules que en su infancia tanto lo habían desafiado y aquellas marcas en sus mejillas que le daban aspecto de zorro le confirmaban que, definitivamente, aquel chico (aunque algo cambiado) era Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó despreocupado-

El moreno no contestó, se limitó a observarlo con ojos cansinos. Su rostro demacrado y su cuerpo completamente deteriorado no hablaban muy bien de su salud.

Volvió a encerrarse en lo mas recóndito de su mente, llegando a aquel lugar que sólo él podía alcanzar, la voz de Naruto comenzó a oírse cada vez más distante, de pronto ya no le oía. Eran los recuerdos de Itachi, que aún frescos en él, lo mortificaban. Tanto era el deseo de destruirlo que ahora soñaba con el tan añorado enfrentamiento, no se desesperaba, tanto había esperado por que aquel momento llegara que no le importunaba tener que esperar uno o dos días más. En cuanto escapara de allí podría ir tras él y, finalmente, cumplir sus deseos de venganza.

La voz del rubio volvía a resonar en sus oídos, ahora con un tono algo impaciente, quizá, había notado que no le estaba prestando atención.

Naruto: Me han dicho que estás sanando bien.

¿Sanando? Sí, por un momento lo había olvidado. Volvió a examinarse intentando una vez más acercar los brazos a su rostro, el precio a pagar fue un desgarrador dolor punzante en sus extremidades, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Con la yema de sus blanquecinos dedos tanteó cada centímetro de piel, cada contusión y cada herida intentando encontrar en su cuerpo rastros del porqué se encontraba en estado tan deplorable pero nada acudió a su conciencia. Al menos sabía que su ojo izquierdo permanecía cerrado por un extenso vendaje que lo cubría.

Naruto: Debo irme... –esperó alguna respuesta de su amigo pero éste no hizo ademán alguno de detenerlo- Adiós–se encaminó a la puerta, tomó la perilla entre sus dedos y la giró. La puerta crujió, Naruto volvió a hablar sin siquiera voltearse a verlo – Sasuke –hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- Lo logré ¿Sabes? Una vez te dije que jamás sería digno de ser Hokage si ni siquiera era capaz de salvar a un amigo. Pero lo salvé –se giró dedicándole una sonrisa genuina- Quizá ahora sí, algún día, pueda cumplir mi sueño y llegar a ser el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos –suspiró- pero por ahora me conformo con tenerte de vuelta –y sin decir más salió de aquel cuarto gélido dejando una vez más a Sasuke solo-

Lo sabía, aunque los años habían pasado aumentando la distancia entre ellos, Naruto no había cambiado y el moreno estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría. Siempre había sido un idealista, apegado a sus creencias de poder trascender sólo con el poder de la voluntad. El rubio era como un niño pequeño, ingenuo en extremo y eso era lo que hacía de la caída hacia la realidad un camino más doloroso. Aún en las peores circunstancias siempre se levantaría. Así lo recordaba y ahora había confirmado que, efectivamente, el chico no había cambiado su forma de ser.

Al instante la puerta se volvió a abrir e ingresó al cuarto una voluptuosa mujer rubia de al parecer veintitantos años.

Tsunade: Naruto me dijo que habías despertado –le dijo seria fijando su mirada ambarina en los negros ojos del Uchiha-

El moreno sabía a ciencia cierta que esa mujer que parecía joven no era otra que la Hokage de Konoha. La observó unos segundos, analizaba como debía reaccionar, dudaba si debía cuestionarla por las razones que lo habían llevado allí o si debía mantener el silencio sepulcral que había sostenido con Naruto minutos antes.

Tsunade: Han sido tres largas semanas.

¿Tres semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, inconsciente? Volvió la vista a ella, sosteniendo aún su mirada imperturbable.

Tsunade: Pero al fin reaccionaste –continuó al ver que el chico no emitía comentario, ni siquiera parecía demostrar interés alguno- Al parecer no hubo problemas de compatibilidad con la sangre que recibiste –dijo examinando el reporte médico- Todo está en orden.

Se encontraba en el umbral de la habitación cuando oyó un leve bufido proveniente de la cama a sus espaldas, se giró hacia el moreno y lo encontró intentado articular palabra alguna. Al instante lo calló con un gesto de su mano pues sabía qué era lo que el Uchiha quería saber pero aún no era el momento para preguntas.

Tsunade: No estás en posición de cuestionar nada Uchiha –sentenció firme. Unos pasos más y ya se había alejado de la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke-

Se dejó caer en la cama, estaba molesto y su dolor de cabeza aumentaba más y más a cada segundo ¿Por qué nadie le explicaba nada? ¿Por qué no le decían que era lo que había ocurrido para que terminara en una cama de hospital?

Reflexionó unos segundos, su flequillo azabache le caía suavemente sobre el rostro, su cuerpo pesado, cansino y dañado se encontraba postrado a la cama. Pero eran sus ojos lo que más resentía, una sensación abrazadora lo invadía cada vez que intentaba parpadear. Las mismas preguntas, las mismas dudas se repetían en su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que había acontecido para dejarlo a él, Sasuke Uchiha, en estado tan funesto? Y más alarmante aún ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de lo sucedido días antes?

Se giró, su vista volvía a nublarse y el cansancio se adueñaba de él sumiéndolo en un estado de soñolencia profundo. Volvían a pesarle los párpados y sin darse cuenta, una vez más, se había sumergido en aquel estado de mente siniestro donde sólo existían su hermano y él.

Y allí lo vio una vez más. La incandescencia de los ojos de Itachi, Sharingan de por medio, se posaban fervientes en los suyos. Pero esta vez algo había algo de distinto en ellos, las tres aspas de los ojos de él se habían unido en la pupila y se extendían en tres puntas hacia el borde del iris: Era el Mangekyou Sharingan.


	2. Letargo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo.**

2/24

Bueno acá está el segundo capítulo. Sé que a lo mejor es mucho pedir pero que me dejaran su opinion me haría muy feliz, a lo mejor todavía no hay mucho de la historia para opinar pero cualquier consejo viene bien, así se aprende después de todo. Se que es dificil siendo los primeros capitulos pero bueno, espero que les guste. A los que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde fic miles de gracias y en general no suelo aclarar estas cosas porque me parecen obvias ) pero bueno. Decidí clasificarlo M por la cantidad de hormonas dando vuelta en la historia, pero obvio sin perder de vista el género romántico (Bah no tengo remedio) Mejor dejo de aburrirlos...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

II

"Letargo"

Ser Hokage de la aldea de la hoja no resultaba nada fácil y Tsunade estaba conciente de ello. La misma historia se repetía, justo cuando todo parecía estar en orden en Konoha volvía a surgir algún que otro conflicto que seguramente le traería más problemas que beneficios, y el asunto que le concernía no era excepción alguna.

Cansada de tanto caminar en círculos se sentó en su escritorio y descasó su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla, con la mirada cansina volvía a leer aquel papel que tenía frente a ella, lo había analizado tantas veces que sabía de memoria cada palabra escrita en él, aún así la respuesta a su dilema no acudía. De pronto la puerta de su despacho comenzó a abrirse y una joven de aspecto tranquilo ingresó a la habitación, Tsunade levantó la mirada, era Shizune.

Tsunade: Puedo imaginarme que asunto te trae por aquí Shizune –dijo inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y reposando su rostro en la palma de sus manos-

Shizune: Es usted muy suspicaz –mientras dirigía a la rubia una sonrisa sincera- ¿Ha visto ya al Uchiha?

Tsunade: -Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración- Así es. Hoy le he visitado, finalmente despertó.

Shizune: -Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en señal de sorpresa, contaban con menos tiempo del que había esperado- ¿Ya decidió que hará con él?

Tsunade: Aún no. He estado analizando el asunto cuidadosamente y la verdad es que ya no se que pensar. Ahora él ya ha despertado, antes de lo que esperábamos, acortando mi plazo de decisión.

Shizune: Entiendo ¿Consideró que…?

Tsunade: Si –dijo seria- Lo consideré todo y es justamente eso lo que hace más complicado el asunto.

Shizune: Lo sé. En fin, sabe que decida lo que decida yo la apoyaré –agregó sonriendo intentando tranquilizar a Tsunade, la verdad es que ella respetaba y admiraba mucho a la Hokage- ¿Y Naruto? Ya sabe lo que piensa él del asunto.

Tsunade: -suspiró abrumada- Ese es otro problema, no creo que él sea tan comprensivo con la decisión que tome como lo eres tú.

Unos suaves hilos de luz se filtraban por la ventana posándose sobre el frío rostro del Uchiha entibiando su semblante. La claridad en los ojos comenzaba a fastidiarle viéndose forzado a despertar. A Sasuke todo le parecía atemporal y por momentos olvidaba dónde se encontraba. Mientras, los días vividos antes de su llegada al hospital le seguían pareciendo un completo enigma. Por más que intentara no lograba recordar, su mente estaba resquebrajada y lo único que parecía mantenerla relativamente unida (al punto de no perder la cordura) era una serie de lagunas mentales, algo así como vacíos de conciencia, que daban (y la vez ocultaban) significado a sus pensamientos.

Pero lo que más temía era haber pasado otra semana (o quien sabe cuanto tiempo) inconsciente, sabía que si permanecía demasiado allí perdería el rastro de su hermano y no tenía intenciones de prolongar la espera mucho tiempo más.

Fue entonces que notó la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto quien permanecía sentado junto a su cama. El rubio lo saludó con una alegre "Buenos días" y poniéndose de pié emprendió su camino hacia una pequeña mesa que se ubicaba junto a la puerta del cuarto. Sasuke se limitaba a seguirlo con la mirada.

Naruto: Toma –le dijo depositando una bandeja con comida sobre el vientre del moreno- Debes tener hambre. La comida del hospital no es exactamente deliciosa –dijo en tono de burla- pero es lo que hay.

Depositó por una milésima de segundos la mirada en la comida y luego la apartó en un gesto de completo rechazo, ocasionando que ésta cayera al suelo. El golpear de la vajilla metálica contra el piso resonó tan estruendosamente en la habitación que provocó que la opresión que Sasuke sentía en la sien aumentara. Bufó molesto.

Naruto: De veras que eres un idiota –le reprochó mientras levantaba los restos de comida del piso-

Sasuke: ¡Naruto! –bramó, por primera vez en casi un mes Sasuke había hablado. El desuso de la voz lo hizo sonar algo distante y fantasmagórico- Te ordeno que me digas por que estoy aquí. Dime ya que es lo que paso.

El rubio lo observó por unos segundos, los negros ojos de su amigo fijos en él lo intimidaban pero por ninguna razón cedería, había hecho un pacto con Tsunade y no faltaría a su palabra, además el hacer tal cosa podía resultar perjudicial para el mismo Sasuke.

Odiaba no poder responderle pero aún no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni él la persona más indicada para hacerlo. Dejó las cosas que había recogido del piso en la mesa y dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse con el fin de salir de la habitación.

Apretó los puños, Naruto lo estaba evadiendo y ahora huía por la puerta dejándolo a él en un estado de completo caos y latentes sentimientos de cólera.

Sasuke: ¡Naruto! No te vayas así de mí ¿Me oyes? –vociferó furioso- No huyas, no seas cobarde.

Naruto: -Paró en seco en el umbral de la habitación- Irónico –le dijo mostrando una amarga sonrisa- Tú hablando de huir y de cobardías. A veces me sorprendes Sasuke, de veras –y dándole vuelta el rostro se alejó de allí a paso acelerado-

Lo maldijo. Intentó incorporarse pero a duras penas logró sentarse en la cama sirviéndose del respaldar para sostener su cuerpo. Sus brazos conservaban las ennegrecidas vendas del día anterior y aún persistía en la mitad izquierda de su rostro esa molesta sensación de sopor.

Observó su ultrajado cuerpo, aún se encontraba demasiado débil para caminar, si por él fuera ya habría dejado Konoha tiempo atrás pero eso, ahora, le resultaba imposible.

Igual que el día anterior, a la misma hora, una enfermera llegaba al cuarto para cambiarle los vendajes, limpiarle las heridas y ayudarle con algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación. La recuperación se le estaba haciendo demasiado larga.

Finalmente antes de retirarse le quitó las vendas del rostro descubriendo su ojo izquierdo dejándolo expuesto y en contacto con el frío aire del lugar. En un acto reflejo, ante la sensación de extrañes, lo cerró con fuerza sintiendo así un dolor aún más agudo que aquel que experimentaba en el derecho. Al menos ahora ya no llevaría el rostro vendado.

Como tantas otras veces había ocurrido; esa sensación volvió a apoderarse de él, su vista se contaminó una vez más. La habitación se desvanecía, la cama que lo sostenía ya no se encontraba debajo de él y, regresaba a aquel punto de oscuridad absoluta donde Itachi era el dueño de todo.

Su risa sepulcral, su mirada cínica, sus deseos más sádicos, sus ojos (enrojecidos igual que los suyos), su mueca más torcida, su aspecto más tenebroso, nada lo haría retroceder.

Podía sentirlo, el odio que le había proferido por tantos años, brotar de su ser. Grabada en la retina la imagen de sus padres muertos alimentando el Sharingan. El fulgor que emanaba de sí el deseo de sangre, las ansias de muerte.

Sabía que esa noche moriría, nunca le había preocupado perder la vida pues sabía que era parte del sacrificio, uno necesario, para acabar con el demonio que lo atormentaba desde niño, por eso lo haría.

Sí, él era conciente de que el clan Uchiha dejaría de existir con ellos pero ya nada lo detendría ¿De qué servía portar tal apellido si no podía hacer honor a su difunta familia? Nada lo detendría, no, esa era la noche en que él, Sasuke Uchiha, cumpliría su tan ansiada venganza. Había vivido por aquel objetivo y ahora moriría por él.

La ansiedad, la expectativa, la inminencia del hecho a consumarse, todo le sabía dulce.

Naruto: -Había regresado a la habitación tras oír un fuerte golpe y la imagen con que se había encontrado era realmente perturbadora- ¡Sasuke!

Lo miró alarmado, temblando, ligeros espasmos recorrían el cuerpo de su amigo, los cuales pronto se volvieron violentas convulsiones. Mantenía sus manos aferradas al colchón, las sábanas revueltas dejaban al descubierto el cuerpo rígido del moreno, algo le llamó la atención: sus ojos abiertos.

Naruto: ¡¡Sasuke!! –A cada segundo su amigo parecía tener menos control de su propio cuerpo el cual se agitaba impetuoso en la cama. Corrió hacia él y lo sujetó fuerte por los hombros-

Portaba el sharingan activado, las pupilas contraídas, el iris enrojecido y las comillas se ubicaban en sus lugares correspondientes. Pero algo estaba mal, unas cálidas lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes, pequeñas gotas color carmesí escurrían por sus mejillas, bajaban por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios dejando en su boca ese sabor metálico tan característico de la sangre. Sasuke sangraba por los ojos.

A Naruto las manos comenzaban a temblarle, a pesar de haber entrado en un completo estado de pánico aún lo contenía entre sus dedos. Lo sacudió, tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, nada ocurrió, volvió a hacerlo, aún tiritaba. Un último aliento pareció escapar del morocho y su cuerpo cayó lánguido sobre el colchón. Temió lo peor pero Sasuke sólo se había desmayado. Agradeció que ya todo hubiera pasado.

Salió del hospital, había sido un día demasiado largo, continuó caminando, sus pensamiento perdidos en los recuerdos del suceso anterior, tan fresco y reciente en su cabeza. El horror. Atravesó algunas calles de Konoha hasta finalmente dar con el bosque de las afueras.

Estaba tan abstraído en sí mismo que no notó la alegre presencia de Sakura a su lado.

Sakura: ¿Qué te sucede? –Naruto se veía algo alicaído y eso no era muy común en él, había muy pocas cosas que lo desanimaban-

Naruto: Vengo del hospital –le dijo a secas, a parte de la Hokage Sakura y él eran los únicos conocedores del regreso del Uchiha –

La muchacha pasó junto a él como si no hubiera oído el último comentario, cada vez que se trataba de Sasuke su amiga no quería saber nada.

Naruto: ¿No irás a verlo? –aquella cuestión se había hecho una especie de rutina: él le preguntaba y ella simplemente se encogía de hombros y no le respondía-

Siempre que el tema surgía el ambiente se volvía demasiado tenso y el estado de ánimo de ambos decaía notoriamente.

Naruto: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sakura: -Odiaba que usara ese argumento contra ella. Acto seguido bajó la mirada y acarició con suavidad uno de sus brazos, en un gesto algo nervioso. Sabía a que se refería Naruto- Tampoco lo sé. Déjalo ¿Quieres?

Ahora era él quien se hacía el desentendido para ambos poder pretender que aquella conversación nunca había tenido lugar y que nada había cambiado, para luego, volver a repetir la rutina al día siguiente.

Sakura: Vamos, tenemos que entrenar –le dijo desobligándose del asunto y alejándose del rubio para evitar volver a caer en lo mismo-

Naruto: Sí –dijo finalmente forzando una sonrisa en su rostro- Vamos…


	3. Un antes y un después

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Bueno aca está el capítulo 3, perdonen la demora, la idea era subirlo tipo 8 de la noche pero recién llegue a mi casa asique ahora lo estoy subiendo. Otra vez; perdón. Mañana prometo subirlo más tempranito.

Primero que nada quería agradecerle a los que me dieron su opinion, me encantaria que más se animaran a criticar, todo sirve, asi se aprende. Gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia. Con respecto a lo de los diálogos; si ya se y estoy intentando cambiarlo pero gracias por decirmelo. Por esta historia no voy a poder cambiarlo porque ya la tengo hecha y se me haría complicado arreglarlo pero para la proxima voy a tenerlo en cuenta.

En fin, nada más. No los entreteng, espero que les guste. Ya saben las opiniones son bien recibidas y bueno, a todos nos hacen felices los reviews P

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

III

"Un antes y un después"

Naruto entró apresurado a la habitación, tenía la respiración agitada, al parecer había corrido hasta allí. Dentro se encontró con Sasuke, ya sin vendas, caminando con dificultad por el lugar. Finalmente había podido salir de aquella endemoniada cama que lo retuvo por casi dos meses, ahora podría ir tras su hermano.

Naruto permanecía observándolo desde el marco de la puerta, el moreno le dirigió una mirada desinteresada y continuó con lo suyo. El rubio había sido la única persona que había visto en todo su tiempo de internación, además de Tsunade y alguna que otra enfermera encargada de su cuidado. Había vuelto una y otra vez, día tras día visitarlo y proferirle todo tipo de atenciones a pesar de que él no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra por negarle la verdad.

Naruto: Vengo de hablar con Tsunade –habló tranquilo aunque en su voz había un pequeño destello de emoción- Me dijo que ya estás en condiciones para salir del hospital –le sonrió sin esperar gesto alguno por parte de Sasuke-

Continuó observándolo, Sasuke seguía abstraído en sí mismo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Caminaba por el cuarto intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación de volver a sentir su cuerpo como suyo. Intentar recordar lo que era caminar, debía recuperarse para matar a Itachi.

Naruto: Por fin podrás salir de aquí –agregó feliz-

El moreno se giró y clavó en él su negra mirada, fría e impasible. Se sostenía del marco de la ventana.

Sasuke: No eres tan inocente, sabes que no me quedaré aquí –se aferró a la madera con más fuerza- No se porque te molestas.

Naruto: -Se encogió de hombros- Porque eres… mi mejor amigo –le respondió con simpleza- Lo sabes bien –la melancolía parecía desbordar de su mirada azul- Nunca te abandonaré-

Sasuke: Iré tras Itachi.

Naruto: -Tragó saliva algo nervioso y desvió la mirada en dirección opuesta- Nunca cambiarás.

Sasuke: Nunca debiste ilusionarte –sentenció indiferente-

Naruto: -A pesar de todo, del nuevo rechazo de Sasuke, Naruto sonrió- Lo sé.

Soltó el marco de la ventana y continuó caminando alrededor de la cama, finalmente agotado se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Naruto se estaba yendo.

Naruto: Tsunade quiere verte, vendrá en un momento.

Ya no estaba, se había vuelto a ir. Los últimos momentos con el rubio habían sido un nuevo adiós.

Fue entonces que la Hokage ingresó al cuarto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

Tsunade: Sígueme –le dijo seria- Es una orden –agregó al verlo intentar rebatir- Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, una vez fuera, la rubia comenzó a guiar a Sasuke hasta su despacho. Realmente era un cambio favorable para él el poder salir de entre aquellas cuatro paredes que lo habían contenido por tanto tiempo.

Cuando hubieron llegado la rubia hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento.

Tsunade: Siéntate –dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio. Lo hizo, no tenía sentido contradecirla, pronto se iría de allí y Konoha quedaría una vez más en el pasado-

La rubia caminaba en círculos detrás de su escritorio, un par de ojos negros la seguían con la mirada. Finalmente se decidió a hablarle, se giró hacia él y tomó asiento. Sasuke no perdía de vista los movimientos de la Hokage, analizaba cada acción.

Tsunade: Bien, vamos a los asuntos que nos traen aquí. Considerando tu caso…

Sasuke: Lo único que me interesa es saber porqué estoy aquí –le interrumpió desafiante-

Tsunade: Todo a su tiempo Uchiha- sentenció fría. Tomó una hoja de papel ceremoniosamente y comenzó a leerla- Estos son los cargos: Eres considerado un traidor a la aldea de Konoha, huiste a la edad de 13 años para unirte al regimiento de Orochimaru, olvidaste tus deberes de shinobi para con la aldea de la hoja, atentaste en una ocasión contra la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, entre otros –Sasuke la observaba impaciente, la rubia tomó aire y continuó- A pesar de ello tienes a tu favor algunas acciones que te ubican como aliado a la aldea –el morocho enarcó una ceja- Por así decirlo -agregó- Asesinaste al criminal de rango S: Orochimaru, también eliminaste a Deidara miembro del Akatsuki y por último al ninja, catalogado también, de rango S: Itachi Uchiha, perteneciente al igual que Deidara a la organización Akatsuki y principal enemigo de Konoha protegiendo indirectamente a Naruto Uzumaki, contenedor del Kyuubi.

Su corazón se detuvo al oír su nombre ¿De que hablaba Tsunade? ¿Itachi muerto? ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara evento de tal magnitud? Se paralizó, en un segundo su realidad había cambiado radicalmente, sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Todo por lo que había luchado ¿Ya lo había conseguido? Toda su vida se redujo a un único objetivo, matar a su hermano, y ahora que eso ya estaba hecho ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Tsunade: ¿Qué ocurre Uchiha? –le preguntó seria notando la extraña reacción del chico-

Sasuke: ¡¿Cómo es posible que Itachi esté muerto?! –le espetó poniéndose de pié de repente y golpeando con fuerza a puños cerrados la mesa- ¡Miente!

Tsunade: Contrólate, sobre todo en mi presencia –le dijo furiosa, luego suavizando su gesto preguntó- ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas nada? –al mirarlo a los ojos comprendió que no. Suspiró- Bien, te lo diré pero toma asiento y tranquilízate. Al primer desacato y… en fin, no querrás desafiarme.

Sasuke asintió, en esos momentos nada le importaba. La ansiedad lo abrumaba, la expectativa lo mataba. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba confirmar que había destruido al asesino de su clan, necesitaba rememorar aquel hecho tan significativo para él.

Tsunade: Fuimos informados del avance del miembro de Akatsuki: Itachi Uchiha, hacia la aldea y decidimos enviar a un equipo de exploración al área: compuesto por un total de tres ANBU.

El corazón parecía querer salirle del pecho, la respiración entrecortada por la expectativa ante cada palabra. Maldijo ¿Por qué demonios Tsunade daba tantos rodeos y no le contaba lo sucedido? Se impacientó.

Tsunade: Cuando llegaron al terreno se encontraron con una escena de destrucción total. En el lugar sólo había regado dos cuerpos: El de Itachi Uchiha y el tuyo. Tras confirmar la muerte de tu hermano se acercaron a ti y comprobaron que aún respirabas aunque con dificultad. Fuiste traído aquí (al igual que el cuerpo de Itachi) para ser atendido.

Sasuke: -No podía creerlo ¿El cuerpo de su hermano estaba en Konoha? Necesitaba verlo, comprobar con sus propios ojos la historia que la Hokage acababa de narrarle- Quiero verlo –exigió, le temblaban las manos-

Tsunade: -Consideró las opciones, no veía positivo el permitírselo pero, al fin y al cabo, ella no era nadie para negárselo tampoco- ¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke: Sí –ni por un segundo lo dudó-

Tras meditarlo unos segundos la rubia accedió, saliendo del despacho lo guió por los pasillos del hospital, y bajando un par de escaleras llegaron finalmente a un cuarto que, suponía Sasuke, era la morgue. La Hokage colocó su mano en el hombro del chico como invitándolo a pasar y una vez Uchiha adentro, ella lo siguió.

Allí, sobre una fría mesa, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, rígido, frío, pálido y corrompido. Los ojos abiertos, ya sin el color rojo característico de Sharingan, sino con unos ojos negros, profundos, vacíos. Marcado en su carne algunas heridas, cortes, rasguños. Al parecer su corazón había sido atravesado por algún objeto de filo, su katana quizá. Manchado en sus manos, aunque no visible, la sangre de todo el clan Uchiha al que había eliminado doce años atrás y en toda su esencia impregnado, y aún presente, el dolor que había provocado a su hermano menor.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus piernas ya no lo sostenía, su fuerza lo había abandonado. Finalmente lo había logrado y sus ojos estaban allí para corroborarlo. Respiraba agitado, la angustia lo consumía, la tristeza, los recuerdos, las escenas familiares, la sangre derramada, los cuerpos destajados. La decepción, la traición, la locura, la sed de dar muerte. Todo lo abrumaba, lo sofocaban tantas sensaciones, tantos pensamientos ¿Por qué no se sentía tan bien como debería? El placer del momento había pasado y ahora Sasuke se sentía vacío. La verdad era que nunca había pensado en la vida después de la venganza, él había pensado morir en aquel campo de batalla junto a Itachi.

Tsunade observaba con atención al chico, con tristeza y nostalgia. De algún modo se sentía identificada. Sasuke, al igual que ella, había sido marcado por las perdidas de sus seres más queridos. Alguna vez ella también se había alejado de Konoha. Había perdido a su hermano y a su novio, y en el duelo, también se había perdido ella ¿Quién sabe que podría haber sido de ella sin Shizune?

Sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, volteó a ver y se encontró con la mirada ámbar de la Hokage. Ella lo vio allí arrodillado, quebrado y condenado por un pasado que ni siquiera había podido elegir o evitar. Una infancia perdida, sin saber lo que es vivir.

Tsunade: Vamos.

Sasuke asintió junto a ella y sin mirarla se puso de pié y se encamino de regreso al despacho de la rubia, las piernas aún le temblaban, su mente era ahora un completo caos.

Llegaron, una vez dentro ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y tras unos segundos de meditar se dirigió al chico quien parecía completamente abstraído sobre sí mismo.

Tsunade: Bien... –contempló una vez más las posibilidades. El muchacho que tenía frente a ella era el último miembro en vida del clan Uchiha, co-fundador de la aldea. Pensó que si él se perdiera, se perdería con él una gran parte de la historia de Konoha. Aunque realmente eso fuera una excusa y, en el fondo, ella estuviera conmovida por él- Decidí que aceptare tu regreso a la aldea –Sasuke levantó la mirada, sus vacíos ojos miraban a la Hokage con atención. En ese momento, no podía sentir nada- Las condiciones son simples: 1) No podrás volver a abandonar la villa sin mi consentimiento, 2) No podrás, por el plazo de un año y medio, ejercer como shinobi de la aldea. Podrás entrenar si quieres pero no se te asignará ningún sensei y, en tus condiciones físicas, tampoco lo recomiendo 3) Esta más que condición es una advertencia; estarás a prueba y si rompes alguna de las reglas, no tendremos piedad. Serás cazado y si es necesario eliminado. Es un todo o nada ¿Lo entiendes?

Sasuke: Si –su voz sonó tan distante que parecía la voz de un espectro la que había hecho eco en el ambiente. De todas formas su vida ya no tenía sentido. No tenía a donde ir, no tenía a quien recurrir, no tenía un propósito ni razón de ser-

Tsunade: Continúa con los ejercicios de recuperación y haz controles regulares ¿Entendido?

Sasuke: Sí –volvió a responder de forma monótona. Aún no lograba asimilar lo que en pocas horas había significado el cambio más grande de su vida-

Sin siquiera mirar atrás salió de aquel despacho con la mirada perdida, sus ojos negros no se detenían en detalle alguno simplemente vagaban por el vacío, aunque a su alrededor hubiera bullicio, él se sentía en profundo silencio, una calma que antes jamás había experimentado. Ya no sentía su espalda tan pesada, su cuerpo tan tenso, ya no sentía un odio tan abrumador. Estaba solo y vacío, pero al fin, en paz.

Salió a la luz del día, después de semanas de oscuridad, definitivamente Konoha no había cambiado nada. Comenzó a caminar por sus calles, sintió posarse en él miles de ojos curiosos y resentidos. Lo esquivaban, lo miraban con aversión y vergüenza. Sí, lo rechazaban porque él era un traidor pero eso a Sasuke Uchiha no le importaba. Nada le importaba porque finalmente Itachi había muerto. Después de una vida de dolor, él podría respirar tranquilo.

La memoria de su clan había sido honrada, a su manera, él había desmanchado de sangre el recuerdo de sus padres.


	4. Nostalgia y melancolía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen en lo absooluto.**

4/24

Acá traigo el cuarto capítulo, me alegro saber que les va gustando. Ya van a ir apareciendo más cosas y enredos. Mil mil gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Por favor opinen, me ayuda mucho.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

IV

"Nostalgia y melancolía"

Recorrió con la vista el lugar, notoriamente venido abajo, deteriorado, enmohecido. Algunas de sus cosas permanecían en el lugar que las había dejado, acumulando polvo y años de abandono. No volvería a su casa de niño, todo aún era muy reciente y volver a aquella habitación donde habían sido masacrados sus progenitores no le resultaba una idea demasiado atractiva. La única vez que había vuelto a pisar suelo Uchiha había sido justo después del asesinato de todo el clan y eso sólo le había significado dolor. Atravesar las bandas amarillas que mantenía sellado el lugar, caminar por las calles donde antes él había vivido junto a su familia, ver que ya no estaban allí y por defecto visualizar los cuerpos desangrados de sus semejantes lo habían marcado de por vida. Por ahora viviría en la casa donde había pasado sus primeros años de ninja, cuando tenía doce años y aún era un niño.

Cuando se hubo decidido subió las escaleras para llegar a lo que antes había sido su habitación, con la mano abrió suavemente la puerta, ésta crujió resentida por el tiempo pasado.

El lugar se encontraba a oscuras, dio unos pasos y se detuvo contemplando su antiguo cuarto; la cama, la ropa, los muebles, todo se encontraba intacto. Un punzante dolor acudió a su sien, se estaba ahogando en sus propios pensamientos, cansado y algo abrumado se dejó caer en la cama. Se giró suavemente para quedar de frente a una pequeña repisa ubicada bajo la ventana, fue entonces cuando un pequeño objeto llamó su atención. Se puso de pié otra vez y al acercarse pudo reconocerlo al instante, se encontraba tal como él lo había dejado la noche antes de marcharse. Era un portarretratos colocado boca abajo intentando cubrir la fotografía que exponía. Lo levantó con cuidado y con la yema de los dedos quitó el polvo del cristal; en ella se veían cuatro personas. La examinó; detrás de tres niños se veía un hombre alto de cabello plateado y rostro cubierto que sonreía desde detrás de su máscara, ese era Kakashi. El primer niño (de izquierda a derecha) era él mirando hacia otro lado con cara de fastidiado, en medio una chica pelirrosa sonriente y al parecer feliz; Sakura. La niña que lo había querido incondicionalmente hasta el punto de intentar detener su partida y suplicarle que la llevara con él. Y finalmente a la derecha se podía ver un chico rubio, definitivamente Naruto que al parecer lo miraba receloso. Una leve mueca se dibujó en su rostro, lo sabía Naruto nunca cambiaría.

Permaneció unos segundos más observándola, le traía demasiados recuerdos. Finalmente dejó la fotografía otra vez en la repisa y volvió a la tarea de limpiar su antigua casa, si continuaba distrayéndose de esa forma nunca acabaría.

Llevaba un rato largo encerrado en esa habitación, rodeado de soledad y absoluto silencio, esas dos categorías que caracterizaban su vida a la perfección, que no notó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cuando finalmente escuchó los violentos y repetidos golpes contra la madera se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Naruto: Sasuke –le dijo alegre el rubio mientras intentaba recobrar el aire- Cuando me enteré de la noticia vine corriendo –respiró pausado y continuó- Tsunade me lo acaba de decir.

Enarcó la ceja mientras miraba algo aburrido al rubio, sabía que era Naruto pues había sido el único que había estado junto a él desde que había regresado a Konoha.

Sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarle la puerta en la cara retomó su camina hacia el interior de la casa dejando a Naruto hablando solo. A sus espaldas lo oyó refunfuñar.

Naruto: ¿Aún sigues enfadado porque no te dije lo que había pasado? –el moreno lo ignoró y continuó vagando por el lugar. El rubio cerró la puerta tras ellos- Vamos ¿Cómo podía decirte estando tan débil que Itachi había muerto?

Se detuvo ante la mera mención del nombre y su rostro ensombreció de un segundo a otro, volvía a visualizar en su cabeza la imagen del cuerpo de su hermano como lo había visto en la morgue, apretó los puños. Naruto comprendió que había cometido un error.

Naruto: Eh –rascó su nuca, nervioso- Yo sólo venia a ayudarte ¡De veras! –aclaró intentando desviar la atención de la conversación pero su amigo seguía completamente ido-

¿Cómo era posible que no recordara su enfrentamiento con Itachi? Tanto que lo había deseado y ahora parecía haberlo olvidado por completo, cada vez que pensaba en ello la impotencia se apoderaba de él. Odiaba sentirse así, tanto que necesitaba descargarse y, en su ataque de furia, pateó una silla que se encontraba junto a él haciéndola volar hasta dar contra la pared y caer convertida en astillas. Ante el estruendo Naruto se sobresaltó y permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir.

Naruto: - Armándose de valor decidió que romper el silencio era lo mejor pues el ambiente se encontraba demasiado tenso- Dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? –habló tranquilo- Déjame ayudarte a limpiar o terminarás viviendo como yo –agregó intentando sacar una sonrisa a su amigo burlándose de sí mismo y de lo desordenado y desastroso que podía llegar a ser. Desgraciadamente no funcionó- Vaya... esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Era un típico día otoñal, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, el sol iluminaba radiante pero aún así el aire se sentía notoriamente frío. Las calles, animadas, se encontraban bañadas del dorado color que le proporcionaban las hojas secas recién caídas de los árboles, ahora, desnudos. Sakura paseaba por Konoha contemplando el precioso paisaje, con la mirada observaba cada lugar y persona que pasaba a su lado intentando encontrar un rostro familiar. Sin darse cuenta sus pies la habían guiado hasta la florería de la familia Yamanaka, quizá Ino estuviera allí para ayudarla.

Entró con paso decidido al lugar, al cruzar el umbral el suave aroma floral la invadió, aunque fuera otoño allí dentro todo parecía primavera. Y allí estaba la rubia, detrás del mostrador saludándola alegre.

Ino: ¡Hola frentona!

Sakura: ¡Ino Cerda! –le advirtió enfadada. Odiaba que la llamara así-

Ino: - Se encogió de hombros- Solo bromeaba. A ver dime a que has venido.

Sakura: Verás necesito encontrar a Naruto ¿No lo has visto?

Ino: No, no lo he visto en todo el día ¿Por qué lo buscas?

Sakura: Kakashi salió en una misión y tengo que avisarle que hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

Ino: Ya veo ¿Aún entrenas con Kakashi?

Sakura: Sí, y con Naruto y Sai ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que acaso tú ya no entrenas con Chouji y Shikamaru?

Ino: Pues sí, sigo entrenando con ellos ¿Pero no es demasiado entrenar con Kakashi y luego con Tsunade? Sin mencionar que también estás ayudando en el hospital...

Sakura: - Suspiró cansada, sabía a que se refería su amiga. Todos le insistían a diario que se forzaba demasiado haciendo que ella se molestara, no lo entendía ¿Qué tenía de malo querer mejorar y hacerse más fuerte?- No, no es demasiado. Si lo hago es porque yo quiero.

Ino: Lo sé –respondió triste, ella sólo se preocupaba por Sakura- es que hace tanto que no nos veíamos.

Sakura: - Bajó la mirada. En eso la rubia tenía razón- Si, lo sé –le había costado tanto recuperar a su amiga de la infancia, habían tenido que pasar tantas cosas para que volvieran a estar juntas que a veces temía perderla otra vez- Por eso –agregó sonriente- te prometo que pronto haremos algo juntas ¿Te parece?

Ino: - Devolviéndole la sonrisa alegre- Sí, hace demasiado ya que no nos juntamos.

Sakura: Sí. Bien ¡Adiós cerda! –se despidió-

Ino: Adiós frente de marquesina –le respondió con notorio veneno en sus palabras. Después de todo así era su relación-

Ya habían terminado de limpiar la planta baja de la casa y la habitación de Sasuke, aún faltaban algunos cuartos. Naruto continuamente miraba de reojo a su amigo, el moreno no le había dirigido prácticamente la palabra desde que había llegado y cada vez que salía algún tema relacionado a Itachi (o alguna ocasión que se lo recordara) se enfurecía aún más y la distancia entre ellos parecía agrandarse. Todo permanecía en silencio, la calma del lugar era realmente desesperante.

Naruto: Sasuke ¿No quieres que descansemos un momento? –no obtuvo respuesta, el Uchiha seguía en la suya- Vamos ¿No tienes hambre?

Sasuke: No.

Naruto: - Se dejó caer rendido, realmente estaba agotado y no había obtenido ningún progreso con él, estaba frustrado- ¿Cómo puedes no estar hambriento si ya es el mediodía? –bufó molesto-

Seguía compenetrado en la limpieza, no porque le molestara el desorden del lugar sino porque intentaba de esa forma hacer callar a Naruto. Pero fue su propio cuerpo el que lo traicionó sintiendo así su estómago retorcerse lo que resultó en un sonoro ruido indicando que, aunque lo negara, él también estaba muriendo de hambre.

Naruto: ¡Lo sabía! No eres de piedra –poniéndose de pié- Iré a buscar algo –y así emprendió su camino hacia la cocina-

Una vez allí abrió el refrigerador y de pronto recordó que sólo hacía unas horas que su amigo vivía allí y que no había forma de que hubiera algo en la nevera. Efectivamente estaba vacía.

Naruto: ¡Maldición no tienes qué comer! –el moreno lo miró negando con la cabeza, a veces podía ser demasiado estúpido- No puedes quedarte así –sentenció-

Sasuke: Si puedo –respondió mordaz- ahora deja de interrumpirme.

Naruto: ¡Ya me cansé de tu estúpida actitud! –finalmente explotó y aunque sabía que las consecuencias no serían buenas no podía evitarlo- Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

Sasuke: Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras –así era él, siempre autosuficiente sin recurrir a ayuda ajena sólo para no deberle nada a nadie. Él había vivido solo, no necesitaba su compasión ni la de nadie-

Naruto: ¡Y eso qué! Yo lo hice igual porque eres mi amigo –no se dejaría vencer- Idiota –agregó- Ahora deja esas estúpidas cajas y vamos a comer a Ichiraku.

Aún no sabía cómo lo había logrado pero había logrado hacer salir al moreno de la casa en busca de comida. Ya se encontraban en camino, mientras, al pasar la gente los miraba de reojo, más bien a Sasuke quien sabía que esas miradas de repulsión quizá nunca desaparecieran. Y a pesar de que los curiosos no se molestaban en disimular su desprecio Naruto no se había percatado de ello.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntaba al morocho confundido- ¿Por qué me miran así?

Sasuke: No es a ti, es a mí. Soy el traidor –dijo acentuando la última palabra- ¿Recuerdas?

Naruto: - Sintió una profunda tristeza, él bien sabía lo que era ser despreciado, rechazado, ignorado y desplazado. Él ya había dejado atrás todo eso pero al parecer ahora era el turno de Sasuke- Que tontería...

Ya le quedaban pocos lugares que inspeccionar y aún el rubio no aparecía. En las calles se había cruzado con Tenten, Kiba, Hinata y Chouji a quienes le había preguntado sobre el paradero de su amigo pero ninguno parecía haberlo visto ¿Dónde se podría haber metido? Entonces lo recordó.

Se reprochó a sí misma ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era la respuesta más obvia seguramente Naruto se encontraría en su lugar favorito comiendo ramen hasta hastiarse, como lo hacía habitualmente. Aceleró el paso, el lugar quedaba a sólo dos cuadras de donde ella se encontraba y si apuraba el paso quizá podría alcanzarlo.

Recorrió el camino restante hasta el puesto de ramen y finalmente allí lo divisó, sentado en la barra del lugar. Se acercó lentamente y una vez a sus espaldas lo llamó con la mano, el rubio se volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

Naruto: ¡Sakura! –gritó alegre con la boca llena-

Sakura: ¡Naruto! Traga antes de hablar ¿Quieres? –le reprochó molesta-

Naruto: Lo siento ¿Qué sucede? Ya iba para le entrenamiento.

Sakura: De eso te quería hablar, se suspendió porque Kakashi salió en una misión –le explicó- ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?! Llevo buscándote toda la mañana –le espetó furiosa-

Naruto: - En un gesto nervioso rascó su nuca y le sonrió exageradamente. La pelirosa comenzaba a exasperarse- Lo... lo siento es que estaba ayudando a Sasuke a limpiar su casa –respondió sencillamente como quien arroja una granada al aire y espera que explote-

Por un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse en la sutil pronunciación de su nombre. Más aún se sorprendió al notar junto a su amigo la presencia de alguien más, temió lo peor. Sasuke simplemente se limitaba a observarla de reojo, tan apático y distante como siempre.

Sakura: - Viéndose totalmente calmada se giró al moreno- Hola Sasuke. No te había visto –dijo de forma fría, cortante y ausente. Se volvió a su amigo – En fin, sólo venía a decirte eso –se preparó para irse pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo-

Naruto: ¿Te quedas Sakura?

Sakura: - Miró de reojo a Sasuke y volviendo a usar aquel tono calmado y frígido dijo- No puedo, tengo entrenamiento con Tsunade ¡Adiós!–y sin decir más se volteó y se alejó del lugar a pasos agigantados-

Naruto: Realmente estaba apurada.

Negó con la cabeza, no se sorprendía. Naruto seguía sin poseer ese don para comprender a las personas. Pero en algo tenía razón, ni él mismo esperaba de la muchacha aquel tono frío y neutral, como tampoco aquella cordialidad absurda y completamente falsa que había utilizado con él momentos antes. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo él se lo merecía.


	5. Después de la furia viene la tristeza

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre; los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen.**

5/24

Acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 5 y me alegró mucho ver que dejaron sus opiniones. Bueno hoy no voy a entretenerlos mucho con mi bla bla. Como siempre muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia (me hace muy feliz) y doble gracias a esos que además de molestarse en leer mi historia me dejan reviews (me hace muy más feliz P)

Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

V

"Después de la furia viene la tristeza"

(La vida después de la muerte)

Había permanecido despierta hasta pasadas horas de la madrugada, el encuentro con su amiga la tarde anterior la había desvelado. Cada día Sakura le preocupaba más, se forzaba mucho, entrenaba demasiado, trabajaba hasta el cansancio y eso traía consecuencias nocivas para su salud, Ino esto lo sabía.

Finalmente el sueño se había apoderado de ella.

Se incorporó de golpe con la sensación de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Otra vez había tenido ese sueño tan peculiar y recurrente, se sintió extraña. Indagó con sus azulinos ojos la habitación, ya era de día. Se había quedado dormida.

Ino: Maldición –se reprochó a sí misma, de un salto salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente-

Una vez lista tomó sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad de la casa. Había quedado con Chouji y Shikamaru para entrenar pero se le había hecho tarde, definitivamente sus amigos la matarían. Aceleró el paso.

Chouji: ¡Ino! –le gritó eufóricamente agitando una de sus manos para que lo viera, en la otra llevaba un paquete de patatas a medio comer-

Shikamaru: - La miró de reojo bufando algo fastidiado- Al fin viniste –la espera se le había hecho eterna- ¡Qué aburrido!

Ino: -Acercándose más a sus amigos- Lo siento –se excusó- me quedé dormida ¿Acaso nunca te pasó a ti?

Chouji: Claro que si… -respondió alegre, con la boca llena, pero fue interrumpido por el moreno-

Shikamaru: No –poniéndose de pié- ¿Entrenaremos o no?

Ino lo miró por unos segundos, la actitud de Shikamaru realmente le estaba fastidiando y por momentos sentía tremendos deseos de gritarle, pero se contuvo. Le sonrió, aquella conducta no era normal en él.

Ino: Sí –respondió y con cautela y discreción se acercó a Chouji para susurrarle algo por lo bajo- ¿Qué le sucede?

Chouji: Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Asuma-sensei ¿Recuerdas? Cuando llegué tenía una pieza de Shogi en sus manos, ya sabes... el caballero –le comentó rememorando las últimas palabras de su sensei a cada uno y en particular a su amigo-

Ino: Tienes razón… de eso hace ya tres años.

Chouji: Sabes que Shikamaru lo admiraba mucho, le tenía gran estima –Ino asintió-

Ino: Debe ser un día triste también para Kurenai y para la pequeña Akako –hija de ella y Asuma-

Chouji: Sí, también Konohamaru debe extrañarlo – agregó recordando al sobrino de su sensei- en fin, ya sabes como se pone Shikamaru en estos días.

Una presencia imponente les llamó la atención. Su amigo estaba parado cerca de ellos con la mirada fija, al parecer no había oído nada de la conversación entre la rubia y Chouji.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué tanto están haciendo? Querían entrenar ¿No es cierto? –negó con la cabeza- ¡Que problemáticos!

Ino y Chouji: Ya, ya vamos.

Despertó, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, le ardían con fervor. Los frotó intentando alejar el dolor pero éste no se desvanecía, poco a poco fue incorporándose.

Volvió su mirada negra a la habitación, tan oscura como sus ojos. Le parecía irreal que Itachi estuviera muerto. Se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, sentía su cuerpo pesado y aún experimentaba algún que otro dolor muscular. Sin mencionar los mareos y la falta de orientación, pues por momentos, se sentía perdido.

Salió de la cama lentamente y comenzó a vestirse con parsimonia, no tenía apuro, al fin y al cabo, no había nada que hacer. Su vida estaba completamente vacía.

Volvió a mirar de soslayo el portarretrato junto a su cama y suspiró ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora que su hermano estaba muerto? ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando lo único que motoriza tu vida ya no existe? ¿Volver a buscar algo por qué vivir? Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Maldijo ¿Por qué demonios no había muerto en aquella ocasión? Hubiera sido más fácil, ahora tendría que vivir con ello.

Ino: Shika… -suspiró mirando con preocupación a su amigo-

Respiraba agitado, pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor caían por su frente, se había esforzado demasiado. Se sentó bajo un árbol intentando recobrar el aliento cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien más cerca de él, la miró de reojo.

La chica se arrodilló a su lado y extendió una mano hacia él, entre sus dedos sostenía un pañuelo blanco.

Ino: Ten –le dijo ofreciendo el pequeño pedazo de tela que sostenía en la mano-

Shikamaru: - levantó la vista, la rubia le sonreía. Tomó el pañuelo y secó el sudor de su frente con él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ino: Pues... Chouji está allá almorzando y ya sabes como se pone cuando lo molestan mientras come –dijo intentando sonsacarle una sonrisa, Shikamaru seguía con la mirada perdida-

Shikamaru: Sí –sabía que para su amigo el almuerzo era un ritual que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ser interrumpido-

Ino: ¿No te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio Shika? –le preguntó mientras posaba sus celestinos ojos en el firmamento-

Shikamaru: No sé a qué te refieres –dijo desinteresado-

Ino: - Suspiró. No quería insistir, ya habían transcurrido tres años de la muerte de Asuma y él seguía teniendo la misma actitud cada aniversario- Olvídalo.

Dudó unos segundos, ocultaba sus ojos tras el largo flequillo rubio que caía sobre el lado derecho de su rostro, finalmente se decidió. Estiró el brazo y rozó sus delgados dedos con los del moreno, acto seguido lo tomó de la mano. El chico la miró algo confundido.

Ino: Toma –le dijo suave, la voz casi imperceptible- Se te cayó mientras entrenábamos –depositó el pequeño objeto en la palma del moreno- se cuanto valor tiene para ti -y poniéndose de pié comenzó a alejarse sin siquiera voltearse a verlo-

Observó con detenimiento la pequeña pieza de madera que su amiga le había entregado, era una pieza del Shogi: el caballero.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, cansinamente. Colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza permaneció allí recostado, contemplaba el vagar desinteresado de las nubes en el firmamento. La imagen de Asuma acudió a su mente, las últimas palabras de él hacían eco en su interior, realmente lo extrañaba. Recordó la impotencia de no poder salvarlo y la venganza a quien lo había matado. Las partidas de Shogi, los momentos de entrenamiento, los consejos, todo revoloteaba por su cabeza aumentando su angustia, para él no había día más triste.

Se giró sobre la hierba y dirigió su mirada, ahora, a su amiga la cual charlaba alegre con Chouji. Sabía que ellos también lo extrañaban (quizá no tanto como él) y sabía, también, que ambos habían sido fieles a la promesa que los tres habían hecho a su sensei. Chouji seguía junto a él, como siempre, como su incondicional amigo e Ino… bueno ella siempre había estado ahí para ellos. Constantemente cuidándolos y velando por su seguridad y bienestar. Siempre que estaban tristes era ella quien se aseguraba de hacerlos sonreír. Ino continuamente lo cuidaba, lo ayudaba y lo sanaba cuando estaba herido, lo levantaba cuando había caído. A ambos.

Shikamaru: - Suspiró agotado- ¡Vaya que problemático!

Finalmente había decidido salir de su casa vacía y en la puerta se había encontrado con Naruto quien lo miraba expectante. Comenzaron a caminar, ambos en silencio. Una vez más les dirigían miradas de desagrado mientras recorrían las calles de la aldea. Naruto lo notó y miraba de reojo a Sasuke, quería ver su reacción, al parecer al moreno nada de ello lo perturbaba.

Bufó molesto, no lo entendía si él lo había perdonado a pesar de haber intentado matarle en una ocasión... ¿Por qué la gente de Konoha no lo hacía?

Naruto: ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó sonriente, quería hacerle saber que él sí lo había perdonado y que no le importaba nada de lo que otros pudieran pensar de él por ello-

Asintió con la cabeza, sabía lo que pensaba su amigo y conocía muy bien el significado del gesto de Naruto. En verdad se lo agradecía aunque fuera incapaz de demostrárselo pues su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría.

Una vez más se sintió abatido, las expectativas de su vida lo abrumaban ¿Expectativas? No, el ya no esperaba nada de su vida. Ya había cumplido su destino y ahora era simplemente una persona más, común y corriente. Renegado, rechazado y sin la posibilidad de ejercer como ninja por un buen tiempo. Quizá demasiado.

Ahora era un muerto en vida, aún caminaba por la tierra pero ya no sentía, no deseaba, no anhelaba. Había dejado de ser humano, quizá lo había hecho mucho antes, sólo que ahora comprendía las consecuencias de eso.

Naruto: ¡Bien! Vamos a Ichiraku.

Se puso de pié y con paso lento se acercó a sus dos amigos quienes conversaban animados, al sentir su presencia ambos se giraron a verlo. Se sorprendieron, no era normal que en esos días el moreno les hablara mucho, por rutina simplemente se alejaba de ambos.

Shikamaru: Estaba pensando… -aquello le estaba resultando demasiado difícil-

Ambos le sonrieron intentando confortarlo, sabían que para él no debía ser fácil acercarse a ellos estando tan vulnerable. Habitualmente solía mostrarse despreocupado y perezoso, una actitud apática ante la vida, pero ahora se veía expuesto y triste ante sus amigos.

Shikamaru: …que tal vez quisieran acompañarme al cementerio. A recordar a Asuma-sensei –habitualmente iba solo, era algo realmente privado para él, pero también lo era para sus amigos-

Ambos se pusieron de pié quedando frente a él, sonrieron. Les alegraba mucho saber que Shikamaru confiaba en ellos.

Ino: Nos encantaría ir contigo –acariciando el hombro de su amigo- Siempre éramos solamente Chouji y yo, me alegra que podamos ir los tres juntos, como equipo.

Chouji: Si.

Shikamaru: -Bajando la mirada, el gesto significaba mucho para él- Gracias.


	6. Ni blanco ni negro: Grises

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

6/24

Acá está el capítulo 6, esta vez inclusive lo subí un poquito más temprano de lo normal pero era ahora o muy tarde y no me gusta no cumplir con lo que digo y si digo temprano; ¡temprano será! ) Bueno una cosita que quería decir, más bien agradecer fueron los reviews, la verdad es que me hicieron muy muy feliz, tuve como un breve atace de euforia cuando leí los últimos. Mil gracias, me encanta que les guste mi fic y voy a tratar de esforzarme para mantenerlo a las expectativas de los que lo leen. Sigan dejándome su opinion por favor, aunque no parezca me ayuda muchisimo y así aprendo a corregir algunas cosas. Nadie es perfecto P En fin. Gracias otra vez, y a los que leen también.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

VI

"Ni blanco ni negro: Grises"

(Amor-Odio)

Apenas empezaba a ocultarse el sol, el cielo tintado de un intenso color rojo daba al cuarto una agradable sensación de calidez. Miró el reloj impaciente, las siete, se preguntaba cuanto más tardaría su amiga en llegar.

Su vida era un completo caos, a veces inclusive se escapaba de su propio control y era en días como ese que Sakura necesitaba de alguien que estuviera allí para contenerla, aunque nunca lo dijera, solo necesitaba quien la distrajera de su tortuosa rutina. Temía verse sola, pues sabía lo que era capaz de hacer tras la sensación de abandono, ya que lo había experimentado después de la partida de Sasuke. No quería volver a perderse del mundo.

El sol finalmente se había desvanecido dando paso a la luna, ennegreciendo el firmamento y sumiendo en penumbras la habitación donde la pelirrosa se encontraba, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo había notado. La oscuridad no la asustaba, había vivido tanto tiempo en un abismo que estar rodeada de ella ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Y ahora Sasuke había vuelto, inoportuno, justo cuando la chica había logrado "resucitar" gracias a sus amigos él había regresado.

Sakura: De todas formas él ya no me importa… -en ese instante oyó un leve golpeteo en la puerta- Debe ser Ino –pensó. Se puso de pié de un saltito y corrió a abrirle. Efectivamente era la rubia- ¡Ino! Llegas tarde –le dijo algo molesta, entonces notó que no estaba sola-

Ino: Lo siento Sakura, es que me encontré con Tenten y Hinata en el camino y me distraje –se disculpó señalando a las dos chicas que la acompañaban- No te importa que ellas también se queden ¿Verdad?

Sakura: ¡Claro que no! –saludó alegre a ambas, la verdad es que cuanto más rodeada de gente estuviera menos sola se sentiría y podría, aunque fuera por momentos, alejar de su mente la soledad que la invadía- Pasen –dijo apartándose de la puerta invitándolas a entrar-

La primera en pasar fue Hinata, quien la saludó con un tímido "Hola", luego la siguieron Tenten e Ino cerrando la puerta tras ellas. La oscuridad volvió a apoderarse de la habitación únicamente iluminada por furtivos rayos plateados provenientes de afuera que iluminaba la habitación a medias.

Ino: ¡¿Frentona que haces a oscuras?! –le espetó examinando el cuarto sombrío-

Sakura: ¡No me di cuenta cerda! –mintió. La verdad era que le agradaba la sensación de eterna paz que le brindaba la ausencia luz. Al menos allí no tendría que fingir lo que no era ¿Quién la juzgaría?-

Ino: -La miró extrañada. Aún así decidió dejar de lado su observación, al menos por ahora- Bien ¿Qué comeremos?

Sakura: ¡Sí que eres cerda! –le reprochó- No te preocupes ya casi está listo –la tranquilizó emprendiendo camino a la cocina-

Hinata: Sakura… ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

Sakura: No te preocupes Hinata, ya tengo todo casi listo –realmente le agradecía la ayuda. Adoraba esa forma de ser dulce y tranquila de su amiga- Gracias de todas formas ¿Cómo les ha ido hoy? –preguntó a las tres. Necesitaba romper el silencio, no lo soportaba-

Tenten: -Bufó molesta- Todo estuvo muy tranquilo, no tuvimos ni una sola misión. Últimamente no hay mucho que hacer, es realmente fastidioso. Lo único que hago es entrenar con Neji la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ino: ¡Bah! No se de qué te quejas –Sakura sonrió, Ino simplemente adoraba fastidiar Tenten y exponerla ante Hinata- si lo haces porque te gusta.

Tenten: Claro que me gusta entrenar pero es agotador –actuó desentendida-

Ino: No me refería eso –le dijo en tono burlón, las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un leve carmesí-

Tenten: ¡¿Qué dices Ino?! ¿Cómo puedes insinuar una cosa así? –Sakura y Hinata reían, la rutina siempre era la misma. Al menos, era una grata rutina-

Ino: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusta Neji? –soltó la rubia sin remordimientos o tabúes-

Tenten: - el tono rosado de sus mejillas se había vuelto ahora en un rojo furioso- Que tonterías. Me haces quedar mal Ino y sobre todo en frente de Hinata –dijo señalando a la Hyuuga-

Hinata: Tenten –habló tímida- No me molestaría si quisieras a mi primo –Sakura e Ino rieron con aún más intensidad, poco a poco los problemas de Sakura se escondían en lo más recóndito de su mente, al menos, por unas horas, tendría la paz que merecía-

Tenten: -Dejándose caer en una silla- ¡Que no! Que pesadas son.

Sakura: Iré a ver la comida, ya regreso –al entrar en la cocina aún podía oír la voz de sus amigas, a veces se olvidaba lo divertido y relajante que podía ser estar con ellas. Le hacían bien- Intentaré hacer esto más seguido…

Estaba lista, puso la mesa y llamó a sus amigas a cenar. Las tres se apresuraron a ir a donde estaba Sakura y una vez alrededor de la mesa empezaron a comer. Ino fue la primera en hablar.

Ino: ¿Saben? Ayer pasó algo de lo más extraño –comentó-

Tenten: ¿Sí? ¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa la castaña, Hinata y Sakura escuchaban atentas-

Ino: Pues, recuerdan que ayer fue el aniversario de muerte de Asuma-sensei ¿Verdad?

Hinata: Si, Kurenai estaba muy triste y por ello Kiba, Shino y yo fuimos a ayudarla con Akako. Para que no estuviera sola…

Ino: Oh, esa pequeña es muy bonita –dijo refiriéndose a la hija de Kurenai- Tiene el tono de piel moreno de Asuma y su color de cabello.

Hinata: Si, pero tiene el color de ojos de Kurenai –agregó-

Tenten y Sakura simplemente asintieron mientras escuchaban expectantes y esperaban que Ino continuara con su relato.

Ino: En fin, todos los aniversarios de la muerte de Asuma, Shika actúa raro, no nos habla a Chouji y a mí y se la pasa el día solo –las tres oyentes asintieron con la cabeza- Pero ayer… nos pidió que lo acompañáramos al cementerio. Ya saben, él nunca iba acompañado.

Tenten: -Enarcó una ceja- ¿Eso es todo?

Ino: -Algo enfadada. Odiaba que la desacreditaran- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te parece poco interesante?

Tenten: No, pero tampoco algo tan sorprendente, lo "sorprendente" es que te importe tanto –en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa. Sakura y Hinata simplemente las observaron discutir, sabían a lo que realmente se refería la castaña-

Ino: -Sin comprender lo que eso significaba- ¿Qué?

Tenten: Si ¿Y desde cuando "Shika"? –el momento de la venganza había llegado, ahora era el turno de ella de exponer a su amiga-

Sakura: -Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hinata la imitó tímida- Tenten tiene razón.

Ino: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que están insinuando?

Hinata: Ino ¿Te gusta Shikamaru? –preguntó dirigiéndole su blanca mirada a la rubia-

Ino: ¡Claro que no! Es mi amigo y por eso me preocupo por él –explicó-

Sakura: -La miró fijo, sabía que ocultaba algo. Ino tenía cierto tic nervioso que solo hacía cuado estaba mintiendo- ¡Ino! –le advirtió- ¿Qué es lo que no estás diciendo?

Ino: -Se sonrojó- No, no es lo que piensan –movía las manos inquieta de una lado al otro. No quería que la malentendieran-

Hinata: ¿Qué es Ino?

Ino: -Sonrió nerviosa- Eh… es que he estado teniendo unos sueños extraños. Nada más, no significa que me guste Shikamaru.

Tenten: ¿En tus sueños está Shikamaru Ino? –pregunto imaginando la respuesta de su amiga, había un brillo travieso en la mirada de la castaña-

Ino: Pues sí ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! –le espetó aún más enfadada. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la discusión-

Hinata: ¡¿Sueñas con Shikamaru?!

Sakura: -Aún más curiosa que antes- ¿Y qué sueñas?

Ino: Nada interesante –agregó desviando la mirada molesta. Sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas-

Tenten: ¡Oh! –gritó comprendiendo súbitamente, Sakura y Hinata la miraron confundidas- Sueñas que pasa algo entre ustedes.

Ino: ¡Claro que no! –por más que lo negara sus amigas jamás le creerían-

Sakura: ¡Cerda! ¿Te gusta Shikamaru? –A decir verdad lo intuía pero su amiga nunca le había dicho nada al respecto-

Tenten: ¿Tus sueños incluyen a Shikamaru desnudo? –preguntó entre risas. No lo había dicho en serio-

Ino: ¿Y los tuyos a Neji? –respondió mordazmente. Tenten reconoció la estrategia defensiva, Ino no lo había negado. Abrió los ojos de par en par, entonces era verdad-

Hinata: -Hinata también lo notó. Mirándola sorprendida con sus blanquecinos ojos- ¿Entonces sueñas que Shikamaru y tú…?

Ino: Ya déjenlo –Hubiera deseado que la tierra la tragara, sentía que podía morir de la vergüenza-

Tenten: ¡Ja! Quien lo pensaría –comentó la castaña quien saboreaba la venganza por los constantes comentarios que Ino profería sobre ella y Neji-

Sakura y Hinata: ¡Jajaja!

Sakura: ¡Ya, ya! –dijo intentado parar de reír- Dejen de ponerse en evidencia ¿Sí?

Hinata: Sakura tiene razón –opinó-

Tenten: ¿Y tú Hinata? –la peliazul se ruborizó, sabía que era su turno-

Ino: Tenten tiene razón, siempre estás callada ¿Nos dirás quien te gusta?

Hinata: -Empezó a tartamudear- Eh… yo… yo -Sakura la miró de reojo, bien sabía que su amiga quería a Naruto pero nunca se lo había dicho-

Sakura: Ya déjenla, no la atosiguen –dijo defendiéndola, la Hyuuga se lo agradeció profundamente-

Ino: ¿Y tú frentona?

Sakura: -Su rostro ensombreció- Esas cosas no son para mí –su voz resonó vacía, distante-

Hinata: ¿No te interesa encontrar alguien que te quiera? –preguntó con tristeza, el rostro alegre de Sakura, segundos atrás, había desaparecido-

Sakura: El amor sólo me distraería y me haría más débil y dependiente. No me interesa eso, ahora estoy entrenando duro para mejorar –dijo mientras se ponía de pié y comenzaba a recoger los platos sucios de la mesa-

Tenten: Sakura…

Ino: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si de niña eras tan alegre y enamoradiza… -recordó con nostalgia cuando ambas peleaban por un mismo niño: Sasuke Uchiha, aquello había provocado en su momento el fin de su amistad. Al menos prefería aquella Sakura feliz y no la de ahora, solitaria y vacía-

Sakura: ¡Ya déjalo cerda! –El agradable momento con sus amigas había pasado y ahora volvía a sentirse angustiada ¿Por qué no entendían que lo único que quería era ser un momento feliz, junto a ellas, sin pensar en nada más?-

Ino: Has estado rara todo el día ¿Me dirás que te pasa? –Quizá presionarla no fuera lo correcto pero no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos viendo a su amiga entristecer más a cada día-

Hinata: Sakura sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, somos tus amigas y queremos ayudarte.

Tenten: Sí –intentaban confortarla, no la forzarían pero si lograban hacer que confiara en ellas, quizá si se los contaría-

Sakura: -Respiró hondo- ¿Sabían que Sasuke regresó a Konoha?

Tenten, Ino y Hinata: ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura: No es para tanto, sólo les comentaba, no exageren ¿Quieren? –su rostro se mostraba impasible. No había señal de manifestación de sentimientos en ella-

Ino: ¿Cuándo regresó?

Sakura: Hace casi dos meses que volvió. Anteayer lo vi, con Naruto –aún conservaba el semblante frío e insensible-

Ino temió lo peor. Recordó aquella vez que Sasuke se había marchado. Ella había intentado detenerlo sin éxito y las consecuencias en Sakura habían sido devastadoras. En casi dos semanas había perdido demasiado peso, no comía ni dormía. No sonreía y no entrenaba. Se había encerrado en sí misma por casi mes y medio, sin querer ver a nadie y rechazando inclusive a sus propios padres y amigos. No quería perder a su amiga de nuevo. No quería ver esa historia repetida.

Hinata: ¿Aún lo quieres? –preguntó temerosa-

Sakura: ¡Claro que no! -Pareció perder el control de sus facciones, ahora su rostro ensombrecía a cada palabra- ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien por quien siento exactamente lo opuesto? ¡Lo odio! –no quería mostrarse afectada pero el rencor que sentía era más fuerte que ella-

Tenten: Sakura, lo opuesto al amor no es el odio –aclaró cautelosa-

Ino: Tenten tiene razón, lo opuesto es la indiferencia.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué me están diciendo?!

Ino: -Suspiró- Verás… Todo el mundo sabe que las palabras odio y amor son indisolubles. Cuando uno ama a la vez tiende a odiar (aunque sea por momentos al otro), odia esa constante dependencia que genera el otro, odia no ser correspondida como lo desearía pero eso justamente pasa porque uno ama a la persona. Cuando odiamos es lo mismo, es decir, si odiamos a alguien es porque esa persona de una forma u otra nos importa ¿Crees que si no te importara lo odiarías? ¿Por qué te molestarías en sostener un sentimiento tan intenso como el odio si la persona no es nadie para ti? Simplemente lo ignorarías y listo.

Tenten: -Asintió a lo que su amiga había dicho y agregó- Por eso que la indiferencia es lo opuesto al amor, el odio es solo la otra cara de una misma moneda.

Hinata: Yo pienso igual Sakura –opinó temerosa-

Sakura: ¿Cómo pueden decirme que aún me importa si lo único que quiero es alejarme de él lo más que pueda? ¡No sean absurdas! –les espetó aún más molesta-

Ino: No nos digas así por decirte algo que es verdad. Mejor piensa qué es lo que sientes tú. Si dices que tanto lo odias ¿No crees que sería mejor hablar con él y arreglar las cosas? No me gusta verte mal Sakura, yo solo me preocupo por ti y lo sabes.

Tenten: Si en verdad no te importa ¿Entonces por qué estamos hablando de él ahora? Tú lo mencionaste, no nosotras –aclaró la castaña, sabía que quizá su amiga se enojara con ellas pero tenían que hacerle entender que evitar el problema no iba a solucionar nada- Sólo queremos ayudarte.

Hinata: Sí.

Sakura: -Se dejó caer- Lo sé –suspiró, su rostro volvía a ser frío insulso y flemático- Y perdonen… Pero no puedo creerles cosa tan absurda como que lo amo ¿Cómo creen que podría? No es posible que yo siguiera amando a alguien que tanto me dañó. Ahora eso, ya quedó atrás.


	7. Mirada roja, ojos carmesí

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

7/24

Acá está el capítulo siete, sé que a lo mejor en el capítulo anterior no hubo tanta accíón pero me para mí cada capítulo tiene una importancia y un porque. Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinion porque creanlo o no me anima muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y a mejor cada vez que lo hago. Bueno sin más que decir, miles de gracias a los que leen. Espero que sea de su agrado...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

VII

"Mirada roja, ojos carmesí"

Una vez más cálidas gotas carmesí rodaban por sus mejillas, acababa de despertar y había encontrado en su rostro lágrimas de sangre. No sabía porque pero cada vez que abría los ojos después de un largo sueño aquel líquido espeso lo invadía. Olvidaba por una milésima de segundos en donde se encontraba y el sueño en cuestión, que había tenido minutos antes se borraba completamente de su memoria, sólo el nombre de Itachi permanecía grabado en su retina, aquella roja mirada. Corrió las sábanas descubriendo su semidesnudo cuerpo y con cuidado, apoyándose en un codo, se incorporó en la cama para sentarse al borde del colchón, en las mañanas, el cuerpo aún le dolía.

Se puso de pié y se encaminó al baño, ya frente al espejo examinó sus facciones. Los ojos le quemaban y aún en sus mejillas se veía el camino enrojecido que la lágrima había recorrido, abrió el grifo y se limpió.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, se despertaba, se levantaba y se lavaba. En el hospital le habían dicho que sólo eran consecuencias de la intensidad de la lucha con su hermano y que debería espera a que pasara, pero él sabía que algo le ocultaban.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Ese día ni siquiera Naruto estaría con él, al menos hasta el mediodía, pues había salido en una misión. Estaría solo. Bufó molesto, tomó sus ropas y se dispuso a vestirse.

Entrenaría, al menos intentaría reponer algo del tiempo perdido. Bajó apresurado las escaleras, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió camino al bosque.

Ya en el lugar sintió una presencia detrás de él, entre los árboles alguien lo llamaba: "Uchiha".

Reconoció esa voz al instante, ese tono frío y ausente que había usado con él tres días atrás era inconfundible. Otra vez la estúpida cordialidad, ahora lo llamaba por su apellido.

Sasuke: -Sin siquiera girarse, sabía que ella aún seguía allí- ….

Sakura: ¿No me saludarás? –su voz resonó hueca-

Sasuke: No creo que sea lo que quieres.

Sakura: Siempre tan arrogante asumiendo lo que los demás quieren o necesitan –se acercó unos pasos más a él, quien aún permanecía de espaldas-

Sasuke: No creo que hayas venido a saludarme, dado que hace ya más de dos meses que estoy aquí ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Sakura: ¿Qué? –sonrió con malicia- ¿Te molestó que no fuera a visitarte al hospital?

Sasuke: -Negó con la cabeza- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, estás en todo tu derecho –se giró a verla- ¿Me dirás que quieres de mí?

Sakura: -Su rostro se ensombreció- Quiero pelear contigo.

Sasuke: -La miró desinteresado, la muchacha tendría sus razones, muchas de ellas tal vez se las habría dado él. Si era lo que deseaba él no se lo negaría- Bien.

Sakura: ¿No te negarás o preguntarás mis razones? –dijo algo decepcionada-

Sasuke: ¿Quién soy yo para preguntártelo? No es un misterio de todas formas ¿O me equivoco? –sabía que parte de ese deseo de luchar contra él era para vengarse por haberla abandonado- Sakura.

Sakura: -Sonrió de lado, no había cambiado nada- ¡Bien! –dijo colocándose en posición de batalla- Entonces empecemos.

Sasuke: -La imitó. Ocultó sus ojos detrás del flequillo, sabía que no debía, que su cuerpo no resistiría ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué más le quedaba?- Adelante.

Cerró por una milésima de segundos sus ojos, miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente, recuerdos: entrenamientos con su padre, Kakashi, Orochimaru, batallas interminables, su batalla final: Itachi. Sentía su cuerpo pesado.

Sasuke: ¡Sharingan! –abrió los ojos- ¡¡Ahhhgg!! –aquel ardor recurrente se había apoderado completamente de sus globos oculares, la opresión que sentía sobre ellos lo dominaba, su rostro estaba cubierto con sangre-

Sakura: -Recordó lo que Tsunade le había contado, lo mejor sería que Sasuke renunciara a usar su técnica- Olvídate del Sharingan.

Sasuke: -Levantó la mirada hacia ella, más roja que nunca, el Sharingan teñido con la Sangre de sus ojos lo hacían ver más amenazador- ¿Por qué te molestas en aconsejarme? Limítate a lo que vienes ¿Quieres? –pasó la mano por sus párpados limpiando su ofuscada mirada de rojo-

Sakura: ¡Tienes razón! –comenzó a arremeter contra el moreno, él hizo lo mismo acercándose, con cada paso, más a la kunoichi. El choque era inminente-

Sasuke fue el primero en atacar, arrojó una patada al abdomen de la chica que fue detenida por Sakura con su mano derecha. Contraatacó. Un puño limpio golpeó de lleno contra la mejilla del moreno, el cual retrocedió y mantuvo una prudente distancia. Sakura volvió a hablar.

Sakura: -Bajó la mirada, su rosado cabello cubría la expresión de la kunoichi- Espero que no te importe que te hiera. Entiende que tengo que hacerlo… -escenas de su pasado juntos acudieron a la mente de ella- Ojalá tuviera otra opción…

Sasuke: Haz lo que tengas que hacer –sentenció serio-

Ella arremetió otra vez golpeando sucesivamente a Sasuke en distintos puntos del cuerpo. Él simplemente se limitaba a defenderse neutralizando los golpes utilizando sus antebrazos, frente a su cuerpo, colocándolos en forma de cruz. La fuerza de los puños de ella aumentaba a cada Segundo, él solo recibía los golpes.

Lo miraba fijo a los ojos, estaba confundida ¿Por qué solo recibía el dolor y no contraatacaba? El recuerdo de la despedida del moreno acudió a su mente.

Sakura: -Su impotencia e ira se apoderaban de ella- No pude salvarte desde el principio –gritaba entrecortado entre golpe y patada, ataque que el chico se limitaba a recibir. Sabía que tenía su atención, los ojos de él se encontraban ahora en los de ella-

Sasuke: -Una gota de sangre resbalaba por su nariz- No hubieras podido, mi destino no era con ustedes.

Sakura: Di lo mejor de mi para complacerte –rozó con su puño izquierdo el ojo derecho del moreno- pero no era suficiente.

Sasuke: No te lo pedí –esquivaba cada ataque-

Sakura: Aún así lo hice –finalmente asestó de lleno en el estómago de él, Sasuke se retorció y cayó- De alguna forma tú sólo podías ver todo lo que yo no era –intentó patearlo pero él de un salto retrocedió-

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, haciendo uso de su fuerza extrema lo lanzó lejos haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol ¿Por qué Sasuke no luchaba?

Intentó reponerse, el golpe en la espalda había sido duro y ahora su cuerpo resentido y no del todo recuperado empezaba a fallarle. Se puso de pié y la observó fijo.

Sakura: ¿Qué demonios haces? Deja de jugar –le espetó furiosa odiaba que la subestimara. Volvió a arremeter contra él, el moreno cayó de espaldas al suelo, Sakura lo había golpeado en el hombro- No sé porque sigo con esto, sé que debería dejar de intentarlo.

Sasuke: -Imaginó que no se refería a la pelea, al parecer la chica aún tenía esperanzas en él- No te lo negaré –se puso de pié-

Sakura: ¡No tendré piedad de ti esta vez!

Sasuke: No lo hagas –bajó la mirada y en un rápido movimiento quedó detrás de ella golpeándola por la espalda, Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo-

Sakura: Sé que debería dejar de creer –agregó limpiando con el dorso de su mano furtivas gotas desangre que escapaban por sus labios- Sé que no hay regreso –se puso de pié girándose a toda velocidad pateando el costado de Sasuke-

Sasuke: Yo tampoco lo creo –esquivó el siguiente golpe de ella y la golpeó en el rostro con su codo-  
Sakura: No muestras arrepentimiento por todas las cosas que hiciste o dijiste –mirando el frío semblante del Uchiha-

Sasuke: No me arrepiento de nada.

Sakura: -Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, algunas lágrimas clamaban por salir- ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Alguna vez miraste atrás? ¿No tienes miedo de lo que puedas encontrar?

Sasuke: Tendré que vivir con eso…

Sakura: -Cerró los ojos, finalmente lo comprendió, aquello que le había dicho Ino. Fue en ese momento que lo supo, que ella caminaba esa delgada línea entre el odio y el amor, por Sasuke- Ojalá tuviera otra opción, que lastimar a aquel que amo –pensó para sí. Sasuke la observaba en silencio. Ya no había vuelta atrás- ¡Uchiha! –tomó un kunai entre sus dedos y se lo arrojó, rozando el cuello del chico-

Sasuke: ¿Por qué lloras Sakura? –preguntó mirándola impasible mientras combatían, de los ojos jade de ella escapaban una tras otra lágrimas heladas-

Sakura: Perdóname si tengo que matarte, perdóname si lo intento… -lloraba histérica. Apretó el kunai entre sus dedos- Perdóname por haberlo intentado otra vez…

Sasuke: -Lo comprendió, lo último que había dicho no se refería a matarlo, se refería a intentar recuperarlo- ….

Sakura: Y yo te perdonaré… El haber abandonado la pelea –por la vida, por el olvido del rencor y la venganza. Por nosotros- el haberme dejado atrás. Sé que entre nosotros, todo estaba destinado a ir mal. Ahora lo se –respiraba entrecortada, el llanto le impedía ver con claridad-

Sasuke: Te perdono… por todo –con parsimonia desenvainó su katana-

Sakura: -Sonrió entre lágrimas- También te perdono Sasuke… -se sorprendió volviendo a usar su nombre para referirse a él, sería la última vez, esta vez ella lo mataría-

El choque de metales resonó en los alrededores del bosque, la Katana de Sasuke había sido detenida en el aire por el kunai de Sakura. Respiraban agitados, de un salto ambos separaron distancias para luego volver a arremeter, con arma en mano, contra el cuerpo de otro. Se había convertido en un combate a cuerpo a cuerpo estrictamente, a todo o nada.

Sasuke miró su hombro derecho, en el último ataque la kunoichi había logrado hacerle un corte vertical que se extendía hasta el codo. Estaba exhausto y su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más.

Se pasó la yema de sus blanquecinos dedos por la mejilla, Sasuke acababa de provocarle una pequeña herida, pero la más significativa se la había producido en la rodilla, estaba empezando a debilitarse. Lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, el próximo ataque sería el último para uno de ellos dos.

En ese instante el tiempo pareció congelarse en la mirada de ambos, clavada en la del otro. No necesitaban palabras, los dos comprendían que la batalla terminaba en ese aquí y ahora. Otra vez, ya no había vuelta atrás. Apretaron el agarre de sus armas, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección del otro. Por el último golpe, por el último suspiro y por el último adiós.

Un formidable poder lo abatió arrojándolo lejos del impacto y haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el piso, Sasuke abrió los ojos ¿Aún estaba vivo?

Permaneció inmóvil, había salido disparada por el golpe, algo de fuerza descomunal la había rechazado en el choque ¿Habría muerto ya?

Naruto: -El rubio respiraba agitado, parado en el centro con los brazos extendidos uno a cada lado en dirección opuesta. El cuerpo le rebosaba de energía, el chakra emanaba violentamente de su cuerpo- ¡¿Qué?! –volvió a tomar aire agitado mirando a cada lado, sus dos amigos en el suelo- ¿Qué demonios se supone que estaban haciendo?

Con cuidado y ayudándose de sus manos se puso de pié, le dolía todo el cuerpo y los ojos le ardían más que nunca, ahora el sharingan había desaparecido. Sakura lo imitó y se levantó del piso.

Naruto: ¿Acaso intentaban matarse? –les espetó furioso, ambos desviaron la mirada- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? –el moreno comenzaba a alejarse del lugar dándole la espalda a ambos-

Sasuke: No es asunto tuyo.

Naruto: ¡¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?! ¡¿Sakura?! –si giró hacia ella apelando a su racionalidad-

Sakura: Él tiene razón, ya déjalo. De todas formas fui yo quien lo retó.

Naruto: -Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, al parecer la razón también había abandonado a su amiga- ¿Qué tú que?

Sakura: -Quien también comenzaba a alejarse del lugar- Ya te lo dije, déjalo.

Bajó la mirada triste mientras de reojo observaba a sus dos amigos marcharse. Cuando Sasuke regresó él había tenido la esperanza de, que con el tiempo, todo volviera a ser como antes pero ahora aquella posibilidad le resultaba demasiado remota. Que inocente había sido, como siempre, y una vez más la vida le había jugado una mala pasada.


	8. 18 Años

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

8/24 Perdonen que hoy haya tardado tanto en subirlo pero bueno acá estoy, tarde pero seguro ¿No? En fin, no quiero aburrir a nadie hablando de más así que acá les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean. Sé que a lo mejor es mucho pedir pero realmente me gustaría que me hicieran saber que piensan, su opinión y crítica. Todo vale y todo sirve. Además me harían felíz ) Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

VIII

"18 Años"

Lo sabía, sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Era un hecho, Sasuke Uchiha sólo traería a Konoha más problemas que beneficios. Bufó fastidiada recordando la tarde anterior. El moreno había aparecido en el hospital herido y desmejorado a pesar de haberle advertido que debía hacer reposo. Él alegó que fue entrenando ¿Cómo creerle? Nadie en su sano juicio dañaría así su cuerpo por sólo un entrenamiento.

Tsunade: ¡Uchiha! ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí? –se paró en seco al verlo golpeado y sangrando. Sasuke clavó su negra mirada en la Hokage. La rubia suspiró- Dime Uchiha… ¿Cómo terminaste en ese estado?

Sasuke: Entrenando –mintió, su semblante indiferente y desinteresado-

Tsunade: - Negó con la cabeza, sabía que mentía pero ¿Qué mas daba? Nadie le había informado de disturbio alguno en Konoha. Él era libre de hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no dañara a otros. Preguntó suspicaz- ¿Cómo es que resultaste tan herido en un entrenamiento?

Sasuke: -Se encogió de hombros- ¿Me curará o no?

Tsunade: -Comenzaba a perder la paciencia- Sí –cuanto más rápido lo curara más rápido desaparecería de su vista- ¿Sabes Uchiha? Eres un desagradecido –el chico no se inmutó- Alguien dio su sangre para salvarte y así agradeces…

Sasuke: -Recordó lo que la rubia había dicho durante su estadía en el hospital, sí, ya se lo agradecería a Naruto, pero a la Hokage no tenía que rendirle cuentas por nada que él hiciera o dejara de hacer- ¡Hmp!

Sí, Tsunade lo sabía pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora sólo le quedaba lidiar con las consecuencias de su decisión. Simplemente rogaba que el muchacho no le causara demasiados dolores de cabeza.

Contempló unos segundos la luna, permanecía de pié en el umbral de su casa, dudó ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Naruto pedirle semejante cosa? Sabía que había planeado aquello debido al incidente acontecido ayer. Maldijo por lo bajo, simplemente lo hacía por el rubio, aún así la situación no dejaba de ser en extremo incómoda. Recordó el día anterior, la batalla, con sólo rememorar aquello se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Jamás hubiera podido predecir que las cosas terminarían así. Todo le había resultado tan intenso. Aún así ambos habían intentado matarse y, de eso, ya no había marcha atrás. Golpeó, la puerta se abrió. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Sasuke: -La miró serio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: -Podía percibirse lo terso del ambiente, aún así, ambos hicieron caso omiso- Naruto me envió a buscarte.

Sasuke: ¿Y por qué no vino él? –la pregunta había resultado de alguna forma agresiva-

Sasuke: -Lo miró molesta, sabía que él no deseaba verla, ella tampoco tenía intenciones de hablar con él pero se lo había prometido a Naruto. Él siempre había estado cuidando de ella, no podría hacer menos por él- Hoy es 10 de Octubre –el moreno no comprendía, Sakura comenzó a impacientarse- Es el cumpleaños de Naruto –espetó furiosa. Él no retrocedió- Mira no tenía intenciones de venir aquí pero él me pidió que te llevara a su casa, así que…

Sasuke: No iré –respondió con simpleza-

Sakura: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Naruto siempre ha creído en ti, ha estado a tu lado. Eres un desagradecido.

Sasuke: Eso me han dicho –dijo recordando que Tsunade también lo había catalogado de esa forma. Sakura lo miró confundida-

Sakura: Vamos –le dijo ya de manera algo suplicante, en su cabeza se repetía las palabras "por Naruto"- serán solo unos minutos, al menos ve a saludarlo, es su cumpleaños. No me importa si luego te marchas, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero él me ordenó explícitamente que te llevara y eso es justamente lo que haré aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta allá.

Sasuke: -No tenía intenciones de discutir con ella, simplemente iría, le diría feliz cumpleaños y regresaría a su casa- Bien.

Sakura: Bien.

Cerró la puerta de su casa tras él y sin siquiera mirarla comenzó a andar, ella lo siguió. Ambos caminaban con la mirada perdida y la cabeza baja, un completo silencio se adueñaba del ambiente. Incómodo. Parecía increíble que las calles de Konoha, que de día resultaban tan bulliciosas, emanaran tal sensación de paz durante la noche.

Miró de reojo al moreno, no tenía rasguño alguno en todo el cuerpo, seguramente Tsunade lo habría curado. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos, tan concentrada estaba en examinar su cuerpo que no notó que él la observaba, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella apartó sus ojos ¿Por qué demonios había accedido? Ya se vengaría de Naruto. El final del camino se veía cerca, pronto aquel tortuoso paseo terminaría.

Llamaron a la puerta, Naruto abrió, rebosante de alegría.

Naruto: ¡Llegaron mis dos mejores amigos! –decía sonriente, sin embargo ni Sakura ni Sasuke sonreían- Pasen.

Atravesaron el umbral y dentro se encontraron con un numeroso grupo de personas sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, al parecer el comedor. Conversaban animados cuando de pronto un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar, todos los invitados observaban fijo a los recién llegados. Miradas de incredulidad, de repulsión, de rechazo, nadie en aquel cuarto quería que él estuviera allí. Pronto las perturbadoras miradas fueron suplidas por un murmullo insoportable donde las palabras "Uchiha" y "Traidor", entre otras, cobraban vida por sí solas. Lo ignoró, de todas formas ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y no esperaba menos de nadie.

Naruto suspiró, aquella situación le resultaba realmente incómoda. Sakura simplemente se limitó a observarlo de reojo, con cierta tristeza.

Sasuke: ¡Hmp! Sólo venía a saludarte –dijo serio- Ya me iba –Sakura ya no permanecía junto a él sino que se había ido a sentar junto a sus amigas; Ino, Tenten y Hinata la atosigaban incansables con preguntas-

Naruto: ¡Qué dices! –no quería que se fuera- No todos los días se cumplen 18 años.

Sasuke: No son nada, son sólo un número más.

Naruto: Claro tú dices eso porque ya los cumpliste –rió nervioso-

Sasuke: Sí, y nada ha cambiado.

Naruto: -Bajó la mirada con tristeza- Sabes que no te detendré si lo que quieres es irte.

Sasuke: -No podía marcharse así, él había sido (y seguía siendo) el único que siempre lo había aceptado y no había perdido, bajo ninguna circunstancia, las esperanzas en él. Hasta Sakura se había desesperanzado en el camino, pero Naruto no, él seguí allí junto a él- ¡Hmp!

Sonrió, eso definitivamente era un sí. Sin decir más el moreno, que acababa de divisar un lugar vacío aunque algo alejado de los demás, dio un par de pasos y se sentó. Aún algunos de los invitados lo miraban desconfiados. Entre ellos; Neji, Kiba, Ino y un muchacho de pelo y ojos negros algo similar a él (Sai).

Por su parte Shikamaru tenía la mirada perdida, su expresión aburrida de siempre y observaba con desgano su vaso de sake. Chouji comía todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban y Shino permanecía callado en un rincón. Lee hablaba alegre con Sakura, y Tenten (sentada junto a Neji) conversaba con Hinata quien de vez en cuando miraba a Naruto de reojo.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño vaso frente a él, Naruto le sonreía desde la otra punta de la mesa. Lo observó unos segundos, jamás había bebido sake (o alguna bebida con alcohol), lo tomó entre sus dedos, lo acercó a sus labios y de un sorbo vació el vaso. Era una sensación agradable, el salado contacto con sus labios, el sabor seco-amargo impregnando su paladar, el cálido líquido bajando por su garganta quemándolo a su paso, todo de aquella bebida lo seducía. Acercó la botella a su vaso y lo volvió a llenar. Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, nadie en aquel lugar quería acercársele, miró a su lado, una silla vacía.

Ino: -Susurraba a la pelirrosa- Sakura ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Cómo es que viniste con Sasuke? El otro día dijiste que lo odiabas.

Sakura: Naruto me pidió que lo trajera, no es nada. Sólo le hice un favor a él –acercó el vaso a su boca y bebió un sorbo, Ino también-

Ino: Entonces ¿Hablaste con él?

Sakura: Se podría decir –dijo rememorando su enfrentamiento con el moreno- En fin, desvías mi atención de lo que realmente importa ¿Ya le dijiste a Shikamaru que tienes sueños eróticos con él? –preguntó sonriendo con malicia. Ino en un rápido movimiento cubrió la boca de su amiga. Tenten y Hinata que estaban sentadas frente a ellas rieron-

Ino: ¡Frentona! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Mira si alguien te oye. Mira si ÉL te oye.

Sakura: Disculpa –rió- Pero imagino que al menos le dirás que te gusta. Digo hoy es una buena ocasión para hacerlo.

Ino: ¡¿Quién dijo que me gusta?! –acercó el vaso a su boca y lo bebió hasta verle el fondo. Sus amigas la estaban incomodando-

Hinata: Pero si te gusta deberías hacérselo saber –ojalá ella tuviera el valor para seguir su propio consejo, pensó-

Tenten: Solo decimos que "si" te gusta, hoy es una buena oportunidad para decirle.

Ino: -dirigió una fugaz mirada a Shikamaru, el chico aún miraba aburrido su vaso, ahora vacío- ¿Tú le dirás a Neji? –el aludido se volteó al oír su nombre, aunque no comprendía en que contexto había sido pronunciado. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a posar su blanca mirada en Sasuke-

Tenten: ¡Ino! Habla más bajo ¿Quieres? O me meterás en problemas a mí.

Ino: Bien, bien. Lo siento no quise gritarlo –se disculpó- Aún así ¿Lo harás? –Tanto Hinata como Sakura miraban a la castaña expectante-

Tenten: Se terminó el sake –dijo mirando la botella vacía junto a ellas - Iré a pedirle a Naruto más –sonrió y se alejó a pasos agigantados. Otra vez las había evadido-

Se volteó, junto a ella se encontraba Shikamaru quien ahora observaba entre aburrido y fastidiado a Sasuke Uchiha. Sonrió. Siguió con los ojos su perfil, su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios (se detuvo allí unos segundos, continuó), su mentón. La línea de su cuello, su suave piel. Tan besable, pensó ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Shikamaru su objeto de adoración? Quizá sus amigas estaban en lo correcto y a ella realmente le gustaba Nara, o quizá fuera el sake actuando en su organismo. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, no se quedaría con la duda.

Ino: ¿Me disculpan? –se excusó con sus amigas y se giró al morocho, Sakura y Hinata sonreían satisfechas- Shika…

Shikamaru: -Se volteó a verla, los ojos azules de la chica se clavaron expectantes en él. Bebió un sorbo de sake- ¿Qué sucede Ino?

Ino: -Comenzaba a dudar, se extrañó. Lo conocía desde que eran niños ¿Por qué ahora le costaba tanto hablarle? Definitivamente algo había cambiado- Quiero hablar contigo… -la rubia vació su vaso de un sorbo. Sería más difícil de lo que había creído-

Shikamaru: -Se encogió de brazos- Dime.

Ino: ¿Crees que podríamos ir al sofá? –preguntó señalando el mueble que se encontraba algo más alejado de la mesa, y de los curiosos oyentes-

Shikamaru: ¡Qué problemática! –la muchacha tomó aquello como un sí-

Lo tomó de la mano y arrastró hasta el sofá, se sentaron. La miró, su amiga jugaba nerviosa con sus manos y tenía sus ojos celestes fijos en su regazo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás acomodando los brazos detrás de su nuca, cansino y perezoso. Ella aún no lo miraba.

Mientras, desde sus lugares, Sakura y Hinata los observaban expectantes, los labios de Ino no se despegaban, al parecer ella estaba teniendo problemas para expresarle sus sentimientos al morocho. Ambas sonrieron ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la rubia podía llegar a ser tímida?

Sin quitarle la vista a la pareja, Sakura estiró la mano para alcanzar su vaso de sake pero en su torpeza lo volcó haciendo que el líquido transparente corriera por la mesa mojando todo a su paso. Maldijo. Al parecer el alcohol empezaba a surtir sus esperados efectos pues los reflejos comenzaban a fallarle. Tenten aún no regresaba con una nueva botella.

Levantó la vista escudriñando cada centímetro de la mesa en busca de la tan preciada bebida, observando con detenimiento cada botella en busca de restos, todas vacías.

Entonces algo llamó su atención, al final de la mesa se encontraba Sasuke, quien al parecer conservaba una botella de sake para él solo ¿Qué mas daba? Le pediría a él.

Se puso de pié, decidida, se encontraba en estado tal de ebriedad que había olvidado por completo lo incómodo que podía llegar a ser estar cerca del moreno. No le importaba él, sólo le pediría que llenara su vaso y se marcharía, dejándolo solo una vez más.


	9. Catarsis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

9/24

Bueno espero que esté gustando la historia y perdonenme que hoy subí el capítulo tan tarde pero recién volví a mi casa y además tuve un día medio feo. En fin no los quiero molestar mucho. Sepan que a los que me dejaron su opinion mil mil gracias y que ojalá haya más personaes que les interese el fic y puedan dejarme su comentario sobre lo que piensan al respecto. Desde ya mil gracias por leer.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

IX

"Catarsis"

(Labios y sal)

Entonces algo llamó su atención, al final de la mesa se encontraba Sasuke, quien al parecer conservaba una botella de sake para él solo ¿Qué mas daba? Le pediría a él.

Se puso de pié, decidida, se encontraba en estado tal de ebriedad que había olvidado por completo lo incómodo que podía llegar a ser estar cerca del moreno. No le importaba él, sólo le pediría que llenara su vaso y se marcharía, dejándolo solo una vez más.

Sakura: Hinata, ya regreso –dijo a su amiga y sin siquiera mirarla comenzó a acercarse con paso decidido al chico. Se sentó en la silla vacía que permanecía junto a él- ¿Me sirves? –le dijo desinhibida depositando su vaso vacío frente a él-

Sasuke: No necesitas sentarte para pedírmelo –susurró con cierto desdén en su voz mientras vaciaba su vaso de un trago-

Sakura: ¿No crees que has bebido demasiado ya? –le respondió ofendida por el comentario y sin siquiera pedirle permiso se estiró y le arrebató la botella de las manos. Por momentos olvidaba que la tarde anterior habían intentado matarse-

Sasuke: -Fijando por primera vez su negra mirada en ella- No se a quien intentas dar consejos, tú tampoco estás muy bien que digamos –murmuró mientras ejercía una suave presión con su dedo índice sobre la sonrojada mejilla de la chica, haciendo notar lo evidente de su estado alcoholizado-

Sakura: -Enrojeció aún más, esta vez no por el alcohol sino por el roce de la yema del dedo de él contra su piel- Estás borracho –le espetó molesta. No se imaginaba al Uchiha haciendo eso en estado de completa sobriedad-

Sasuke: -Se encogió de hombros- No soy el único –sentenció, un mareo lo invadió y se vio obligado a bajar la mirada. La vista comenzaba a arderle una vez más-

Cerró los ojos, su largo flequillo azabache caía sobre su rostro cubriéndolo de manera enigmática. Sakura lo miraba preocupaba, sabía que algo andaba mal. Una pequeña lágrima roja escapó del rostro escondido de él y cayó con delicadeza hasta morir aplastada contra la mesa, una mota carmesí. A esta la siguió otra, al cabo de unos segundos, la madera se encontraba levemente salpicada de sangre.

Sakura: -Fue cuando levantó la mirada que lo vio, igual que la tarde anterior, sus ojos lloraban sangre. Naruto le había advertido de ello, pronto comenzaría a tener convulsiones. Tenía que moverlo de allí- ¡Sasuke! –el moreno seguía con los dedos aferrados, rasguñando la mesa-

Lo tomó de la mano con firmeza y tiró de él, una vez ambos de pié lo guió con cuidado hacia la primer puerta fuera del comedor. A ambos se les dificultaba demasiado caminar en línea recta pero ayudándose de las paredes lograron llegar a destino: al parecer, la habitación de Naruto. Lo sentó en un pequeño sillón que se ubicaba en un rincón del cuarto y ella se sentó junto a él en una silla.

Shikamaru: Ino… -habló tranquilamente, la chica aún no se decidía y permanecía en silencio con la mirada fija en su amigo- ¿Me dirás o no? Aunque te advierto, si quieres hablarme de Sasuke y lo problemático que es que a ti y a Sakura les guste, no me interesa –no quería volver a tener que oír los problemas entre esas dos por el Uchiha-

Ino: -Lo miró confundida y luego soltó una suave carcajada- ¿Tú crees que quiero hablarte de Sasuke?

Shikamaru: -Aún más confundido que ella, no entendía porque pero salida de los labios de ella, aquella cuestión sonaba en extremo ridícula- No lo sé Ino, realmente eres muy problemática. Cuando éramos niños no dejabas de hablar de él, cuando se marchó no lo volviste a nombrar y ahora que volvió no sería raro que empezaras de nuevo.

Ino: -Rió aún más, Shikamaru comenzaba a molestarse- Lo siento –se disculpó por burlarse- Es que… no puedo creer que pensaras que se trataba de eso ¿Sabes? Para ser alguien a quien ningún detalle se le escapa en batalla, inteligente y perceptivo, eres, en otros aspectos, bastante despistado –le sonrió con dulzura, las manos volvía a temblarle- Nunca te lo dije… -suspiró- pero de todas las piezas del Shogi –el moreno la siguió mirando aún sin comprenderla- el caballero es mi favorito –su rostro se sonrojó violentamente. Recordó las palabras de su sensei y el significado que esa pieza tenía para Shikamaru. Ambos amaban aquel juego y, antes de morir, Asuma le había dicho a su amigo que si él fuera una pieza, sería, sin duda alguna: el caballero, cuyo deber era proteger a los futuros ninjas de Konoha-

Shikamaru: -Al parecer él también comprendió a qué se refería su amiga pues sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas- Yo… -susurró, pero la rubia lo interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre la de él, el roce de pieles la hizo temblar-

Ino: No espero que me digas nada Shika –sonrió nerviosa, odiaba quedarse con la duda pero aquello era lo mejor- Debo volver con Sakura, Hinata y Tenten –apartó sus dedos de los de él y poniéndose de pié comenzó a alejarse. Por un instante se giró a verlo, el muchacho aún permanecía impactado por la magnitud de su confesión- Sólo… piénsalo.

Se acercó a Hinata y Tenten y se sentó junto a ellas, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Ambas la miraron intrigadas, la expresión de su amiga las confundía. No podían saber si la había rechazado o no.

Hinata: ¿Ino? –preguntó apoyando su mano con delicadeza en el hombro de su amiga-

Tenten: ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

Ino: Nada –respondió simplemente-

Tenten: ¡¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías por él y ni siquiera se molestó en responderte?

Ino: -Sonrió tranquilizando a sus amigas- No, yo no dejé que me respondiera –su corazón latía acelerado, aún no recuperaba el ritmo cardíaco normal-

Hinata: Pero… ¿Por qué Ino? ¿No quieres saber que siente Shikamaru por ti?

Ino: Claro que sí. Pero prefiero darle tiempo para pensarlo, no quisiera recibir una respuesta apresurada y forzada. No estaría bien.

Apretaba su mano con ímpetu, Sakura lo sostenía firme mientras él se refugiaba en el pecho de ella. Sasuke presionaba su cuerpo contra el de la chica en un desesperado intento de calmar su dolor y disminuir los violentos espasmos que se apoderaban de él a cada minuto, pero nada funcionaba, las lágrimas de sangre seguían corriendo cálidas por sus mejillas. Lo contuvo, lo sostuvo y lo cuidó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como aquella vez, hacía ya cinco años, en que Orochimaru había implantado en el cuello del chico el sello maldito. El temblor de su cuerpo se detuvo. Sasuke respiraba agitado.

Sakura: -Acercando su boca al oído de él para que la oyera, aún seguía aturdido- Sasuke ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke: Itachi… -sólo alcanzó a murmurar-

Una tristeza indescriptible la invadió. Pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza por el cabello azabache del chico, ahora notoriamente revuelto, en una suave caricia. Intentaba tranquilizarlo.

Sasuke: -Detuvo al la chica por la muñeca. Aún no lograba serenarse- ….

Sakura: ¿Sabes? No se porqué recordé en este instante la noche que te marchaste –su voz comenzaba a temblar. No tenía idea de porque le estaba contando aquello pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo- Aquella vez mi corazón se rompió, cuando te fuiste caí. Supe ese día que no volvería a ser la que hasta ese momento había sido… no.

Poco a poco fue apartándose de la calidez que el cuerpo de la kunoichi le proporcionaba, aún así no apartaba sus orbes negras de Sakura. Atento a ella se dejó caer en el respaldar del sillón. Sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo adolorido.

Sakura: Y me odié por haber vivido por las razones erradas. Por no haber hecho nada por mí, todo era por ti. Aún así tú me dejaste, sola y en silencio –la vista comenzaba a nublársele, las lágrimas pujaban por salir pero ella lo permitiría. No volvería a llorar frente a él-

Sasuke: … -no había palabras, no había excusas, nada que él hiciera podría reparar daño alguno. Ni a Sakura ni a Naruto-

Sakura: Desde aquella vez comencé a entrenar más duro, a fortalecerme. Hubo días en que pretendí estar bien, cuando en realidad no lo estaba. A los ojos de todos yo era feliz- suspiró- Fue tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de haberte perdido pero lo hice, no sabes lo difícil que es forzar una sonrisa cuando me veía rodeada de nuestros amigos y yo estaba sola. Aún más difícil levantarme, vestirme y vivir con el arrepentimiento de no haberte podido detener –no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña lágrima fría escapó a su control- Pero ¿Sabes que fue lo que mas me dolió? Que no hayas visto que amarte es lo que intentaba hacer….

Sasuke: Sakura… -intentó interrumpirla pero ello lo ignoró y continuó-

Sakura: No, Sasuke. Lo peor es que aún te amo –las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar descontroladas- Y amarte así, lastima mi alma –cubrió con sus manos su rostro para evitar que la viera llorar, aún así él lo sabía- De todas formas te marchaste… dime Sasuke ¿Qué lograste con tu venganza? Dime al menos que valió la pena o dime si no, dime ¿Por qué yo antes que tú? Contesta al menos… que quedó en tu vida.

Sasuke: Yo debería haber muerto aquella vez –sentenció serio- O deberías haberme matado tú ayer –bajó la mirada, la oyó sollozar con mayor intensidad- Al menos mi muerte habría significado algo.

Sakura: ¡No! Yo creo que si no moriste contra Itachi, si no moriste ayer, es por algo. Yo te estuve esperando ¿Sabes? Aunque quisiera negármelo, seguía pensando en ti –quería detenerse, no quería decirle todo aquello. Quería que él saliera de su vida para siempre, pero no tenía control sobre sí-

No supo porque, de pronto un mareo lo invadió, sería el alcohol actuando por él. Quizá la soledad o la culpa lo impulsaron a hacerlo. De pronto sintió la necesidad de tenerla; la tomó de las muñecas y con fuerza la atrajo hacia sí. Sakura no se resistió, sabía que estaba mal pero el deseo era más fuerte que la razón y la pasión termino venciendo sobre la cordura.

La miró con detenimiento, nunca la había visto así. Siempre vestía su característica ropa de entrenamiento, aquella vez llevaba un sweater rosado que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, posó sus labios en la piel desnuda. Sakura tembló, sus lágrimas no cesaban de rodar.

La acercó con más fuerza haciendo que la chica se sentara de frente a él, sobre su regazo, una pierna a cada lado. Comprendió al instante lo comprometedora de la posición en la que se encontraban, pero no le importó. Como nunca lo hizo. No le importó nada, no le importó lo que otros pudieran interpretar o pensar si llegaban a interrumpir el insólito momento.

Y la besó, como nunca lo había hecho la besó, por todas las veces que se lo negó lo hizo. Con voracidad, con desesperación y desenfreno. Le rozaba con deleite la boca, saboreando cada comisura, sus labios le sabían a sal. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro escurriéndose entre sus besos. Se apartó contemplando los labios de Sakura enrojecidos por la pasión de los besos y apresurado siguió con su lengua el camino de sal que el llanto había dejado; por sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello hasta perderse en su apenas insinuado escote; humedeciendo todo a su paso. Volvió a besarla, con más profundidad, con más ímpetu, acariciando con su lengua el suave paladar de la chica, jugueteando en su cavidad, saboreando sus besos.

Suaves movimientos corporales acompañaban la pasión del momento, las manos de ella alrededor de su cuello, él la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndola insaciable contra su cuerpo, volviendo a sentir en cada movimiento la fricción del primer momento, el placentero choque de ambos.

Aquel encuentro secreto era pura catarsis; con cada beso, cada abrazo, roce y caricia podían sentir cómo aquellos dolorosos momentos que los perturbaban eran eliminados uno a uno de sus recuerdos. Como quien expulsa una sustancia nociva de su organismo, con deliciosa lentitud el veneno en ellos iría desapareciendo.

Se separó de ella, con lentitud, como queriendo atesorar y grabar en su mente cada contacto, cada beso, la imagen de ella desalineada, fija en su retina. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Sasuke: Sakura… -susurró al oído de ella, la kunoichi sintió derretirse con el cálido aliento de él en su rostro. El sueño comenzaba a invadirlo, aún permanecían sentados en aquel sillón, el uno sobre el otro-

Sakura: Sasuke debes descansar –le dijo con lentitud. Habían permanecido encerrados, besándose por casi hora y media, habían sido inducidos en una especie de trance plácido al que ellos mismos se habían entregado gustosos, y los demás comenzarían a sospechar si al menos uno de ellos no volvía al comedor-

El joven Uchiha se puso de pié con cuidado, aún el alcohol hacía estragos en el organismo de los jóvenes. Con paso lento, aún desorientado, se recostó en la cama del rubio y al instante cayó dormido.

Lo contempló por unos segundos, dormir, tan apacible, tan relajado, tan lindo. Aún no lo descifraba, no sabía bien que era pero había algo de Sasuke que en esos momentos le provocaba demasiada ternura. Suspiró, acarició con delicadeza el rostro del moreno y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Sakura: -Ya con la perilla de la puerta entre los dedos- Sé que mañana esto no habrá ocurrido pero, aún así, no me arrepiento de nada –y dando una última mirada a la habitación salió. Ya pensaría que decirle a los demás-


	10. Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

10/24

¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo, hoy más temprano que ayer. Ya estoy un poquito mejor de ánimo y aunque no lo crean los comentarios que me dejaron ayudaron muchisimo, muchas gracias. Con respecto a lo de los diálogos quería pedirles perdón, ya se que es molesto y estoy intentando corregirlo (en este fic se me va a hacer imposible porque ya está terminado, perdon) pero para la próxima ya no va a ser así. Pasa que apenas empecé a escribir me servía para guiarme y se volvió una mala costumbre. Bueno no intento aburrirlos con mi vida y mis explicaciones y simplemente los dejo para que lean. Por favor sepan que siempre su opinion me ayuda y me gustaría seguir leyendo sobre lo que ustedes piensan.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

X

"Feliz cumpleaños"

Por momentos la observaba de reojo, y ella, conciente de esto le devolvía una mirada tímida. La noche había transcurrido en calma, a pesar de ello la tensión aparecía de cuando en cuando, con el roce de sus pieles. El contacto de sus ojos y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Shikamaru no le había dicho más nada en toda la velada.

Volvió a su lugar, junto a ella se encontraban Hinata y Tenten, Sakura había desaparecido. La rubia habló.

Ino: -Dirigiéndose a su castaña amiga. Las tres habían bebido, quizá, demasiado. Al menos ella tenía justificación, no había sido nada fácil decirle a su amigo de la infancia que le gustaba- Tenten ¿No hablaras con Neji? –el tema era recurrente y la aludida simplemente las evadía-

Tenten: -Posó sus ojos avellana sobre el Hyuuga, él se giró a verla y ella desvió la mirada- ¿Cómo quieres que haga algo así? –se derrumbó, su voz sonaba triste y lejana- Si le digo que me gusta alegara que estoy ebria y que por eso le dije tal cosa. Mañana hará como si nada hubiera ocurrido –suspiró- Él no parece agradarle mucho el contacto con otros, lo conozco demasiado, me rechazará –bufó molesta- ¡Bah! ¿Quien me manda a enamorarme de semejante tonto? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya notado en todo este tiempo? Es Neji –se respondió como si la simple pronunciación del nombre respondiera a todas sus preguntas-

Hinata: Tenten ¿Estás enamorada de mi primo Neji?

Ino: Hinata tiene razón, yo sólo pensé que te gustaba, no que te sentías así –agregó sorprendida la chica. Tenten simplemente asintió-

Hinata observó a su amiga con tristeza, se sentía tan identificada con aquello que le pasaba a Tenten, pues ella misma se encontraba en igual situación. Miró con disimulo a Naruto, se encontraba al final del comedor festejado su cumpleaños, sonriente. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando su fiesta, adoraba verlo feliz. Desde que eran pequeños lo había observado de lejos, jamás se había acercado demasiado a él, lo había visto siempre solo, triste, incomprendido. Ella misma se sentía así, por eso lo admiraba, a pesar de lo desgraciada que había sido su infancia el rubio había logrado invertir su situación. Ahora todos lo respetaban por quien era y se había hecho alguien fuerte y decidido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono carmesí.

Ino: Hinata ¿Por qué te sonrojas? –preguntó persiguiendo con la mirada el camino que seguían los perlados ojos de su amiga para averiguar que era lo que miraba con tanta intensidad, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- Naruto…

Hinata: -Al oír el nombre del rubio se volteó hacia Ino- ¿Qué? –preguntó nerviosa intentando hacer caso omiso al descubrimiento de la rubia-

Tenten: ¿Naruto? –quien no comprendía la situación-

Ino: Hinata ¿Te gusta Naruto? –Tenten se mostró sorprendida-

Hinata: No… no –intentaba decir nerviosa, su voz la delataba por completo- No es lo que piensan. Yo no… -¿A quien quería engañar? Lo quería, demasiado-

Tenten: Está bien si te gusta Naruto, Hinata –intentó confortarla. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y continuó- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

Hinata: -Desvió su blanquecina mirada, su rostro se encontraba completamente sonrosado- ¿Para decirle que? –colocaba ambas manos en su rostro intentando cubrir su vergüenza-

Ino: Pues, lo tienes fácil –le sonrió alegre- Podrías decirle: Feliz cumpleaños. Luego improvisas.

La chica volvió a observarlo, tan lindo, parecía un niño. Sus rubios cabellos alborotados, su mirada azul, sus marcas en ambas mejillas. Adoraba todo en él, su decisión, su forma de ser.

En ese instante un recuerdo cruzó fugaz por su cabeza, su primer examen chunin. Ella se había enfrentado contra Neji (por unos segundos observó a su primo, se alegraba de tenerlo ahora de su lado) y Naruto la había respaldado durante toda la batalla. La había alentado a seguir, a demostrar quien era realmente Hinata Hyuuga. Su cuerpo cayó rendido, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado, aún así Naruto corrió para estar junto a ella.

Hinata: Naruto… -suspiró. Tenía miedo-

Ino: Sólo ve… -le dijo dándole un suave empujoncito-

Se paró, sus piernas le temblaban, temía que le fallaran y cayera al piso. Dio un pequeño paso, sus latidos se aceleraban con cada golpe de su pié con el piso, a cada segundo la distancia entre ellos se acortaba y sentía su rostro arder de la vergüenza. Pronto estaría junto a él ¿Y si nada salía de sus labios? ¿Y si Naruto la ignoraba? La inseguridad la invadía, miró al rubio, ya no había marcha atrás.

Sintió una pequeña presencia junto a él, se giró. Sintió el piso moverse y todo pasar ante sus ojos con una velocidad indescriptible, el alcohol nublaba sus sentidos y lo hacía parecer más torpe de lo común. Pensó que caía, en un rápido movimiento estiró los bazos y se sostuvo de los hombros de la chica, quedando frente a frente con ella. Hinata tembló.

Naruto: -Sonrió al ver quien era el soporte de su cuerpo- ¡Hinata!

Hinata: Na… Naruto –atinó a decir, la cercanía de él la incomodaba. Él se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás quedando, por momentos, a centímetros de los labios de ella- Yo… yo… sólo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños –la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó-

Naruto: ¡Gracias Hinata! No… no sabes –hipó- lo feliz que estoy –se inclinó hacia delante y la abrazó-

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al sentir el calor de Naruto los cerró, dejándose llevar. No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y los brazos de él rodeaban ahora su espalda. Ella permanecía quieta, no quería apartarse de allí.

Estaban muy próximos, con delicadeza y lentitud dejó reposar su mentón en el hombro del chico, la cálida respiración de él chocando contra su mejilla la relajaba y a la vez la enloquecía. Las demás personas en aquel cuarto dejaron de existir y en aquel instante, sólo estaban ellos dos.

Al momento de apartarse el muchacho la abrazó con más fuerza, haciendo que los escasos centímetros que separaban sus cuerpos desaparecieran. Hinata suspiró, ella tampoco quería separarse, con cuidado rodeó la cintura de él con sus brazos, correspondiendo el gesto. Todos miraban confundidos la escena. Ino y Tenten sonreían.

Naruto: Hinata –la llamó suave al oído, el hedor a alcohol emanó de entre sus labios pero a ella no le importó. Seguía hipnotizada por el abrazo que el rubio le dedicaba- Gracias… por estar aquí.

Hinata: -Podía sentir su corazón palpitando con violencia dentro de su pecho. Aquello le parecía demasiado irreal, no podía creer que Naruto le agradeciera a ella por estar junto a él- Na… ruto –suspiró, el aire al roce con la piel del rubio lo hizo temblar- Yo… yo debería agradecerte. Tú…me ensañaste mucho –posó por un breve instante sus labios en la mejilla de él, dándole así un suave beso fugaz. Él intensificó más el agarre- Siempre te he admirado… -volvió a esconder su perlada mirada detrás de los párpados cerrados. No podía creer que estuviera diciéndole todo aquello-

Naruto: -No quería soltarla, no quería dejarla, no entendía porque pero había algo que le impedía dejarla ir. Le resultaba tan agradable contenerla entre sus brazos que la sola idea de no tenerla así lo entristecía- Me gusta abrazarte –no sabía porque le había confesado aquello, se sentía estúpido. Maldito alcohol, no volvería a tomar. Lo que oyó a continuación lo tranquilizó, ya no se sentía tan avergonzado-

Hinata: A mi también me gusta abrazarte Naruto… -sentía toda su sangre acumulársele en las mejillas, se imaginó que en aquel momento no podía verse más sonrojada- Feliz cumpleaños.

Él con lentitud comenzó a aflojar el agarre como queriendo prolongar aquel momento lo más posible, sus cuerpos empezaron a separarse. La miró, ella le sonreía con dulzura, había algo en ella que le traía paz. Sin romper el contacto visual acarició de arriba abajo el brazo de ella mientras se alejaba. Al final, sus dedos se rozaron y al instante todo contacto había desaparecido. La chica volvía a su lugar.

Todos los presentes alternaban la mirada entre la Hyuuga y el rubio, él parecía no percatarse de ello. Hinata simplemente se sentó junto a sus amigas cubriendo el rubor de su rostro con las manos.

Ino: -Mostrándole una amplia sonrisa- ¿Viste? Te dije que no sería tan malo –le dijo guiñando a su amiga un ojo. La peliazul asintió feliz, jamás olvidaría aquel abrazo-

Hinata: Gracias Ino, Tenten…

Las tres sonrieron alegre y continuaron conversando y bebiendo sake. Tenten miró con tristeza a Neji ¿Algún día llegaría su oportunidad? ¿Sería capaz de decirle cuanto lo quería? Negó con la cabeza. Él era impasible, serio y completamente incapaz de demostrar sentimientos. Aunque intentara no podía imaginar a Neji capaz de proferirle algún gesto de cariño a ella. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo, él le gustaba tal y como era.

Naruto observó a todos lados, Sakura no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Acaso ella se había ido sin despedirse de él? No le pareció probable.

Naruto: -Gritó llamando la atención de todos los presentes- ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! –varios en la mesa miraron con incredulidad al rubio. Sabían que era despistado ¿Pero llegar a ese punto?-

Ino: ¿Naruto eres idiota o qué? –respondió Ino- Hace más de media hora que se fue a tu cuarto con Sasuke –por la mente de todos los presentes se cruzó la misma idea-

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –La rubia se dejó caer en la silla rendida, Naruto podía ser demasiado inocente. También cabía la posibilidad de que se equivocaran pero pensar que se habían escabullido juntos resultaba más atractivo- Iré a buscarla.

Ino: No te atrevas Naruto –le advirtió. El rubio miraba incrédulo a la chica hasta que finalmente comprendió lo que todos insinuaban-

Sakura: -Quien aparecía en esos momentos preguntó confusa- ¿Qué no se atreva a qué? –Todos los presentes se voltearon a verla, no se dejó intimidar-

Naruto: ¡Sakura! –gritó alterado, aún permanecía en su cabeza la imagen de su amiga y el moreno juntos en su cama-

Sakura: Naruto –comenzó seria, alzó la voz al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención- A Sasuke le dio otro ataque, ya sabes, las convulsiones –todos oían expectantes la conversación- Yo lo llevé a tu cuarto y allí se quedó dormido después de tranquilizarse –todo los presentes se distendieron y el ambiente de curiosidad se dispersó-

Naruto: ¡¿Entonces no te acostaste con Sasuke?! –a veces podía ser tan poco sutil-

Sakura: -Se alarmó- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! –le espetó molesta- nada pasó entre él y yo –la última línea era mentira y lo sabía ¿Qué mas daba? Nadie tenía porque saber lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto-

Naruto: -Retrocedió, Sakura enfadada era realmente aterrorizante- Lo siento… es que pensamos –El rostro de la chica se deformó aún más-

Sakura: ¡¿Pensamos?! –citó al rubio. Gritaba histérica, no podía creer que hubieran estado sacando conclusiones de ella a sus espaldas-

Naruto: Lo siento Sakura, de veras –se disculpó el rubio suplicante. No quería hacerla enfadar-

Sakura: -Respiró hondo intentando calmarse- Bien –dijo seria- Pero que no vuelva a repetirse.

Naruto: No, de veras –dijo negando frenético con la cabeza-

Sakura volvió a su lugar, junto a sus amigas. Aún rememoraba cada instante que había pasado con él, cada beso, cada caricia. No se lo contaría a ellas, no, nadie lo sabría, sería su secreto. Y aunque sabía que aquello no se repetiría, no podía evitar sentirse feliz y liberada. Había esperado por él demasiado tiempo, al menos, esta vez, la vida le otorgaba una muy esperada y merecida recompensa.

Ino: ¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó confundida la rubia-

Sakura: Por nada Ino… por nada.


	11. Perlas y almendras

**Disclaimer: Los persnajes de Naruto no me pertencen.**

11/24

Bueno acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Sepan que me hicieron muy feliz los comentarios que me dejaron y me alegra saber que el fic está gustando. Bueno la verdad es que hoy voy a ser breve porque no quiero aburrirlos. Una última cosita, quería agradecerles a los que se toman la molestia de firmar y dejar su opinión con respecto a mi humilde fic. Gracias y espero seguir leyendo de ustedes para así saber que les parece. ¡Ah! Y también gracias a los que leen. Ya está, ahora los dejo leer tranquilos.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XI

"Perlas y almendras"

La luz comenzaba a perturbarle el sueño, abrió los ojos con pesadez y observo el cuarto con la mirada perdida, definitivamente aquel lugar en el que había amanecido no era su casa. Se giró para encontrarse con una alborotada cabellera rubia, era Naruto quien roncaba tan sonoramente que cada carraspeo resonaba áspero en su cabeza. Como intensos ecos punzantes: Resaca.

Maldijo ¿Por qué demonios había bebido tanto?

Naruto: -Quien frotaba con frenesí su frente como intentando suprimir el dolor residual que el sake le había dejado. Sonrió- Despertaste…

Sasuke: -Lo miró cansino- ¡Hmp!

Naruto: ¡Demonios que dolor de cabeza! –gritó-

Sasuke: ¡No grites idiota! –le espetó. Su propia resaca estaba haciendo estragos en su mente y los gritos del rubio no ayudaban-

Naruto: ¡Ja! Tú también bebiste demasiado –rió burlonamente-

Sasuke: ¡Hmp! –algo molesto intentó golpearlo, lamentablemente su estado no se lo permitió y falló-

Naruto: Bien, bien. No te molesto más ¿Vamos a comer algo? –dijo mirando el reloj: las 12:30- ¡Vaya! Si que dormimos…

Comenzaba a dificultársele respirar, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite. Esquivó con agilidad el siguiente golpe pero al no ser lo suficientemente rápida Neji la rozó.

Neji: ¿Qué te sucede Tenten? Estás distraída –comentó con su siempre presente seriedad. Sus blanquecinos ojos la observaban con atención. Odiaba que hiciera eso, se sentía demasiado vulnerable y expuesta a él-

Tenten: Lo siento… -se disculpó nerviosa- Es que me duele la cabeza, no me siento muy bien.

Neji: No debiste haber tomado anoche –sentenció impasible- O al menos sé conciente de las consecuencias. Si quieres no seguimos.

Tenten: -En su rostro se dibujó una leve mueca de tristeza, así era él, siempre tan estricto, consigo y los demás- No –no quería parar ahora, aquellas horas de entrenamiento eran lo único que compartía con él. Él hacía poco había sido ascendido a Jounin y con eso la distancia entre ellos había aumentado-

Se puso en posición de batalla, dejando una prudente distancia entre ella y su adversario. Aunque sus ojos se encontraban ahora fijos en Neji su mente desvariaba en recuerdos de niñez haciendo que su concentración flaqueara. El Hyuuga se adelantó.

Fue en ese momento que reaccionó, al sentir su presencia detrás de ella. Su espalda reposaba sobre el pecho de él, cual se elevaba agitado por el excesivo esfuerzo físico. El brazo izquierdo la rodeaba por la cintura mientras el derecho se mantenía a la altura de sus hombros, él con un kunai en mano rozaba amenazante la suave piel del cuello de Tenten. Podía sentir la respiración de él en su nuca, la proximidad de ambos la intimidaba.

Tenten: Neji… -intentó articular pero de sus labios sólo escapó un susurro-

Neji: -Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, poco a poco la fue soltando- No tiene sentido seguir con esto Tenten –la chica aún lamentaba la separación de sus cuerpos-

Tenten: -Lo miró con tristeza, sabía que para él aquello no era más que una práctica, por el contrario, para ella aquello significaba mucho más- Lo siento Neji.

Neji: -Negó suavemente con la cabeza- No lo lamentes, intenta averiguar que te tiene distraída y cuando lo hayas solucionado volveremos a entrenar.

Tenten desvió la mirada ¿Averiguar que era lo que la distraía? Si él tan solo supiera. Si al menos tuviera el valor para decirle que era por él que ella era un desastre, que por su culpa sus aptitudes ninjas flaqueaban cerca de él, era quien nublaba su razón y la hacía perder la cordura. Pero debía ser honesta, jamás podría decirle cuan importante era para ella y aún si pudiera, era un hecho seguro que Neji la rechazaría. Al menos de esa forma conservaba alguna especie de lazo con él; al menos así no perdería su amistad. Ni su esperanza.

Posó sus almendrados ojos en la mirada perlada de Neji, su vista comenzaba a ofuscarse. No quería llorar y aunque las lágrimas pujaran por salir ella jamás lo permitiría. No lloraría frente a él, no, debía mostrarse frente: Un shinobi jamás muestra sus sentimientos. Ojalá Neji no lo notara.

La miró sorprendido, sus ojos se veían ahora triste y cristalinos ¿Acaso Tenten estaba por llorar?

Neji: ¿Me dirás que demonios te ocurre? –preguntó con poco tacto y completa ausencia de sutileza-

Tenten: -No pudo evitarlo, una negra lágrima escapó a su control y rodó libre por su suave mejilla hasta perderse entre sus labios- No es nada Neji: Has estado rara últimamente –comentó-

Tenten: Neji ¿Te agrada mi compañía? –preguntó temerosa-

Neji: -Se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –la chica simplemente se limitó a observarlo expectante- Pues… te prefiero a Lee.

Tenten: -Sonrió ¿Qué mas podía hacer? A veces el Hyuuga podía ser demasiado insensible- Entiendo.

Neji: No entiendo tu actitud –preguntó acercándose con paso lento hacia la kunoichi-

Tenten: No te preocupes, no es nada –dijo más intentando convencerse a sí misma que a su compañero-

Neji: Bien –asintió- Debo irme tengo una misión. Volveré en un par de días.

Tenten: ¿Lo prometes?

Neji: -Enarcó una ceja, la chica cada día actuaba más extraño- ¿Cómo crees que moriría en una misión tan absurda?

Tenten: Si… -dijo bajando la mirada, de pronto se sentía una tonta- Tienes razón. Adiós Neji.

Neji: -Le dirigió una última mirada a su amiga ¿Aquel suave sonido era un sollozo?- Adiós Tenten –y sin decir más comenzó a alejarse del lugar sirviéndose de las ramas de los árboles para impulsarse-

Emprendió su regreso a casa, se sentía abatida y la tristeza la abrumaba. Caminaba despistada, con la mirada perdida sin siquiera reparar en el camino que había tomado. Sin darse cuenta sus pies la guiaban inconsciente al territorio Hyuuga.

Al notar donde se encontraba, maldijo. La casa de Neji ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía decirle que lo quería, él jamás lo aceptaría. Pero empeoraba a cada día, sentía que pronto su pecho explotaría por intentar contener aquellos sentimientos tan intensos, perdía la concentración, las ganas de entrenar. Lo extrañaba demasiado, incluso en las noches a veces lloraba ¿Por qué debía sentirse así? No era justo, no, ella no lo había elegido y por ende no tenía control sobre ello.

Pero a la vez ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? Había pasado demasiados años junto a él, tantas prácticas, misiones. Él siempre la había protegido, no había permitido que cayera ¿Y cómo negarlo? Si junto a él se sentía bien, feliz, capaz de todo, él la hacía desear ser fuerte y poderosa. Él la motorizaba hacia su sueño, aquel que aún conservaba de niña: Llegar a ser como Tsunade.

Volvió a dirigir una última mirada a la casa de Neji, en su mente sólo podía ver los ojos de él. Tan blancos como perlas, tan intensos y vehementes. A pesar de parecer fríos, sus ojos la hipnotizaban, la atraían, la manipulaban. Amaba verse reflejada en ellos, la hacían sentirse dichosa, deseada. De alguna forma sentía, que con la simple mirada, Neji podía desnudarla por completo: en cuerpo y alma.

Tenten: ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando! –se reprochó- Ya me estoy empezando a parecer a la pervertida de Ino –dijo recordando los sueños eróticos que su amiga tenía con su compañero de equipo. Aún así no podía evitar desear a Neji-

De forma efímera la idea de poder contemplar al Hyuuga desnudo se cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un intenso tono rosado. Rememoró cada detalle de él, sus labios eran lo que más le atraía, deseosos de ser probados.

Tenten: -Sintiendo un intenso calor apoderarse de su cuerpo intentó dispersar sus pensamientos y alejar aquellas ridículas fantasías que ahora se formaban en su cabeza, más no podía, el deseo era más fuerte. Indestructible- ¿Cómo se me ocurren estas cosas? –se cuestionó algo alterada, a pesar de haberse sentido atraída por él desde que eran niños, nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos para con él. Ni lo había deseado de esa forma. En fin ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no era una niña, ahora tenía 19 años y, tarde o temprano aquello surgiría- Cómo si fuera posible- Bufó molesta. Se enredaba sola, en sus propios conflictos, cada día le parecía más difícil estar cerca de él y no poder tocarlo-

Retomó su camino, esta vez hacia su casa, no quería ser vista allí ¿Qué pensaría Hinata si la viera en los territorios de su clan?

El rubio miró extrañado a Sasuke, por alguna razón el moreno parecía hoy, mas taciturno que de costumbre. Actuaba extraño, no comía, simplemente se limitaba a jugar con su comida. Aquello era una tortura para Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura me dijo que ayer te dio un nuevo ataque –soltó con simpleza, algo preocupado por la salud de su amigo-

Sasuke: -Aparto la vista del plato, casi lleno, y miró al rubio. Al parecer Sakura no le había comentado nada más, sólo que lo había cuidado. Lo sabía pues sino a esas alturas Naruto estaría haciendo un escándalo sobre el asunto- Hmp.

Naruto: ¿Fuiste al hospital?

Sasuke: Me dijeron que es algo pasajero y que debo esperar –respondió sin siquiera inmutarse-

Naruto: Seguro que Tsunade no sabe que hacer y por eso te ha dicho eso –agregó el rubio tratando de hacer hablar al Uchiha, odiaba el silencio que por momentos los envolvía-

Sasuke: -Recordó algo de pronto, se había prometido hacerlo. Aunque fuera en contra de sus principios, debía hacérselo saber. Hacerle saber que estaba agradecido- Gracias –respondió casi en un susurro y sin mirarlo-

Naruto: -No comprendía nada ¿Sasuke agradeciéndole a él? Definitivamente necesitaba atesorar aquel momento único e irrepetible en la historia- De nada –le respondió animado, al instante notó que no tenía idea del porque su amigo le agradecía- Pero ¿Por qué? –agregó riendo nervioso-

Sasuke: Mira que eres idiota –refunfuñó entre dientes- Por dar sangre para salvarme.

Naruto: -Dejó escapar una alegre carcajada- Pues sí yo quería darte sangre pero Tsunade no lo permitió. También soy B+ pero dijo que podía ser demasiado peligroso, por el Kyuubi –frunció en ceño- ¡Qué estupidez! No creo que el maldito zorro haya influido en algo. Insistí, aún así no me lo permitió –dijo algo molesto- Sakura es 0, ella fue quien donó –rió ensanchando aún más su risueña sonrisa- La pobre casi se desmaya –dijo recordando el evento- Es a ella a quien tendrás que agradecerle, pero no vuelve hasta unos días, salió en una misión.

No podía comprenderlo ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si había dejado en claro que ella no quería volver a tener contacto alguno con él. Incluso había intentado matarlo días antes. Constantemente con sus conductas, lo desorientaba. Rememorando la noche anterior ya no podía estar seguro que debía pensar, al menos ella se encontraba lejos y así podría darle tiempo a las cosas para que se enfriaran. Así podrían pretender que nada había ocurrido.


	12. Agridulce

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, para nada.**

12/24

Nada acá estoy de nuevo disculpándome por subir tan tarde este capítulo. No volví a mi casa en todo el día y se me hizo imposible, no me malentiendan, no estoy tratando de excusarme. No, por eso pido perdon por el retraso pero nada más quería que supieran que no fue mi intención. También (y no quiero sonar reiterativa porque suelo serlo) sepan que me hace muy bien leer sus opiniones porque así puedo saber si les gusta o no, que debería arreglar o que no. En fin, que les atrae en algo el fic. Me hace muy feliz leerlos. Desde ya mil gracias por leer. Y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos, otra vez.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XII

"Agridulce"

Permanecía inmóvil, sentada bajo un árbol apartada de sus compañeros. Sabía que ambos la observaban curiosos pues no era su costumbre permanecer en silencio. Normalmente ella estaría junto a ellos conversando alegre y disfrutando aquellos breves minutos de descanso pero hoy no sentía ánimos de hablar con nadie.

Hacía ya una semana desde que habían partido de Konoha, la mañana siguiente al cumpleaños de Naruto, y ahora sólo les quedaban tres días antes de regresar a sus hogares.

Llevó con parsimonia los dedos a su boca sintiendo con suavidad en la yema, al contacto con sus labios, la etérea esencia de Sasuke, dejada tras los besos intercambiados. Los labios de él habían dejado en su boca un intenso sabor agridulce. Por un lado lo sucedido no podía evitar provocarle cierto dolor punzante en su pecho, una sensación de acidez constante. Le resultaba doloroso volver a caer en aquella dependencia enfermiza que tanto repudiaba. Pero por otro aquel encuentro le había parecido exquisito; la respiración de él en su boca, el contacto de los cuerpos, aquel tan ansiado beso, anhelado por tantos años volviéndose un hecho tangible. Ahora estaba confundida. Más que nunca se odiaba y detestaba volver a perder el control de sus sentimientos, que con tanto esfuerzo había aprendido a dominar.

Sakura: ¿Cómo pude permitirlo, ser tan débil? –se maldecía recordando a cada segundo las imágenes de aquel momento que no podían evitar provocarle placer- Ya no soy una niña –se reafirmó- No debo hacer un escándalo por algo tan insignificante. Por algo que no se repetirá pues nunca debería haber ocurrido en primer lugar -fue un error, quizá el mejor de todos, pero un error al fin. Un pequeño desliz que se aseguraría, no volvería a pasar-

Suspiró. Él aún seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre ella, y Sakura, sumisa, con gusto lo aceptaba.

Sakura: ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Por qué ahora? Con lo que me había costado perdonarlo… -prácticamente la vida de ambos, y su amistad con Naruto pues después de lo ocurrido había discutido fuertemente con el rubio por entrometerse en sus decisiones, sabía que él tenía razón y le agradecía haberla detenido. Ahora lo sabía, jamás se hubiera perdonado matarlo, habría significado la pérdida de su vida misma-

Su presencia le resultaba tóxica: dañina pero a la vez adictiva. Aún después de tantos años Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo su talón de Aquiles.

De pronto sintió una presencia conocida a su lado, Ino acababa de acercarse y sentarse junto a ella.

Ino: ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? –preguntó-

Sakura: -Forzó una sonrisa- Nada Ino –sabía que ella sólo se preocupaba, aún así no le diría, por más que necesitara su atención. Su amiga jamás lo entendería, nadie sería capaz de hacerlo. Nadie podría meterse bajo su piel y sentir lo que ella cuando pensaba en él. Y aún si pudieran, estaba segura de que al ver en su interior nadie querría acercársele. Nadie en su sano juicio elegiría semejante desazón-

Soledad: Había aprendido del mejor. Antes de conocerlo a él ella no conocía aquella temida palabra, ahora la caracterizaba. Por su culpa había probado el fruto del desamparo. Había sentido el abandono, saboreado el despecho y aprendido del dolor. Ya no se exponía, ese constante miedo a quedarse sola se cernía sobre ella como una inmensa nube negra. Ya no se entregaba en cada sentimiento, quería con resguardo, deseaba con prudencia y no mostraba emoción.

No volvería a permitir que despedazaran su corazón, se le había hecho difícil recoger los pedazos que habían quedado regados en aquel frío banco de cemento y aún así no había vuelto a ser el mismo, ella ya no era la misma.

Ino: ¿Sakura? –los celestes ojos de su amiga la miraban intranquilos- ¿No me oyes? Te estoy hablando…

Sakura: ¡Oh! Lo siento –se disculpó ¿Qué podía hacer? Su mente no parecía pedirle permiso para divagar, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar-

Ino: -Negó con la cabeza- Estás distraída…

Sakura: Es solo que estoy cansada y ya quiero regresar a Konoha –Bien sabía que era una mentira, no tenía deseos de volver y por primera vez disfrutaba estar lejos de la aldea. Volver significaba enfrentarlo- Esta misión es realmente tediosa, sólo tenemos que recolectar esta estúpida información- la idea no era exactamente seductora-

Ino: En eso tienes razón –admitió la rubia- Sé que me enviaron porque mi jutsu de intercambio de mentes resulta útil, pero desearía no tener que estar aquí –Sakura asintió. Ambas dirigieron la mirada a su compañero- Esperemos que los insectos de Shino hayan conseguido la información restante. Con algo de suerte mañana por la tarde podremos regresar –Sakura simplemente asintió le resultaba totalmente indiferente-

Se recostó en la hierba, una vez más ignorando la curiosa mirada de su amiga. No quería delatarse pero tampoco le importaba tanto como para fingir. Respiró profundo, la brisa resultaba liviana, demasiado pensó. Por alguna razón cuando estaba junto a él, todo a su alrededor parecía denso, incluso el aire que Sasuke respiraba parecía espeso. El ambiente se tornaba pesado y a Sakura se le dificultaba pensar con claridad, él ofuscaba sus sentidos. Y recientemente había comprobado que aún lo hacía.

Sakura: ¡Maldición! –susurró dejando salir su frustración, aferraba sus dedos con fuerza al pasto rasguñando levemente la tierra. Había olvidado que Ino aún permanecía junto a ella-

Ino: ¿Qué? –preguntó inclinándose sobre ella-

Sakura: -Cerró lo ojos molesta, él se apoderaba de ella de la peor manera. No podía arrancárselo de sus pensamientos, de sí misma. De pronto recordó a su amiga- Nada.

Ino: ¿Me dirás si algo te sucede?

Sakura: No –sentenció imperturbable. La expresión confortable de su amiga cambió a una mirada de tristeza- Por que nada me pasa –agregó la pelirrosa al ver el rostro de ella- No te preocupes –se incorporó-

Ino: Está bien –dijo ella aún dudando. La tristeza se había apoderado de ella y no sabía porque lo necesitaba más que nunca- Ojalá estuviera aquí Shikamaru…

Sakura: -Un escape, así podría desviar la atención de sus pensamiento- ¿Te dijo algo?

Ino: -Bufó cansina- No, aún nada. De todas formas –agregó- no hubo tiempo de hablar. Esta misión empezó la mañana siguiente al cumpleaños de Naruto –lo extrañaba demasiado. Aunque se forzara a creerlo sabía que aquello no era simple amistad- Sólo espero que me diga algo y no sólo me evite.

Sakura: Él jamás haría algo así, se conocen de toda la vida –no como Sasuke que había sido capaz de abandonarlos después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él-

Ino: Creo que tienes razón.

Sakura: Claro que sí –agregó intentando animar a su amiga. Ojalá ella pudiera sentir esa seguridad. No, ella era inestable. Y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer en estados críticos, no quería volver a caer en aquel pozo depresivo al que había saltado tras la partida del Uchiha. Temía, esta vez, no poder detenerse. Nadie podría salvarla a tiempo. No quería perderse-

Se recordó consumida. Aquella imagen reflejada en el espejo de su habitación aún la atormentaba en sueños, el fantasma de su pasado la atosigaba. Delgada en extremo, su piel adherida a los huesos, su inexistente cintura. Sus ojos enmarcados en terrible ojeras negras. Las siempre presentes lágrimas, los rasguños, los cortes y magulladuras. El castigo a su cuerpo, la manifestación de su alma. Aún así el dolor no se iba ¿Por qué seguía allí? Si había intentado llorarlo, vomitarlo y hasta sangrarlo. Había renunciado a su vida, su rutina, sus días. Sin Sasuke no eran lo mismo. Nada era igual.

Se recordó frente a aquel espejo encargado de mostrar día a día lo deplorable de su estado. Aquel reflejo que tanto asco en ella producía ¿Por qué debía consumirse por él? Y lo culpaba, por haberla abandonado lo odiaba. Era su culpa que ella hubiera tocado fondo. Ahora caminaba la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte. Aquel límite borroso, aún dudaba de que lado estuviera.

Y sólo Sakura lo sabía, aquella idea había cruzado su cabeza. Se asustó de lo que era capaz de pensar, a veces se sorprendía ella misma. Querer terminar su vida (por mano propia). Por supuesto jamás lo llevó a cabo. Sólo deseaba ser salvada. Se sentía atrapada allí donde no pertenecía, se veía en blanco y negro en un mundo a color. Y nadie la notaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la pelirrosa. Donde hay oscuridad hay luz y aquel pequeño destello de esperanza había sido su redención: Sus amigos, su familia.

Así aprendió a discernir entre quienes realmente importaban y quienes sólo eran un relleno en su vida, sin lugar significativo que ocupar.

Sus padres, siempre presentes, cuidándola. Aún se odiaba por haberlos hecho pasar tan mal momento. Aquellos rostros de tristeza jamás olvidaría.

Naruto. No tenía palabras para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. Jamás la había abandonado, constantemente repitiendo "Todo estará bien" le había tendido una mano para sacarla de aquel pozo depresivo en el que ella había caído y, definitivamente, tocado fondo. Tanto el rubio como Kakashi no la habían dejado rendirse y, por ello, estaría siempre agradecida.

Hinata y Tenten. Nunca se había dado oportunidad de conocerlas. Su vida siempre había versado sobre el Uchiha cegándola a todo y a todos. Aquella vez lo comprendió, lo vacía que había estado hasta conocerlas. De aquella amarga experiencia, siempre rescataría el haberles permitido entrar en su vida. Más aún rescataría el haber recuperado algo que nunca debió haber perdido: Ino.

Ella siempre la había salvado, de niña la había defendido a muerte. A los doce, a pesar de haber sido rivales por el mismo chico, la había salvado de los ninja de la aldea del sonido. Y aquella vez, tras la partida de Sasuke, no había sido la excepción. La había cuidado durante el día, en las largas noches de insomnio, en momentos de desesperación extrema y en las situaciones de desesperanza absoluta. Siempre junto a ella. Siempre Ino.

Sakura: -Sonrió, su rosado flequillo cubría sus ojos, ahora cristalinos por la invasión de las lágrimas- Nunca es demasiado tarde…

Ino: -Se giró a su amiga, sorprendida. Conocía muy bien aquellas palabras pues ella misma las había proferido. Aquella noche la había encontrado en su cuarto llorando, como de costumbre, por Sasuke. En su rostro también se dibujó una llorosa sonrisa teñida de nostalgia. Esa vez había recuperado a su amiga- No, nunca lo es.

Sakura: Gracias Ino –le dijo en un susurró casi imperceptible-

Ino: -Rió alegre- No te pongas sentimental frentona.

Sakura: Mira quien habla cerda –respondió feliz recordando el enfrentamiento que habían tenido en su primer examen chunin-

Ino: -A veces podía ser demasiado irritante- ¡Cállate frente de marquesina!

Sakura: -E Ino demasiado impetuosa- ¡Cállate tú! ¡Eres una cerda!

Es verdad, quizá jamás congeniarían del todo. Tal vez porque ambas eran demasiado similares, o simplemente aquella era la naturaleza de su relación. Pero aunque en muchos aspectos fueran diferentes y aunque discutieran por tonterías, sabían que siempre se tendrían la una a la otra, y eso, de alguna forma tranquilizaba a Sakura.

Ahora más que nunca lo había comprendido. Por ninguna razón, se permitiría volver a caer. Por todos lo que estuvieron junto a ella y, más importante aún, por ella misma jamás dejaría de luchar. La vida seguiría, con o sin Sasuke y Sakura no volvería a quedarse atrás.


	13. Un pequeño escape

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

13/24

Acá estoy de nuevo actualizando la historia. Éste es un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrunten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Por favor sigan dejándome su opinión que me encanta y me hace muy feliz, gracias a sus comentarios ya se que tengo que arreglar para los próximos fics. En fin, mil gracias por firmar y me alegra que la historia los tenga interesado. También gracias a los que deciden leer mi humilde fic.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XIII

"Un pequeño escape"

Caminaba con pesadumbre por aquel tramo familiar, las tranquilas calles de Konoha teñidas de un rosado atardecer. Finalmente había regresado a su hogar, de alguna forma aquello no la animaba. Seguía en silencio con aquella mirada triste que no pasaba desapercibida para Ino. Sentía inmensas ganas de llorar y no podía explicar porque.

Ino: ¿Estás bien? –había notado que últimamente su amiga estaba distinta. Más taciturna-

Sakura: -Se encogió de hombros. Odiaba aquella impotencia de no comprender el porqué de su estado anímico- Supongo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Ino? –la chica asintió- ¿Alguna vez te sentiste tan triste, con muchas ganas de llorar, sin saber por que?

Ino: Pues claro –dijo dando unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro de su amiga. La pelirrosa soltó un desganado suspiro- ¿Sabes? Siempre que me siento así trato de hacer algo. Irte a la cama ahora sólo hará que sientas más ganas de llorar. Eso no es una opción –dijo subiendo el tono de voz intentando animarla- ¿Qué dices?

Sakura: -La miró de reojo, sabía que la rubia tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentirse mal- No lo sé.

Ino: -Forzando una sonrisa- ¡Vamos! –la animó- Le diremos a Tenten y a Hinata y podemos ir a tomar algo a "Kuroi".

Sonrió de lado: Un pequeño escape. Una nueva oportunidad, su única esperanza de bienestar. Sabía que la solución no estaba en un Púb. y que ahogar sus penas en un vaso de sake no era lo mejor. Sabía que si continuaba de esa forma terminaría pareciéndose a Tsunade más de lo que deseaba. También era conciente de que aquello no acabaría con su angustia ni haría desaparecer el dolor pero al menos, por un par de horas, podría olvidarse de sus problemas. Realmente la idea comenzaba a seducirla.

Ino: ¿Qué dices? –preguntó a la muchacha-

Sakura: Bien… -dijo en casi un susurro-

De pronto sintieron la presencia de alguien en el camino, a unos metros de donde se encontraban ellas. Miró de reojo, sabía quien era. Su corazón dio un vuelco. El moreno se acercó.

Shikamaru: Ino… -se acercó a la rubia saludando de paso a Sakura-

Ino: Ho… hola Shikamaru –murmuró algo sonrojada. Se maldijo ¿Por qué debía actuar como una tonta? Sólo era su amigo-

Shikamaru: ¿Crees que podamos hablar esta noche? –le dijo con pesadumbre, en un gesto algo perezoso-

Ino: -Observó de reojo a Sakura, la cual había bajado la mirada ocultando sus entristecidas facciones detrás de su rosado flequillo. No podía fallarle- Lo siento Shika… -comenzó con la voz algo quebrada- Le prometí a Sakura que saldríamos juntas.

Sakura: -Interviniendo- No, está bien Ino. Si tú quieres ve con Shikamaru… no quiero ser para ti una molestia.

Ino: ¡No, claro que no! –la silenció. Odiaba que dijera aquella palabra pues sabía que así era como la catalogaba Sasuke- No eres una molestia –Shikamaru simplemente observaba. Se giró al chico- Si quieres… -comenzó- podemos vernos allá. Nosotras vamos a Kuroi.

Shikamaru: Bien, nos vemos allá ¡Adiós! –dijo alejándose con paso lento de ambas kunoichi-

Ino respiró profundo, a pesar de que el chico ya se había marchado su corazón aún palpitaba violentamente. Estaba nerviosa ¿A quien quería engañar? Jamás se había imaginado que él fuera de tanta importancia en su vida. El miedo al rechazo comenzaba a invadirla.

Sakura: Ino cálmate –dijo tranquila al verla jugar con sus manos en un gesto nervioso- Todo irá bien.

Ino: ¿Tú crees?

Sakura: ¡Claro que sí! Ahora vamos –le dijo retomando el camino a sus respectivas casas-

Estaba intranquilo, caminaba en círculos impaciente, similar a un perro enjaulado. Sabía que quizá era demasiado impulsivo y emocional pero desde su cumpleaños no había podido borrar de su mente aquel abrazo con la Hyuuga. Y es que aún no podía comprender que tenía de especial aquel gesto, había sido un simple abrazo y sin embargo la mirada blanca de la chica seguía presente en él, como grabada a fuego vivo.

Había hablado con Sakura y sabía que Hinata iría con ella a Kuroi. Era su oportunidad, no la desperdiciaría. Necesitaba averiguar que era aquello de ella que tanto le intrigaba, que tanto le atraía. De lo contrario enloquecería.

Entonces contempló las posibilidades, no podía ir solo a aquel lugar, parecería demasiado desesperado y esa era la impresión que, definitivamente, no quería causar en Hinata. Suspiró. Ya convencería a Sasuke de que lo acompañara.

Sasuke: -Observaba a ambos lados de la calle desconfiado. Aquel no era el camino que se suponía debían estar tomando- No vamos a Ichiraku ¿Cierto? –preguntó suspicaz-

Naruto: Eh… Bueno es que a estas horas Ichiraku ya cerró –se excusó el rubio, sabía que Sasuke no le creería de todas formas, no tenía sentido entramar una elaborada mentira-

Sasuke: ¡Naruto! –le advirtió amenazante- ¿A dónde me estás llevando?

Naruto: -Simplemente se dedicaría a tratar de convencerlo, ya a tres cuadras del lugar no podía negarse. O eso esperaba el rubio- Sólo vamos a tomar algo –el moreno enarcó una ceja. Naruto rió nervioso- Vamos será sólo un rato –añadió suplicante, la mirada asesina de su amigo comenzaba a asustarlo- Es un Púb. –explicó derrotado-

Sasuke: Me voy –sentenció el moreno. No tenía deseo alguno de ir a un lugar como aquel. Odiaba la muchedumbre y el barullo, peor combinación no podía haber-

Naruto: Vamos Sasuke será sólo un rato, lo prometo –rogó al Uchiha-

Sasuke: -Que mas daba, ya estaban allí- ¡Hmp! –aún así se encargaría de vengarse de su amigo en cuanto las posibilidades se presentaran y se arrepentiría de haberlo arrastrado con su mentira-

Naruto: ¡Gracias! -Sonrió autosuficiente y ambos continuaron caminando hacia el establecimiento-

Las cuatro se encontraban ya sentadas a lo largo de la barra. Hinata en uno de los extremos, junto a ella Tenten quien parecía algo desanimada, a su derecha Sakura quien bebía en silencio y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Ino, que se encontraba a su izquierda, en el otro extremo, a su lado un asiento vacío. La rubia miraba nerviosa a todos lados esperando encontrar a Shikamaru. Finalmente los vio entrar, el moreno venía acompañado de Chouji y Kiba pero por alguna razón no se acercaba a ella, simplemente la miraba con descaro.

Ino: ¿Qué demonios le sucede? ¿Se habrá acobardado? ¡Maldito Shikamaru! –maldecía histérica la chica, sus amigas se limitaban a observarla con algo de pena-

Sakura: Tenten ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó a la castaña quien había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio y con la mirada perdida-

Tenten: -Bajando la mirada y dibujando círculos con la yema de su dedo índice sobre el borde del vaso de Sake- Neji no vendrá… A él no le interesan este tipo de cosas. De todas formas no tengo oportunidad con él.

Hinata: Yo… no creo que eso sea verdad Tenten –agregó la Hyuuga- Sé que mi primo te aprecia.

Tenten: -Se encogió de hombros y de un trago vació su vaso, sabía que a Neji no le gustaba que bebiera y, si estuviera allí, probablemente le reprocharía su conducta ¡Pero qué mas daba! Él no estaba y no iba a estar- Me aprecia… -dijo con suavidad pidiendo que volvieran a llenarle de sake el vaso- Pero no me quiere –Sakura no pudo evitar mirarla con tristeza, así se había sentido toda niñez, por Sasuke. De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos-

Hinata: ¡Que… que hace Naruto aquí! –expresó nerviosa. Aún así se sentía feliz, al menos podría ver al rubio-

Tenten: -se volteó a ver- Es verdad. Además viene con Sasuke –agregó al ver la presencia del moreno junto a Naruto, al parecer el Uchiha no tenía ningún deseo de estar allí-

Se aferró con fuerza a la barra, no quería que se notara que la presencia del morocho la alteraba ¿Qué importaba si Sasuke estaba allí? No por eso tenían que hablar, o verse. Podría ignorarlo toda la noche, sí, además el lugar lo facilitaba, había demasiadas personas. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, desde aquel día en la misión no había vuelto a pensar en el muchacho, jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarlo. Y ahora él estaba allí, junto a ella.

Naruto: ¡Hola! –Saludó alegre a las cuatro kunoichi, Sasuke parado a su lado se limitó a emitir un desinteresa "Hmp"-

Sakura: ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no sueles venir.

Naruto: Eh… -miró de reojo a Hinata, sus mejilla se tornaron de un suave carmesí- Es que me dieron ganas –su amiga lo miró con desconfianza- Es eso, de veras.

Sasuke: -Lo observó con detenimiento, con que aquella era la razón por la que prácticamente lo había obligado a ir a aquel endemoniado lugar- ¡Hmp! –Naruto lo miró receloso-

Finalmente ambos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra, de allí el rubio podría controlar cada movimiento de la Hyuuga. Sin darse cuenta la miraba con descaro y poco disimulo, aquello Hinata lo notó. Naruto desvió la mirada, debía ser más cuidadoso o de lo contrario la chica notaría sus intenciones y haría el ridículo frente a ella.

Sakura fijaba sus orbes jade en el pequeño recipiente lleno de sake entre sus dedos, estaba tensa, de aquello no había duda. Se sentía observada y estaba segura de sentir los intensos ojos negros del Uchiha en su nuca ¿A qué jugaba? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se fuera, pero ella lo sabía, Sasuke aún estaba allí.

Ino: -Miraba entristecida los alrededores. Gente en las mesas, bebiendo, conversando y más personas en la pista bailando. Hacía más de media hora que había perdido de vista al Nara. Temió lo peor, quizá estuviera con otra chica- No vendrá… -susurró. Entonces la voz de alguien conocido resonó a su lado "¿Quién?". Se giró a ver, nerviosa, junto a ella se encontraba el moreno que había estado siguiendo con la mirada toda la noche- ¿Shikamaru?

El muchacho la miró a los ojos, por unos segundos no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a contemplar la expresión de su amiga. Aquello sería realmente problemático. Se giró dando la espalda a la barra, apoyándose sobre el metal, dejando descansar ambos codos a los lados de su cuerpo, también sobre la barra. Su vista se perdió entre la gente: más allá había unos sillones vacíos.

Shikamaru: ¿Vamos? –Preguntó a la rubia. No tenía que decir más, ambos sabían de que se trataba. Con un desganado gesto de la cabeza le indicó el camino. Ella asintió-

Ino: -Por unos segundos se giró a sus tres amigas, las tres la animaron a seguir y se despidieron- Luego regreso –ellas asintieron-

Ambos se pusieron de pié, él en un gentil gesto de confortarla la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta aquel lugar recóndito. En un pequeño rincón, apartado de la luz y de la mirada de curiosos: Perfecto para que hablaran. Se sentaron.

Podía sentirla temblar entre sus manos ¿Acaso él era quien producía ese efecto en ella? Jamás habría imaginado situación tal. Tomó valor, no sería fácil.

Shikamaru: -Movió los labios dando inicio a la conversación, la chica contuvo el aliento, podía sentir su corazón intentar escapar de su pecho-Ino…


	14. Delgada línea entre atracción y rechazo

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

14/24

Bueno acá está el capítulo 14. Hoy estoy actualizando temprano y además no me parecía justo hacerlos esperar por el capítulo mucho. Después de todo yo misma odio cuando me dejan las historias en suspenso y no puedo seguir leyendo. No tengo la paciencia para esperar ). En fin con respecto a los que piden más SasuXSaku, sepan que el que sabe esperar es recompenzado y, después de todo, el fic es un SasuXSaku. Así que, sin más que decir que, disfruten el capítulo.

Mil gracias por los que me firman siempre y me dejan su opinion, ya lo dije que me hace muy feliz asíque no voy a repetirlo P y gracias a los que se molestan en leer mi humilde historia.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XIV

"Delgada línea entre atracción y rechazo"

¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas? La constante presión en su nuca a sabiendas de que sus ojos estaban posados en ella. Por momentos desaparecía para luego reaparecer cerca suyo, parecía estar rondando el sitio donde Sakura se encontraba ¿Acaso era la única que lo notaba?

Se sentía observada, indefensa, acorralada. Un juego más: El gato y el ratón, aunque no tan inocente. Y ella era la presa, una caza sin tregua.

Volvió la vista nerviosa a su vaso de sake, intentaba no prestar atención a los movimientos del moreno pero bien sabía que estaba allí, cerca, al acecho, mirándola con descaro. Haciéndola perder la razón. Suspiró. Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas….

Tenten: Sakura ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó intrigada la castaña, sus mejillas levemente rosadas por el alcohol consumido-

Sakura: Nada –mintió, otra vez la invadía esa sensación de saberse observada-

Posó la mirada en Hinata, al parecer la chica estaba nerviosa, volvió a mirar y comprendió la razón de ello. Naruto se acercaba.

Con paso lento fue a la barra, decidido a averiguar que era lo que le pasaba con aquella chica. Qué lo mantenía tan intrigado como para quitarle el sueño.

Hinata: -Al sentir la proximidad del rubio se tensó- Na.. Naruto ¡Ho… Hola! –dijo con la voz suave y en un casi susurro. Él sonrió-

Naruto: ¡Hola Hinata! –estaba de más decir que se sentía extraño. Tenten y Sakura observaban de reojo-

Eventualmente desviaba su blanca mirada, no podía mirarlo demasiado a los ojos, temía que en ellos descubriera los sentimientos hacia él que había acumulados por tantos años. Juntando polvo y creando esperanza. Sus mejillas se tornaron un intenso escarlata, Hinata sonrió nerviosa ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Naruto: -Dudó, comenzó a preguntarse que hacía allí- Eh… -¿Por qué?- Hinata –la aludida lo miró fijo, intentando ocultar la vergüenza que la invadía- Quiero pedirte algo –explicó, las tres lo miraban extrañadas- ¿Qué tanto miran? –le espetó algo molesto a las otras dos kunoichi. Hinata simplemente rió- Ven, acompáñame un segundo –concluyó serio, la chica accedió y ambos desaparecieron entre la gente-

Tenten: Parece que quedamos nosotras dos –dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz-

Sakura: -Quien miraba de reojo a sus alrededores, Sasuke no se veía por ningún lado. Suspiró tranquila- Sí.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo llegando a cada rincón, a cada recóndito lugar de su ser. Un roce, había sentido el contacto de una piel al dorso de su mano y aquella sensación comenzaba a expandirse a velocidades vertiginosas. Miró temerosa a su lado, Sasuke se encontraba junto a ella apoyado sobre la barra ordenando que le sirvieran otro vaso, no la miraba. Es más, parecía ignorarla pero por alguna razón la pelirrosa dudaba de que aquel breve contacto hubiera sido totalmente inocente y accidental ¿Acaso pensaba provocarla?

Sasuke: … –Tomando entre sus dedos el pequeño vaso de sake que la muchacha detrás de la barra le entregaba y dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a los ojos de ella se fue-

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a perderse entre la muchedumbre, él no se volteó a verla. Sasuke actuaba de modo extraño.

Volvió a ubicarse de frente a la barra y de un trago bebió el sake. Volvió a suspirar, había algo en aquel ambiente que la hacía alterarse. De algo estaba segura, pasara lo que pasara, no volvería a cruzar la línea ni se lo permitiría a él.

Shikamaru: -Movió los labios dando inicio a la conversación, la chica contuvo el aliento, podía sentir su corazón intentar escapar de su pecho-Ino…

Lo observó nerviosa y luego volvió la vista a su alrededor. Estaban en penumbras, a su alrededor había varias parejas besándose, se sintió incómoda.

Volvió la vista al muchacho quien tenía su mirada cansina posada en ella, estrujaba con fuerza sus manos entre las suyas con intenciones de tranquilizarla. Aún así la rubia temblaba y movía nerviosa los pies.

Shikamaru: Tranquila –se acercó al oído de ella y le susurró, la música se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar una conversación fluida. Tendrían que acercarse si querían escuchar- Es sólo una charla –el aliento de él en su oído hizo que se estremeciera. Perdió el valor, quería irse de allí, huir y pretender como que nada había ocurrido-

Se puso de pié con rapidez y comenzó a alejarse del lugar pero apenas si pudo dar un par de pasos pues el chico aún sentado la sostenía de la muñeca. Evitando que se fuera.

Shikamaru: -Tironeó de ella, Ino con timidez se giró y posó sus celestes ojos en él. Tragó saliva y volvió a sentarse- ¿Por qué te vas? –le preguntó una vez más acortando la distancia entre ellos, había algo en la forma de hablar de él que la hipnotizaba- Tenemos que hablar –sentenció serio, volviendo a separarse de ella para contemplarla unos segundos. Suspiró- ¡Qué problemático! –dijo para sí. La paciencia de ella comenzaba a agotarse, la espera se le hacía una amarga agonía-

Ino: Shika… -comenzó aún sin saber que era lo que quería decirle, sólo quería desaparecer, o al menos alejar aquel silencio creciente que se atravesaba entre ellos-

Shikamaru: Ino yo… -susurró- Lo siento no puedo –se disculpó- Te quiero demasiado –comenzaba a entrecortársele la voz, aquello no le resultaba nada fácil- Somos amigos desde hace demasiado y…

Ino: Basta… -susurró. No quería seguir oyendo aquello, le lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser saberse rechazada por él. Y ahora las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar corriendo libres por su rostro. No podía parar de llorar. Sollozó aún con más fuerzas-

La miró con tristeza, él no quería hacerla llorar. Jamás hubiera querido lastimarla. Ella se lo estaba tomando peor de lo que había pensado, a veces la lógica se equivoca. No todo se arregla con la razón.

Quería confortarla, hacerle saber que la quería. Que seguiría junto a ella pero nada le salía y ella estaba destruida.

Sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeando su tembloroso cuerpo, no podía contener la angustia que la invadía. Hubiera preferido quedarse con la duda a aquello, hubiera preferido no haberle dicho nada. Shikamaru la aferró con más fuerzas contra sí.

Ino: -Intentando tranquilizarse- Vete… no importa –susurró, la voz de ella parecía perderse en el vacío. De pronto la gente, la música, todo había desaparecido. Ella quería desaparecer con ellos, estar sola y poder llorar su derrota- Yo estaré bien –mintió. La presencia de él no la ayudaba-

Shikamaru: Ino lo siento –no quería soltarla-

Ino: Ya lo dijiste Shika –soltó un nuevo grito ahogado por el llanto- Está bien. No importa.

La rubia se puso de pié con cuidado de no chocarse con nada ni nadie, se limpió del rostro los rastros de sal y agua y comenzó a alejarse con paso lento. Shikamaru simplemente la vio alejarse, bajó la mirada unos segundos y volvió a sentarse junto a Chouji y Kiba. Ambos lo miraron negando con la cabeza, él se encogió de hombros. Aquello era lo mejor.

Sakura: -Notó que su amiga había terminado de hablar con el chico y con un gesto entusiasta de su mano la llamó- ¡Ino! –pero al verla acercarse reconoció aquellos ojos enrojecidos, producto del llanto. Algo no andaba bien. Tenten asintió al notarlo también- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó mientras la rubia se sentaba en el que antes había sido su lugar, completamente abatida y desganada-

Ino: No… -una pequeña y última lágrima escapó. Aún no lograba componerse y quizá llevara un tiempo hacerlo- No quiero hablar de ello. Perdonen –se disculpó con sus amigas-

Sakura: Está bien Ino. Entendemos –le dijo comprensiva, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor pero no estaba en su poder. Sino en el de Shikamaru quien obviamente la había rechazado-

Tenten: Si, no te preocupes –ahora menos que nunca tendría el valor de decirle a Neji lo que sentía por él. Con solo mirar lo que el rechazo había hecho con Ino le daban ganas de llorar-

La noche continuó en silencio. Ninguna se sentía con ánimos de hablar además temían que al hacerlo dijeran algo que a su amiga le recordara el sucedo de antes.

Aún podía sentir a Sasuke rondarla, observarla impasible. Acecharla. Maldijo el juego, el jugador. Odiaba sentirse presa de él, otra vez. Detestaba la sensación de saberse vulnerable y a expensas de los deseos de él, ella era la presa esperando a caer en la trampa. Temerosa, insegura y perdida. Él hábil cazador analizaba la situación. La observaba con disimulo sin revelar sus intenciones, simplemente rondando. Esperando un desliz, un error del cual poder aferrarse. Aunque no lo quisieran ambos estaban en el juego.

Naruto: -Quien se encontraba con la Hyuuga en una mesa lo suficientemente alejada de todos como para que no los vieran. Ella jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos índices. Sonrió aquella escena le provocaba una extraña ternura- Hinata.

Hinata: Di… Dime Naruto ¿Qué querías pedirme? –preguntó con timidez. Acababa de contagiar su nerviosismo a él-

Naruto: ¿Me dejaría abrazarte otra vez? –le preguntó sintiéndose un completo tonto. Pero aún así ya se había decidido y necesitaba saber si aquello que había sentido en su cumpleaños seguía presente entre ellos-

Hinata: -La invadió un abrasador calor apoderándose de sus mejillas- ¿A… Abrazarme? –tartamudeó. No podía creer lo que él le pedía- Si –gustosa aceptó-

La tomó de la mano y se acercó con cautela hasta rodearla con ambos brazos, estrechando sus cuerpos. Sus corazones se aceleraron hasta latir prácticamente al unísono. El contacto enviaba pequeñas descargas a sus cuerpos haciendo que desearan unirse aún más.

Naruto levantó la vista posando sus ojos azules en la mirada de ella. Sólo unos centímetros separaban sus bocas, solo unas pulgadas evitaban el beso, aquel tan anhelado por Hinata. El rubio cerró los ojos con suavidad acercando sus labios a los de ella, aquel pequeño tramo que los separaba le pareció interminable. Quería probarla, besarla, saborear sus dulces labios. Y lo hizo. Ella sólo se dejó llevar.

Con lentitud rozaba su boca provocándole estremecimiento ante el toque, respiraba pausado.

Ella no podía creerlo, ni en sus mejores sueños había logrado concebir la felicidad que aquel beso de Naruto le estaba provocando. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, cosa que él aprovechó para profundizar adentrándose en la húmeda cavidad de la chica. Hinata estaba extasiada, movía su lengua con torpeza en busca de la de él. Quería sentirlo de todas las formas que le fuera posible. Prolongando el momento lo que más pudiera, atesorando aquellos escasos minutos de dicha. La ternura y suavidad con la que la besaba Naruto era indescriptible. Sentía derretirse en sus brazos.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron, la necesidad de aire se hizo inminente.

Naruto: Hinata –susurró entrecortado- Me gusta abrazarte… -le recordó aquello que le había dicho en su cumpleaños- pero besarte me encanta.

Hinata: ¡Naruto! –sonrió feliz. Definitivamente había valido la pena esperar por él-


	15. Locura: Perdiendo la razón

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

15/24

¡Hola de nuevo! Acá estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de la historia, la verdad es que cuando vi los reviews que me dejaron sentí que les debía el capítulo (y subirlo temprano) así que que acá estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra. Bueno, la verdad es que más que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que me firman capítulo a capítulo, los que me dejan su opinión y me hacen saber si les gusta la historia o no. Sepan que cualquier crítica es aceptada, por ende, firmen con confianza. También gracias a los que leen(como digo siempre, pero sé que leer lleva tiempo y es tiempo que ustedes se toman para hacerlo. Nunca se puede estar demasiado agradecido). Sin nada más que decir... Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XV

"Locura: perdiendo la razón"

Aún podía oírla sollozar junto a ella, realmente Ino estaba deshecha. Sakura se giró desde su asiento en la barra, Shikamaru observaba a la rubia fijo. Su expresión le resultaba completamente enigmática.

Sakura: -Acariciando la espalda de su amiga- Ya no llores… -le decía con cariño, odiaba verla así. Ella la había ayudado, ahora era su turno de hacer algo por Ino- Tenten ya vengo… -le dijo a la castaña, quien asintió mientras bebía otro vaso de sake ¡Dios como lo extrañaba! No era posible que Neji tuviera tal poder sobre ella-

Se acercó decidida a los sillones donde se encontraban sentados Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru. Esquivó un par de personas en el camino e ignorando a los otros se dirigió al tercero.

El chico la miraba confundido, Sakura parecía molesta.

Sakura: ¡¿Cuál demonios es tu problema? –le espetó furiosa. El moreno abrió los ojos de forma descomunal ella jamás le había hablado en semejante tono- ¿Por qué la lastimas así? Estoy confundida porque pensé que la querías…

Shikamaru: -Respondió con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba- ¿No crees que es algo entre ella y yo? –Chouji chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación-

Sakura: ¿A quien crees que engañas? –le dijo enfadada y sin siquiera darle tiempo a replicar se retiró del lugar a grandes zancadas-

La miró alejarse, perplejo ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso que acababa de decirle la pelirrosa? Se volteó a Chouji en busca de una explicación pero su amigo sólo seguía negando ferviente con la cabeza. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino ¿Cómo era posible que esto le pasara a él? A pesar de vivir constantemente evitando situaciones problemáticas, de alguna forma u otra, siempre terminaban alcanzándolo y cobrándose revancha.

Lo había considerado todo, los pro y los contra. Había analizado cada situación, momento y recuerdo. Como era de esperarse en él, sirviéndose de la lógica había decidido aquello que le parecía la opción correcta pero ahora, por alguna razón se sentía errado. Se puso de pié. Después de todo no sólo se puede vivir de la razón.

Se acercó a la barra y se sentó junto a Ino en el asiento que antes ocupaba Sakura, no se detuvo a pensar en porqué estaba vacío, simplemente lo ocupo y se apoyó perezoso sobre la barra contemplando a su amiga, la cual permanecía también reposada sobre la barra enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados. Aún sollozaba.

Shikamaru: Ino… -susurró acercándose aún más a ella para que lo oyera mientras con su mano derecha le acariciaba de arriba abajo el brazo izquierdo, cual se encontraba aún entrelazado con el derecho-

Ino: -Se incorporó y con el dorso de su mano apartó las lágrimas que nublaban su vista. Intentó fingir tranquilidad- ¿Qué sucede Shika?

Shikamaru: No pretendas conmigo… -le dijo con suavidad- Ven –tomándola del brazo y jalándola para que lo acompañara. No se resistió, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar-

La guió una vez más de la mano hasta aquel lugar privado. Una vez allí se sentaron uno en frente del otro, aún la luz no llegaba a aquel oculto rincón. A su alrededor seguía habiendo parejas besándose con fervor, algunas nuevas y otras permanecían ya de antes. Las miró de reojo, con tristeza y cierta envidia. Observaba a todos lados, con la mirada perdida sin detenerse en punto alguno. Nada de aquel lugar le interesaba, simplemente no quería mirarlo a él. Volvería llorar.

Shikamaru: -Aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención de ella, sabía que lo oía pero se rehusaba a mirarlo. Ahora posaba fijos sus ojos en su falda- Ino… -estiró el brazo para con la yema de sus dedos acariciar el dorso de la mano de la chica, ante el contacto la apartó- Ino por favor –le imploró aún así ella no levantaba la mirada. A pesar de estar sentados uno al lado del otro la distancia entre ellos, en aquel momento, parecía abismal- ¿Puedes mirarme cuando te hablo? –agregó paciente-

Entonces la vio, en sus azulinos ojos sólo se reflejaba tristeza. La imagen lo desarmó por completo. Seguía con la mirada impávida el camino de agua y sal que habían dejado las lágrimas en la suave piel de ella. Suspiró ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dañarla tanto? Que tonto había sido.

Shikamaru: Lo siento –se disculpó-

Ino: Lo se. Ya te disculpaste, te dije que no importa –sentenció algo fastidiada por lo insistente del chico. Lo que menos necesitaba era que él constantemente le recordara lo mal que se sentía. Podía sentir como si una pesada estaca atravesara su corazón y con cada palabra de él se hundiera más en ella-

Shikamaru: Problemática… -susurró y en una rápido movimiento se apoderó de sus labios, haciendo que Ino soltara un suspiro de sorpresa- No, lo siento por haber sido tan tonto –le dijo sobre la boca de ella sin perder el contacto entre ambos. Y con más ímpetu la volvió a besar pero la chica se apartó- ¿Qué sucede?

Ino: -Sintiendo sus labios arder por los besos de Shikamaru- No quiero que lo hagas por lástima. No necesito tu caridad –le dijo molesta aún saboreando el sabor del moreno en su boca-

Shikamaru: ¿Cómo crees que hice algo así por lástima? ¿Acaso no me conoces? –preguntó enfadado levantándose del sillón para marcharse-

Ino: -Lo detuvo- No te vayas –le suplicó- Por favor. Tienes razón, no quise insinuar… -pero los labiosa de él, una vez mas sobre los de ella la callaron-

Volvió a sentarse frente a ella sin dejar de besarla. Primero con calma haciendo que la chica se desesperara por el suave y pausado roce de sus bocas, deseaba más de él. Tomándolo por los hombros lo atrajo hacia ella en un gesto desesperado por saborear con mayor nitidez los labios del chico. Shikamaru continuó inclinándose sobre ella, mientras la chica se recostaba con delicadeza contra el respaldar del amplio sillón, presionando su espalda contra la mullida superficie. Ambos, al borde de la locura, sintiendo por primera vez el calor de sus cuerpos, la intensidad del momento. Él rozando, besando, mordiendo y succionando a su antojo la sensible piel del cuello de ella dejando pequeñas marcas enrojecidas producto de la irritación de la piel por la fricción de ambos. Ella soltando suaves gemidos de placer entrecortados por su agitada respiración. Poco les importaba la vergüenza.

Tenten: -Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba sola. La tristeza la invadió una vez más. Hinata estaba con Naruto e Ino con Shikamaru. Sakura seguramente habría ido al baño después de hablar con el Nara, pues aún no había regresado, pero de todas formas no creía que volviera pronto- Otro vaso más –pidió a un muchacho joven detrás de la barra quien la miró como analizando si realmente debiera de servirle más sake. Tenten había bebido demasiado y eso se notaba en su rostro. Tenía la mirada perdida, sus mejillas y nariz sonrosadas y al hablar la legua se le enredaba pero aún así le sirvió, después de todo era su trabajo y él no era quien para emitir juicio de valor- Gracias…

Se encontraba frente a ella, como un gran muro deteniéndola de regresar junto a su amiga. Sabía quien era pues la había estado mirando toda la noche esperando a aquel pequeño descuido por parte de ella. Y Sakura finalmente había pisado con inocencia la trampa.

Levantó su mirada esmeralda dejando, por un momento, de contemplar el pecho del chico para mirarlo directamente a la cara. Los ojos negros de él la escudriñaban impetuosos y, aunque no tuviera el sharingan, estaba segura de que seguía con precisión cada movimiento suyo. Un pesado nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió como las piernas de pronto comenzaban a fallarle. La cercanía del Uchiha estaba causando estragos en su cordura, llevándola al borde de la locura.

Continuó acercándose a ella, con cada paso de él Sakura retrocedía. Finalmente sintió en su espalda el frío de la pared haciendo que se detuviera, la había acorralado. Un vez más se supo víctima de sus manipulaciones.

El moreno apoyó las manos, sobre la pared a ambos lados de la chica evitando así que huyera. Dio un paso más acortando la distancia.

Sakura: Sasuke… -atisbó a decir nerviosa. Su cuerpo temblaba muy a pesar de su voluntad. La fachada de tranquilidad que había intentado sostener durante toda la noche acaba de derrumbarse de forma rotunda-

No pudo decir más pues el chico acababa de abalanzarse sobre ella adueñándose de los labios de la kunoichi, llenándola de hambrientos besos de deseo y lujuria. Ante aquello no pudo resistirse.

Mientras él la aprisionaba contra la pared presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo el sudor –a causa de lo pequeño del local y la cantidad excesiva de gente- correr por sus cuerpos, el calor apoderarse de ambos. Sakura no parecía oponer resistencia alguna, por el contrario se movía con desesperación como queriendo encontrar una forma mejor de encajar sus cuerpos, y aquel gesto de la chica lo desquiciaba.

De pronto ella se detuvo.

Sasuke: -Se separó unos centímetros para contemplarla, sudada, enrojecida y completamente agitada. Bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos de los de ella- ….

Sakura: -Sabía que debía detenerlo, detenerse. Aún así aquellas no fueron las palabras que salieron- Aquí no. Pueden vernos –no porque pretendiera trascender de aquello, sino porque no quería tener que responder preguntas a Naruto y a los demás-

Sasuke: -Se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de ella, no sólo no lo había detenido, como había pensado que haría, sino que estaba aceptando permitirle permanecer allí, de esa forma, aún cuando ambos supieran que se trataba de un error- Hmp… -dijo y tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca la arrastró hasta una pequeña esquina del local donde la iluminación era escasa. Allí podían estar solos y tranquilos-

Sakura: -Lo miró sorprendida ante la decisión de él. Sasuke parecía fuera de control, con fuerza la aferraba de los hombros y hacía presión sobre ella apretándola contra las paredes- Sa… su… ke –gimió entre respiros al sentir la lengua de él recorrer su cuello con frenesí, humedeciendo todo su paso. Sin reparo, con fuerza y pasión apretó, por sobre la ropa, uno de los costados de la chica, dándole a entender que la deseaba. Sakura jadeó, él continuaba aferrándola con furia.

Ella por su parte se pegó más a él intentando delinear con su propio cuerpo el ajeno. Con cautela introdujo sus manos debajo de la remera de él y comenzó a acariciar nerviosa la espalda desnuda del Uchiha. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de excitación haciendo que Sakura se sintiera satisfecha.

Estaba al filo de la insania, la pelirrosa hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo deseara fundirse con las de ella. Mientras ella continuaba presionando su cuerpo contra el de él, no sabía porque pero no podía contenerse y ver lo que era capaz de provocarle la excitaba aún más.

Sakura: Sasuke… -susurró mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos azabaches de él. Cada gesto, toque o caricia provocaba que entre ambos saltaran chispas-

Sasuke: Me dije que no lo haría -Explicó separando su rostro unos centímetros del de ella, contemplando las gotas de sudor rodar por la suave piel de la chica hasta perderse en su sutil escote. Aún jadeaba por el desenfreno del momento-

Sakura: Yo tampoco quería que esto pasara –dijo ella entre suspiros. Su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado, sus corazones latían a mil-

¿Pero qué podía hacer? La había contemplado toda la noche. Se había jurado no volver a acercársele pero con solo verla había resurgido en él ese deseo animal que había experimentado al besarla por primera vez. Ahora no podía detenerse, se había vuelto adicto. Y ella también.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Las cosas se estaban descarrilando y sabía que si seguía ya no habría vuelta atrás. Se separaron, tomó su decisión: De los besos no pasarían.

Lee: ¡Tenten! –gritó alegre el chico al reconocer a la muchacha que se encontraba en la barra como su amiga- Tenten… ¡Hip! ¡Hip! –El hipo había vuelto a invadirlo-

Tenten: -se giró- ¡Lee! –saludó a su amigo quien mientras hablaba intentaba lanzar puños al aire. La castaña reconoció aquella conducta al instante, era propia de él cuando se encontraba ebrio. De hecho, una vez, había roto el restauran en el que habían estado almorzando con Gai, de quien había tomado el sake por error- Estás borracho –dijo riendo. "Tú también" es todo lo que atinó a oír en respuesta. Conocía esa voz-

Neji acababa de aparecer desde detrás de Lee dirigiéndole una gélida mirada de desaprobación. Sus ojos perlados la miraban fijo, que la mirara de esa forma la intimidaba. Y fue inminente, al verlo frente a ella el corazón comenzó a acelerársele.

Tenten: Ne… Neji –exclamó entre feliz y confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí? –el silencio los invadió, el chico simplemente se limitó a observarla. Odiaba verla en estado tan patético.


	16. TernuraLujuria

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

16/24

¡Hola a todos! Como todas las noches acá estoy otra vez subiendo un nuevo capítulo de la historia, como prometí. Hoy cuando me conecté y vi los reviews que me habían dejado me puse muy feliz, me alegra tanto saber que les gusta y me encanta que me hagan saber lo que piensan con respecto al fic. Así que por favor sigan. Les agradezco la dedicación, ya sea para firmar o leer, y mucho. Bueno no los entretengo más.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XVI

"Ternura-Lujuria"

Tenten: Estás borracho –dijo riendo. "Tú también" es todo lo que atinó a oír en respuesta. Conocía esa voz-

Neji acababa de aparecer desde detrás de Lee dirigiéndole una gélida mirada de desaprobación. Sus ojos perlados la miraban fijo, que la mirara de esa forma la intimidaba. Y fue inminente, al verlo frente a ella el corazón comenzó a acelerársele.

Tenten: Ne… Neji –exclamó entre feliz y confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí? –el silencio los invadió, el chico simplemente se limitó a observarla. Odiaba verla en estado tan patético-

Neji: -Enarcó una ceja, su amiga intentaba ponerse de pié pero apenas si podía mantenerse- Estás mal –le dijo impasible-

Tenten: ¡No! –le espetó intentando aparentar sobriedad, la verdad es que sabía que había bebido de más, su visión se lo confirmaba. Todo en aquel lugar daba la ilusión de girar- Es… Estoy bien Neji –pero al intentar acercarse a él, tropezó-

El Hyuuga se adelantó y evito el impacto del cuerpo de su amiga contra el frío suelo, tomándola desde debajo de los brazos. La miró frío. Realmente Tenten daba pena.

Tenten: -Rió nerviosa al saberse entre los brazos de su compañero- Gracias Neji pero aún no me dijiste que haces aquí…

Neji: Encontré a Lee así –dijo señalando a su ebrio compañero de equipo quien balbuceaba palabras inentendibles- Y pensé que era un peligro que caminara por las calles solo en ese estado así que lo traje hasta aquí. No se porqué tanto escándalo por este lugar.

Tenten: Pues… -simuló meditar unos segundos- No puedes entenderlo porque eres un amargado –soltó con naturalidad, al notar la magnitud de lo que había dicho cubrió su boca con sus manos-

Neji: -Negó con la cabeza, sin modificar su postura rígida y su mirada gélida- Estás demasiado ebria Tenten –sentenció el castaño tomándola del brazo- ¡Vamos! –ordenó- Te llevaré a tu casa.

Tenten: No, no –decía intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo quien con cada forcejeo apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de ella- Yo puedo irme sola ¡Me haces mal Neji! –decía histérica. Aunque en verdad no la dañara en lo más mínimo-

Neji: -Comenzando a perder la paciencia- ¡Ya basta Tenten! –la chica enmudeció al instante- Deja de actuar como una niña.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud finalmente consiguieron salir del local. El aire frío de afuera contrastaba notoriamente con el calor y la sensación de sofoco que había en aquel lugar. La brisa en su rostro la hizo sentirse viva de nuevo.

Ambos caminaban en silencio por las vacía calles de Konoha mientras ella de vez en cuando observaba con disimulo al moreno quien la llevaba tomada de la espalda pues aún el efecto del alcohol le impedía mantenerse en pie.

Tenten: Gracias –dijo casi en un susurro-

Neji: No deberías beber así –sentenció aún algo molesto por la conducta de ella-

Tenten: -Se molestó ¿Quién era él para decirle que debía o no debía hacer?- Yo hago lo que quiero.

Neji: -Parándose en seco en medio de aquel lugar desierto- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Tenten: Tú me pasas –le respondió desafiante- Por tu culpa hoy bebí de más –suspiró cansina ante la confundida mirada del Hyuuga- Porque te extrañaba hoy bebí de más –Neji simplemente miró hacia otro lado y un silencio sepulcral los invadió, tensando aún más el ambiente-

Continuó cargándola hasta la casa de ella. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada se separó de Tenten. Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta y fue entonces que lo recordó.

Tenten: Eh… Neji no tengo llaves –explicó sonrojada ante la incrédula mirada de él- Se las di a Sakura y ella se quedo… -añadió como si aquello fuera a suavizar la mirada de decepción de Neji. Odiaba decepcionarlo. No pudo evitarlo y una pequeña lágrima escapó a su control- Lo siento.

Neji: No importa –le dijo en un intento de evitar que llorara- Vamos –volviendo a pasar su brazo por la espalda de ella para ayudarla a caminar-

Sin siquiera preguntarse adonde iban continuó caminando aferrada al chico. Le resultaba tan agradable aquella sensación, el contacto de ambos. El calor que el cuerpo de Neji le ofrecía en contraposición al aire frío que los rodeaba. Sentirlo tan cerca, para ella sola.

De pronto comprendió que no tenía idea de en donde se encontraban.

Tenten: ¿Neji donde estamos? –preguntó algo torpe-

Neji: -Sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla abrió la puerta del recinto y con la chica, aún aferrada a él entraron- En mi casa –el corazón de ella dio un vuelco, la emoción la invadió. Nunca había visitado su casa-

Con cuidado y delicadeza la cargó hasta una pequeña alcoba en la planta alta. Abrió como pudo la puerta y una vez dentro depositó a la chica con cuidado en una gran cama ubicada en el medio de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible.

Ella simplemente contemplaba distraída el lugar. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar aquello que tanto la intrigaba.

Tenten: ¿Neji esta es tu habitación? –el chico asintió- Entonces esta es tu cama –dijo girándose y aferrándose con fuerza al colchón- ¿Me prestas algo de ropa para dormir? –preguntó. Él simplemente se limitó a asentir una vez más y le entregó una vieja remera de él, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir su desnudez-

La chica se puso de pie con cuidado y sin siquiera importarle que él aún permanecía allí, en el mismo cuarto, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con la mayor naturalidad. Neji al notar esto se apresuró a detenerla.

Neji: ¿Qué haces? –le espetó mirándola fijo- ¿Estás loca?

Tenten: -Lo miró confundida- Me cambiaba… -dijo con simpleza- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta mi cuerpo? –preguntó con un dejo de tristeza-

Neji: -Negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Definitivamente estaba fuera de control- No.

Tenten: Entonces ayúdame a cambiarme –le dijo acercándose más a él. Lo único que la cubría era su ropa interior, de color blanco. Se puso de espaldas al chico- No puedo quitármelo –dijo señalando el sostén- Ayúdame.

La observó con detenimiento por unos segundos, allí frente a él, semidesnuda. Pidiéndole que le quitara la ropa, su suave piel al descubierto. Sus sutiles aunque marcadas curvas delineándole el cuerpo. Su cabello, siempre recogido, suelto y alborotado dándole a ella una apariencia traviesa. Tragó saliva y comenzó a desabrocharle el sostén, sabiendo que era una mala idea, a pedido de ella desviando la mirada para evitar ver su desnudez.

Neji: Ahora ponte esto –le ordenó aún con la vista en otro lado-

Finalmente cuando se hubo vestido se giró a verla. La camiseta le llegaba al límite justo entre la cola y las piernas, dejando demasiado poco a la imaginación. Sus pechos apenas si se marcaban sobre la inmensa extensión de tela pero aún así podía apreciarse la silueta de la chica.

Neji: Bien, ahora ve a dormir –le ordenó. La chica le respondió con una traviesa mirada y comenzó su camino hacia la cama. Aún con la mirada fija en él se sentó en el borde del colchón-

Tenten: No te irás ¿Verdad? Dormirás conmigo ¿No es cierto? –preguntó casi en un imperceptible ruego, palmeando el lado vacío de la cama junto a ella-

Neji: Tenten… -suspiró cansino. Si, un completo error- No puedo.

Tenten: -En ese instante sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con inocencia, estaba tan ebria que no comprendía la magnitud de sus actos-

Se puso de pie y tomó al castaño de la mano jalándolo hacia la cama mientras él forcejeaba por soltarse.

Neji: ¡Déjame Tenten, estás ebria! –le dijo, serio, mientras luchaba por quitarse del brazo las manos de ella-

Su atención se veía afectada por momentos pues debido a los movimientos bruscos de la chica la remera corría por su cuerpo descubriendo aquellos rincones de ella que durante los entrenamientos no dejaba al descubierto.

Mientras, Tenten continuó tironeando de él atrayéndolo hacia ella y hacia el lecho. Por más que intentara zafarse la chica seguía sujetándolo y en la pelea, en su torpeza, ambos tropezaron provocando que cayeran a la cama quedando él sobre Tenten. Ella en un rápido movimiento rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas

Neji: -La miró sorprendido. Jamás había esperado que ella se comportara de manera tan indecorosa- Tenten ¿Qué haces?

Tenten: Yo… -susurró algo mareada por el rápido movimiento que los había llevado a aquella incómoda situación- ¿Nunca te dije lo lindo que eres Neji? –confesó con timidez- ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que tengo deseos de hacer esto –y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias lo besó. Con ternura al principio pues los labios de él permanecían rígidos pero a medida que el Hyuuga fue correspondiéndole, a sabiendas de que aquello aún seguía siendo un error, comenzó a explorar la boca de él con más intensidad-

Su sabor era indescriptible, mejor de lo que jamás había pensado, besarlo era un placer infinito que rogaba no terminara. Sentir su boca moviéndose en sincronía con la de ella, ambos respirando agitados, desesperados por el contacto del otro.

De pronto el moreno la apartó.

Neji: Tengo que irme –se excusó intentando ponerse de pie. Su último intento de recobrar la sanidad y habitual seriedad que había perdido a causa de la extraña situación en que ella lo había puesto-

Tenten: No te vayas –le imploró- Quédate conmigo Neji. Yo… te quiero.

¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto? Que aquella era la misteriosa razón por la que su compañera actuaba tan extraño, por la que junto a él andaba siempre distraída. Por la que odiaba verlo partir a las misiones.

Y efectivamente la castaña había encendido algo él, deseaba volver a saborearla, pero no podía. Estaba ebria, estaba prohibido. La palabra resonó en su cabeza y la simple idea de la prohibición lo sedujo. Por el solo hecho de que no debía, quería.

Neji: Está mal –dijo intentando contenerse de no volver a prácticamente saltarle encima- Estás ebria.

Tenten: A mí no me importa –admitió sonrojada-

Lo observó unos segundos y decidida tomó el borde la remera entre sus delicados dedos y comenzó a deslizarla por la extensión de su cuerpo hasta quedar desnuda frente a Neji, quien la miraba atónito.

Cubrió con algo de vergüenza sus pechos y temblando lo miró a los ojos.

Tenten: Estoy lo suficientemente sobria como para saber lo que hago –le dijo, su voz parecía perderse en el vacío. Él simplemente la miraba extasiado, lo único que la cubría ahora era la única prenda restante en su cuerpo- Si quieres Neji… puedes tomarme –susurró sabiendo que con ello daba al castaño acceso completo a su cuerpo-

Tragó saliva intentando pasar aquel nudo que parecía habérsele formado en la garganta debido al espectáculo que su compañera estaba dando. Dudaba, realmente lo deseaba pero temía que ella se arrepintiera al día siguiente. La voz de la kunoichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

Tenten: -Aún tiritando- Si quieres Neji… -repitió- puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras.

Aquellas palabras habían derribado completamente el autocontrol que él se había forzado en sostener ¿Cómo podía negarse? ¿Cómo podía no querer? Teniéndola frente a él, desnuda y completamente dispuesta a entregarse a su voluntad. Entregarle todo.

Se acercó con cautela y una vez frente a ella la rodeó con los brazos reconfortándola. Se acercó a su oído y en un suave susurro le murmuró algo casi ininteligible. Sus almendrados ojos se abrieron de par en par y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

Ella intentó articular algo en respuesta pero él la calló con un suave beso y poco a poco comenzó a hacerla retroceder para finalmente recostarla sobre el colchón, ella sumisa se dejó llevar.

Apoyó los codos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella para sostener su cuerpo y así no aplastarla y con la lengua comenzó a delinear los pliegues de su oído haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Sentirla debajo de él, temblar, lo incitaba aún más a seguir. Aquella apariencia inocente e infantil de la kunoichi lo seducía demasiado. Lo hacía desear hacerla suya con desesperación.

Continuó su recorrido por la oreja de ella bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a sus delicados pechos. No eran demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños realmente, pero él no tenía objeción alguna al respecto. Por lo que, cerrando los ojos, e intentando remover la palabra "error" de su cabeza, la besó. Besó todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, meticuloso y cauto como era él. Dejando una estela de besos a su paso. Sólo una única razón los separaba, estaba al borde del abismo y ya no le importaba caer: con sus dos manos, removió aquel impedimento hasta dejarla completamente desnuda y a su merced.

Volvió a repetir el mismo camino, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su bronceado abdomen, empapando la aterciopelada piel de ella.

No podía más, su cuerpo explotaría si no la tomaba en aquel momento. Todos sus sentidos se lo exigían, la necesidad, el deseo. Ella gemía y jadeaba expectante con el tacto de él, sabía que Tenten también lo deseaba. La sintió tensa y ansiosa, pero no manifestaba rechazo, arrepentimiento o miedo alguno. Por lo que no se haría esperar.

Se quitó con torpeza la remera mientras ella lo despojaba completamente de ropa.

Separó con sus rodillas las piernas de ella y ubicándose en medio comenzó a enterrarse en ella con lentitud, hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse, una delgada barrera evitaba que continuara su camino. La muchacha aún conservaba intacta su virginidad.

Neji: Dímelo y me detendré –susurró el chico acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de ella-

Tenten: -Le sonrió con el rostro tenso por la extraña sensación que le producía la invasión parcial de él en su cuerpo- Te quiero Neji –le recordó- Y no quiero que te detengas –Él aferró con fuerza sus dedos a la cama y con un último impulso se introdujo por completo en ella- ¡Ahhggg! –gimió en respuesta al dolor y no pudo evitar soltar pequeña lágrima que él se encargó de limpiar con su pulgar. Cuando se acostumbró a su presencia dentro suyo acercó sus labios a los de él y en un suave suspiro murmuró- No sabes cuan feliz me hace estar aquí contigo, así –Neji en respuesta la besó-

Comenzó en un suave vaivén entrando y saliendo de ella a su antojo. Cada embestida les resultaba vertiginosamente excitante, aumentando de ritmo, extasiados. Ambos respirando agitados gritando de placer el nombre de otro. El sudor corriendo por sus pieles, los gritos ahogados, gemidos y jadeos. Todo de aquella experiencia, nueva para ella, le resultaba estimulante. Amaba descubrir el cuerpo de él, sentirlo dentro suyo, adueñándose por completo de su ser. Saberlo suyo, al menos por esa noche.

Tenten: ¡Ah! –jadeó al sentir tras tensarse, todo su cuerpo relajarse en una sensación de placer absoluto. Neji continuó moviéndose en su interior hasta que finalmente él también cayó rendido-

La observó unos segundos en silencio. Los ojos de ella se cerraban como manifestación del sueño, extendió su mano y acarició con ternura su mejilla. Tenten simplemente sonrió y al cabo de unos segundos ya se encontraba completamente dormida. La besó una última vez y envolviendo a ambos en las sabanas, dejó caer sus párpados con pesadez. Finalmente él también se había dormido.


	17. Indiscreciones

**Disclaimer: No me pertencen los personajes de Naruto.**

17/24

Primero que nada quería agradecerles por todas las atenciones; los reviews y sus opiniones, me hacen muy muy feliz. Me gusta saber que la historia les atrae (al menos un poquito). Así que por favor sigan firmando y no duden en decirme lo que piensan, cualquier cosa. Todo sirve para aprender, nadie es perfecto ). Muchísimas gracias también a los que se toman el tiempo para leer. Seré pesada pero me parece importante hacerles saber que su opinion me importa y agradecerles, después de todo yo escribí el fic pero al fin y al cabo es para usted, los lectores. Gracias otra vez. Espero que lo disfruten y como siempre voy a seguir actualizando cada noche.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XVII

"Indiscreciones"

(Té y Canela)

Arrepentimiento ¿Por qué lo había permitido? Remordimiento ¿Por qué una vez más? Angustia ¿Cómo podía seguir lastimándose de aquella cruel manera? Debilidad ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, aún así lo necesitaba pues él llenaba aquel vacío que en ella se había formado tras su partida. Ahora habían creado una mutua y enfermiza dependencia. Saciar su deseo y tristeza en aquel ilusorio momento de posesión, donde por un corto lapso de tiempo, ambos eran del otro y no pertenecían a nadie más. Vertiginosamente entre beso y caricia todo escapaba a su control. Maldijo. Otra vez había caído por él y ahora volvía a ella aquel escozor en sus ojos, producto del llanto. No, no quería. No volver a sentirse de aquella tan despreciable manera, no volver a tocar fondo, desear morir para frenar la tristeza, suprimir la tortura de perderlo.

Sakura: No… quiero… -susurraba enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Aún la experiencia con el moreno le parecía surrealista. Las fantasmagóricas imágenes del encuentro vagaban libertinas por su mente. Removiendo las aún frescas sensaciones que aquello había provocado en ella- Sasuke ¿Por qué? –lloraba desconsolada, no podía comprender como él había sido capaz de semejante crueldad hacia ella. Sabía que todavía lo amaba y aún así jugaba con sus sentimientos. Con su cuerpo y con su ser. Ella tan frágil y vulnerable, él manipulador y apasionado- No… no quiero –dijo limpiando con suavidad las gotas de agua salada de su rostro, miró el reloj; 8:35- Ya debo levantarme –dijo intentando normalizar su respiración. Aún así no podía evitar desear permanecer en aquel lecho por el resto de la eternidad, desaparecer, o simplemente morir- Ino se enfadará si llego tarde –se dijo comenzando a vestirse con extrema tranquilidad. Aún se sentía anímicamente débil-

Había quedado de juntarse a desayunar con sus amigas pues las cuatro tenían el día libre, tanto de misiones como de entrenamientos, y así podrían hablar de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Por supuesto ella no hablaría.

Finalmente llegó al lugar acordado, una pequeña casa de té ubicada no muy lejos de la florería de los Yamanaka. Miró a todos lados, era la primera. Bufó molesta; las 9:15, hacía ya quince minutos que deberían estar allí.

Hinata: Ho… hola Sakura –saludó mientras dejaba escapar un suave bostezo-

Sakura: Hola Hinata –respondió algo más animada la chica, al menos la Hyuuga estaba con ella. Al menos así podría olvidar la angustia que la había invadido al despertar-

Era un día realmente apacible. Un suave brisa corría meciendo la copa de los árboles hasta arrancar y hacer caer sus doradas hojas secas, ni una nube cubría el extenso firmamento de color celeste intenso y, a pesar de ser otoño, el calor que hacía era bastante abrasador. En fin, parecía un típico día de primavera.

Miraron a ambos lados de la calle y pudieron divisar a unos treinta metros una figura que definitivamente era Ino. Volvió a mirar el reloj; 9:30.

Sakura: ¡Ino! ¡Maldita cerda! ¿Para qué nos citas a las nueve si piensas aparecer media hora después? –preguntó molesta, Hinata simplemente la observaba hasta que notó algo curioso en la rubia-

Hinata: Ino… ¿Por qué usas un sweater de cuello alto en un día como hoy? ¿No tienes calor? –preguntó temerosa, notó a su amiga tensarse ante el cuestionamiento-

Ino: Eh –intentó explicar nerviosa- Es que pensé que hacía frío.

Sakura: -Enarcó una ceja- Que excusa pobre Ino. No seas ridícula quítatelo –La Hyuuga asintió-

Ino: Bien, bien -Dejó escapar un suspiro, rendida y sin más se sacó el sweater-

De pronto la evidencia se hizo visible y pudo sentir las penetrantes miradas de sus amigas posadas en su cuello. Ambas lucían atónitas, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. La vergüenza que la embargó era indefinible.

Sakura: ¡¡Cerda!! –expresó sin poder creerlo aún observando las marcas rojas en la piel de su amiga. Se extendían por todo el cuello, como moretones y eran demasiados-

Ino: ¡Dejen de mirarme así! –le espetó a ambas que seguían ensimismadas por el espectáculo que ella les proporcionaba-

Tenten: -Quien llegaba en aquel momento no pudo evitar seguir el rastro de la mirada de sus amigas hasta posar sus ojos chocolate en la piel enrojecida de la chica- ¡Chupones! –exclamó sin pizca alguna de pena, Ino podía sentir morirse de la vergüenza-

Ino: Ya basta… -susurró casi sin voz intentando cubrirse, en vano. Aquella situación era en extremo embarazosa-

Sakura: ¡¿Cerda que hiciste anoche con Shikamaru?! –exclamó en tono algo burlón. Tenten y Hinata la miraron expectantes-

Ino: ¡Nada! –se defendió ante la insinuación, fuera de lugar, de la pelirrosa- Sólo nos besamos –dijo recordando cada beso del moreno, con solo rememorarlo la volvía invadir aquella sensación de satisfacción. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-

Tenten: ¿Segura? –preguntó desconfiada ante la repentina mueca de felicidad de su amiga-

Ino: ¡Claro que sí! –respondió ofendida. Las tres kunoichi se encogieron de hombros-

Hinata: ¿Va… vamos? –dijo señalando el lugar que habían escogido para desayunar-

El resto asintió y las cuatro se encaminaron al local. Al entrar un agradable aroma a té y canela las invadió. El ambiente en aquel lugar era realmente relajante.

Observaron con detenimiento cada mesa y decidieron sentarse en una junto a la ventana. Y finalmente cuando terminaron de ordenar la pelirrosa decidió volver a hablar, con la intención de fastidiar a Ino.

Sakura: -Sonriendo con malicia- ¿Quién hubiera imaginado a Shikamaru tan apasionado? –Tenten y Hinata rieron-

Ino: Te lo advierto frentona, deja de fastidiarme –advirtió molesta, las tres kunoichi seguían riendo alegres. Se giró a Hinata- ¿Y tú que me dices? –contraatacó a la Hyuuga- Te vi con Naruto.

Tanto la castaña como Sakura se giraron a ver a la peliazul. Sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa. Otra vez la había invadido la timidez.

Sus tres amigas aún la miraban expectantes.

Sakura: ¿No nos contaras? –preguntó alegre mientras bebía un sorbo de su té. Sabía que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto desde la academia-

Hinata: Yo… pues –balbuceaba vergonzosa- Pues sí, nos besamos ¡Pero sólo eso! –agregó nerviosa-

Sakura: Me alegro por ti –le dirigió una cálida amiga y se estiró para tomar una galleta. En eso notó algo aún más extraño, y lo recordó- ¿Tenten? –la aludid se giró a verla-

Tenten: ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó desconcertada, ahora sus tres amigas la observaban fijo. Entonces Hinata e Ino se sorprendieron al descubrir lo mismo que Sakura. La castaña aún seguía sin comprender-

Ino: ¿Por qué traes las mismas ropas de anoche?

Sakura: Cuando te fuiste te olvidaste de pedirme tus llaves –explicó- ¿Dónde dormiste?

La castaña sintió arder su rostro, aquel calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo hacía que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas. Recordó la noche anterior, las sensaciones, sus besos, su tacto, su cuerpo, sus ojos. Todo le parecía aún reciente y el sólo hecho de recordarlo erizaba los vellos de su nuca.

Intentó sonar tranquila pero su voz la traicionó y un leve, pero notorio, dejo de emoción se hizo presente.

Tenten: Dormí en lo de Neji –no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante la simple mención de su nombre. Quizá sus amigas lo habían notado pues la miraban de un modo extraño, sus expresiones aún eran un enigma para ella-

Hinata: -Sorprendida- ¿Dormiste en lo de mi primo?

Ino: ¿Sólo dormiste? –preguntó algo asombrada, a decir verdad jamás hubiera esperado aquello y menos lo que después siguió-

Tenten: No –su corazón latía a mil y nada de lo que hiciera parecía normalizar su pulso-

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó sorprendida, casi en un grito-

Tenten: -Alterada la calló- ¡No grites! ¡Qué indiscretas que son! –bramó molesta-

Hinata: Entonces Neji y tú… -murmuró la Hyuuga gesticulando nerviosa con las manos-

Tenten: Sí, me acosté con él –dijo cubriendo su rostro de repente, aún no comprendía de donde había conseguido el valor para contarles aquello- Y fue… -intentó expresar risueña, su mirada se perdía en el vacío-

Ino: ¿Fue tu primera vez? –le preguntó aún más sorprendida pero a la vez con cierta curiosidad disimulada. La verdad era que siempre se había preguntado como sería pues nunca lo había hecho-

La kunoichi asintió en respuesta y por un segundo recordó al castaño desnudo sobre ella y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Lo había querido desde siempre, lo había esperado demasiado y a decir verdad aún no podía creer que aquella noche hubiera ocurrido.

Tenten: Y no me arrepiento de nada –explicó aún rememorando con detalle cada suceso- También le dije que lo quería…

Sakura: -Abrió más los ojos- Vaya… -no sabía que decir. Ella también tenía curiosidad por preguntar los detalles pues desconocía aquella experiencia pero la vergüenza no se lo permitía-

Hinata: ¿Te dolió? –preguntó con timidez. La Hyuuga tampoco había llegado a intimar de esa manera, con nadie-

Tenten: Solo un poco… al principio. Pero Neji fue muy bueno conmigo –explicó sonriente, no cabía en ella la felicidad-

Ino: ¡Bah! Y hacían tanto escándalo por los chupones en mi cuello –exclamó la rubia restando importancia al asunto-

Hinata: Me alegro por ti y por mi primo, Tenten –dijo la muchacha bebiendo otro sorbo de su té-

Sakura: ¿Y ahora que pasará?

Tenten: -Se detuvo por un momento, intentando meditar aquello mientras aprovechaba para comer una galleta de miel- No lo sé –se encogió de hombros- Hoy a la tarde entrenamos juntos, como siempre. Supongo que allí sabré –dijo. Esperaba ese momento con ansias, volver a verlo-

Sakura: Oh. Pues ¡Buena suerte! –le deseó a la castaña quien en respuesta le devolvió una cálida sonrisa-

Ino: Al fin parece que todas conseguimos lo que queríamos –dijo recordando la noche anterior pero al notar el error que había cometido se giró a la pelirrosa, arrepentida- Lo siento Sakura –se disculpó con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz. Había olvidado por un momento que Sakura se encontraba sola y, al parecer, no albergaba esperanza alguna en aquel sentimiento llamado amor-

Sakura: No te preocupes Ino… -explicó con calma- Estoy bien.

Puesto que ella, y solo ella, sabía lo que había pasado con Sasuke la noche anterior. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse bien al recordarlo. Ocultó la fugaz sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro detrás de su rosada cabellera y continuó hablando con tranquilidad. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pues no les contaría sobre aquellos encuentros secretos que había tenido con quien una vez había sido su primer amor, aquel que nunca había dejado de amar.


	18. Sobre el dolor y el placer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

18/24

¡Hola a todos! Acá está un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y dejarme su opinión. Me ayudan mucho. En fin, no los entretengo más. Que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XVIII

Sobre el dolor y el placer

(¿Dónde termina uno y empieza el otro?)

Aún lo recordaba vagar por su cuerpo y con sólo imaginárselo dentro de ella su corazón se agitaba violento en su pecho.

No lo negaría, estaba nerviosa. Enfrentarlo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior no era tarea fácil. Pero debía hacerlo, y quería. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, no podría vivir con la duda y esperar no parecía una opción aceptable. Y de hecho no lo era.

Permanecía de pié ya que sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría y no quería sentirse en desventaja con él. Conocía bien aquel lugar, era su favorito, era donde siempre entrenaban ellos dos desde que ambos tenían doce años.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sus expectativas crecían a cada minuto y por más que lo quisiera no podía borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa de tonta enamorada. Pero el lugar estaba vacío ¿Por qué no llegaba? Empezó a preguntarse si vendría. Él era en extremo puntual y estructurado, no parecía algo normal de Neji retrasarse. Aún así albergaba esperanzas. Él vendría, lo sabía.

¿Dónde estaba? Volvió a preguntarse, ya había pasado media hora desde que había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento y el Hyuuga aún no aparecía. En aquellos seis años jamás había faltado a una práctica. Comenzaba a desanimarse, pero seguía creyendo en él. Estaba segura de que no la plantaría.

Tenten: ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó al aire como si él fuera a brindarle respuesta alguna. Ya había pasado una hora y Neji no había ido- Quizá tuvo que irse en una misión inesperada –intentó convencerse de que aquella era la razón de la ausencia del moreno- Seguro es eso…

Se fue. Ya no tenía sentido esperarlo.

Empezó a sentirse mareada, la angustia la hacía presa de ella y ahora podía percibir una intensa opresión en el pecho que la dejaba sin aire. Respiraba agitada, sentía que algo le faltaba. Quería llorar pero intentaba contenerse. Seguramente él tendría alguna razón para haberle fallado.

Lee: ¿Tenten? –preguntó el chico al verla vagar como alma en pena por las calles de la aldea, sola- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenten: Oh Lee –susurró intentando ocultar detrás de una máscara de piel su dolor, pero Lee lo notó- Hola

Lee: ¿Te sucede algo?

Tenten: ¿Has visto a Neji? ¿Sabes si salió en alguna misión? –sus manos le temblaban, sus lágrimas pujaban por salir pero ella se rehusaba a llorar frente a su compañero de equipo-

Lee: -Dubitativo llevó una mano a su mentón intentando recordar- Mmm… ¿Misión? No –respondió este- Hace unos momentos lo he visto caminando en las tierras de su clan. Cerca de su casa –explicó confundido- ¿Por qué?

Tenten: -Sintió su mundo colapsar. Ahora lo sabía, él la había evitado sin importarle sus sentimientos. No tenía idea de cuanto la estaba lastimando ¿Por qué? Fue todo lo que atinó a preguntarse. Lee se marchó del lugar y Tenten se dejó caer permitiéndose llorar, con desconsuelo. El dolor en su pecho crecía a cada segundo- Neji…

¿Por qué había accedido? No lo sabía pero ahora se encontraba camino a la casa de Sasuke con Naruto. Quería salir corriendo, aterrorizada. No podría verlo a los ojos, no después de todo lo que entre ellos había pasado. Sabía que si lo miraba a la cara se perdería en aquella eterna oscuridad que era su mirada, y no quería. Pero era débil.

Notó que el silencio era abrumador y decidió entablar conversación, después de todo el muchacho que caminaba junto a ella era su amigo y la tranquilizaba pensar que nada pasaría si él no la dejaba sola con el Uchiha.

Sakura: Así que… -susurró despreocupada- ¿Tú y Hinata?

Naruto: -El rubio se sonrojó e intentó hacerse el desentendido pero de aquella situación no había escape- Ajá –afirmó evitando mirar a su amiga a los ojos-

Sakura: ¿Quién lo diría?

Naruto: Lo sé –respondió ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de no haberla notado antes, a ella y a lo que sentía por él?- Llegamos –señalando la puerta de entrada de la casa del moreno. Sakura tragó saliva y asintió-

Se encontraba recostado en la cama. Perezoso y desaliñado. Su cabello azabache se encontraba más revuelto de lo normal dándole una apariencia algo salvaje mientras que sus ojos negros vagaban despreocupados por el cuarto. Sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el suave golpeteo de la madera lo hizo reaccionar; alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Con paso lento bajó las escaleras hasta finalmente llegar al umbral de su casa.

Naruto: ¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios tardaste tanto en abrirnos? –le espetó molesto el rubio quien había intentado por todos los medios zafarse de tener aquella charla sobre Hinata con Sakura-

Sasuke: ¡Hmp! -Sus ojos se posaron en Sakura-

Sakura: Buenos días –dijo aún dudando si era correcto decir algo o simplemente callar-

Sasuke: -Para su sorpresa Sasuke respondió- Buenos días –y sin quitar su intensa mirada de ella se apartó invitándolos a pasar- ¿Qué quieres? –le dijo molesto a Naruto-

Naruto: -Mirándolo desafiante- De veras que eres un pesado. Venía a decirte si querías entrenar. Dado que ya estás bien –dijo recordando los violentos episodios que Sasuke solía tener hacía un par de semanas atrás, cuando recién había regresado a Konoha. Lo que no sabía era que aún, de vez en cuando, lloraba sangre-

Sasuke: ¿Contigo? –Dijo en tono algo despectivo aunque su atención se posaba aún en su ex compañera de equipo-

Naruto: Sí –respondió enfadado por el desinterés del moreno. A pesar de ser amigos siempre habían sido rivales- Le dije a Sakura pero ella tiene que ayudar a Tsunade en el hospital –dijo mirando a la pelirrosa quien permanecía expectante a cada movimiento del Uchiha-

Sasuke: Hmp –Naruto sabía que aquello era un sí por lo que su entusiasmo se acrecentó. Hacía demasiado que no competía con él y realmente añoraba hacerlo-

Naruto: Te haré pedazos ¡De veras! –dijo emocionado-

Sasuke: No lo creo –sentenció soberbio-

Naruto: ¡Claro que sí! Ya veras Sasuke –repitió altanero el rubio, de pronto sintió una extraña opresión en la parte baja de su cuerpo, juntó las piernas- Pero primero… ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

Sakura: -Negó con la cabeza- Mira que eres idiota Naruto…

Sasuke: -Observando divertido la situación- Arriba a la derecha –le explicó señalando el camino hacia las escaleras. El rubio comenzó a correr hacia al sanitario dejándolos solos. Sakura lo notó, aquello era malo-  
Sakura: Naruto… -intentó detenerlo pero su amigo ya había desaparecido por las escaleras. Maldijo. El silencio invadió el lugar, sabía que Sasuke la miraba-

Y no tuvieron que decir más, las palabras sobraban, el deseo hablaba por sí solo.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, pegaron sus cuerpos y tras unir sus bocas, manos desesperadas recorrieron al otro desesperadamente. Con desenfreno volvía a besarla alborotando sus rosados cabellos, recorría con sus manos la espalda de ella mientras que Sakura colgada a su cuello lamía con ímpetu la oreja del chico, haciéndolo suspirar. Silenciosos para que Naruto no lo notara continuaron aquel ritual. Sus pieles –allí donde expuestas- se rozaban mutuamente, él sujetaba con lujuria los cintura de ella mientras Sakura mordisqueaba con fuerza el cuello de él.

Jaló de ella y en un ágil movimiento la levantó empujándola contra la pared para ayudarse a sostenerla. La pelirrosa por instinto rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas produciendo otra vez aquella sensación placentera que sólo los invadía cuando sus cuerpos colisionaban de aquella manera. Incitando a ambos a seguir.

La besó, una vez más con necesidad y locura. Pero entonces oyeron la puerta del baño abrirse indicando que Naruto volvería en cualquier momento. Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de ella y con cuidado la fue soltando hasta depositarla en el piso.

Ya ambos de pié, marcaron una distancia prudente, sin dejar de mirarse, intentaron parecer calmados según la situación lo permitiera. Pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura no se iba.

Naruto: ¿Vamos? –dijo alegre acercándose a sus amigos. Pero había algo extraño y aunque no podía decir que era sabía que algo había ocurrido en su ausencia- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó a ambos, Sasuke permanecía serio y Sakura evitaba mirarlo-

Sasuke: Nada ¡Vamos! –se adelantó comenzando a salir de su casa seguido por la pelirrosa y, más atrás, un confundido Naruto. Sakura se despidió y se encaminó al hospital aún con la imagen del moreno dando vueltas en su cabeza-

Las lágrimas continuaban rodando libres por sus suaves mejillas mientras hipaba nerviosa. Sentía asfixiarse, no recordaba haber llorado tanto ¿Cómo había sido Neji capaz de lastimarla de aquella cruel forma? Su compañero y mejor amigo le había fallado. Se sentía usada, traicionada, abandonada. Se sentía tonta, por haber creído que él podría llegar a corresponderle y se sentía avergonzada porque le había entregado todo, su cuerpo y su corazón, y ahora él la había rechazado. Desesperanza y desencanto era lo que Tenten sentía.

Finalmente llegó a destino, miró compungida la casa que se alzaba frente a ella. Aquella en la que se había entregado al Hyuuga, volvió a sollozar aún con más fuerzas. Tanta era la angustia que eventualmente le producía arcadas. Se sentía asqueada, de la situación y de Neji.

Dudó unos segundos ante la puerta y luego golpeó, si él no la enfrentaba ella lo haría.

Neji: -Sus blanquecinos ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver de quien se trataba y más se sorprendió cuando notó el estado en el que se encontraba la chica. Ella simplemente lloraba. Estaba destrozada- Tenten…

Tenten: -Tembló, quería salir corriendo. Decirle que nunca más quería verlo y huir, pero no pudo y simplemente permaneció de pié frente a él intentando hilar alguna frase coherente para transmitirle aquello que tanto le dolía, pero ¿Cómo podía? Dolía mucho y las palabras no alcanzaban. Nunca son suficientes en ese tipo de circunstancias- Ne… Ne… Neji –sentía la garganta cerrársele como impidiendo el paso del aire, la voz comenzaba a fallarle. Las piernas le temblaban- No… No… -se contrajo rodeando su vientre con los brazos, las arcadas volvían a ella siempre que la tensión aumentaba- ¡¿Cómo pudiste? –atinó a gritarle, su voz resonó hueca-

Neji: Entra –le dijo tomándola de la muñeca, con cuidado, parecía demasiado frágil. Como a punto de romperse y él no dijo nada. Sabía de su error-

La observó temblar, llorar con desconsuelo. Ella era caos y agonía, quiso acercarse pero la muchacha lo apartó.

Neji: Tenten… -dijo en un suave tono de voz intentando calmar a su compañera pero al parecer sólo lograba empeorar las cosas-

Tenten: ¡Me usaste! –le dijo aún sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho- Yo te entregué todo Neji… Éramos amigos ¿No es cierto? –cerró los ojos, las lágrimas le quemaban- Entonces ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te dije que te quería! –le gritó aún más histérica. El castaño se limitaba a observarla sin interrumpir-

Hizo una pausa, estaba demasiado abrumada como para continuar. Pero no podía detenerse, no, tenía que decírselo todo. Reprimió un grito de dolor e intentó limpiar las gotas de sal de su rostro pero en vano pues aún lloraba.

Tenten: Esperé por ti hoy –le explicó recordando el momento en que su felicidad se había derrumbado dejando simples fragmentos astillados de una esperanza rota- Pero no apareciste… -se detuvo un momento esperando alguna respuesta de él pero nada. Siguió- Te necesitaba, hoy –la tristeza era insoportable- Dijiste que estarías ahí ¿Dónde estuviste?

Neji: -Dio un paso hacia la muchacha pero ella inconscientemente retrocedió- Yo…

Tenten: -Lo interrumpió, negaba fervientemente con la cabeza- ¿A dónde me equivoqué? –aquella pregunta no era para Neji- Perdí un amigo.

Neji: -Se acercó y al verla retroceder una vez más la tomó rápidamente de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él- Sentémonos –dijo prácticamente arrastrándola hasta un pequeño sofá-

Tenten: ¡¿Por qué no fuiste? -preguntó volviendo a marcar una distancia prudente entre ellos- Nunca faltaste… en estos seis años. Jamás. Sé que fue por mí Neji –le dijo con latente resentimiento en su voz. Comenzaba a perder las fuerzas- Al menos dímelo, dime que no me quieres y así podré irme con una respuesta.

Neji: No –sentenció serio y con suavidad comenzó a acariciar el hombro de ella intentando confortarla- Si quieres que hablemos tranquilízate primero –explicó, aquello no era una orden sino más bien una petición-

Tenten: ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? –pero su seria expresión se suavizó al delicado contacto de la áspera mano de él con su húmeda mejilla. Suspiró- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Neji: -Negó con la cabeza- Siento no haber ido a entrenar hoy contigo. No sabía que decirte, aún no lo se –dijo dudando unos segundos- Pero anoche me dijiste que estabas sobria… Por eso lo hice –explicó con tranquilidad- De otra forma hubiera sido aprovecharme de ti.

Tenten: -Las lágrimas volvían a escapar de sus ojos pardo- Tienes razón… no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Yo lo consentí sin importarme las consecuencias –dijo abatida-

Neji: ¡Dios Tenten! –exclamó molesto- ¿Tan ebria estabas?

Tenten: ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme? –se defendió mordaz-

Neji: -Negó con la cabeza impaciente- Tenten ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije antes de hacerte el amor?

Tenten: ¡Neji! –exclamó avergonzada ¿Cómo podía decir aquello con tal naturalidad? El castaño simplemente sonrió, a veces Tenten podía ser tan infantil- ¡¿De qué te ríes? –le espetó molesta y aún más sonrojada-

Neji: De ti ¿Por qué te molesta que diga que te hice el amor? –preguntó algo divertido contemplando la desconcertada expresión de ella-

Tenten: No me molesta… sólo me da vergüenza –confesó desviando la mirada de los penetrantes ojos del chico-

Neji: No tendría porque darte vergüenza, a menos que te arrepintieras… -la chica no dijo nada, no había comprendido la indirecta- ¿Te arrepientes?

Tenten: No… -admitió aún más intimida- Déjalo ya ¿Quieres?

Neji: No me contestaste si recordabas lo que te había dicho antes de hacerlo –su expresión volvió a tornarse seria-

La chica negó con la cabeza y él simplemente cerró los ojos en un desesperado intento por mantener su paciencia. Se acercó a unos milímetros del oído de ella y en un suave y sensual susurro repitió las palabras que le había proferido la noche anterior, los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquello? Se sintió tonta.

Tenten: Neji… -susurró sin perder de vista los blancos ojos que aún la miraban intrigados-

Él simplemente volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y saboreó los labios de la kunoichi una vez más. Las palabras "Tú me importas" resonaron como un eco en su cabeza. Provocando que su corazón latiera impetuoso.

Correspondió el beso, el suave contacto de sus labios la hacía temblar. No era un "te quiero" ¿Pero que más daba? Ella no necesitaba oírlo, pues sabía que en la mente de Neji ambas cosas significaban lo mismo.


	19. Mi definición de Amor

**Disclaimer: Ningun de los personajes de Naruto me pertencen, ni uno. **

19/24

Bueno ¡hola a todos! acá estoy subiéndo el capítulo 19. Bastante más temprando de lo normal pero sé que si no actualizo ahora voy a tener que actualizar muy tarde y no quiero hacerlos esperar así que decidi ponerlo ahora. Espero que lo disfruten, ya estamos llegando al final y no quedan muchos capítulos. Bueno quería (como siempre y para no perder la costumbre) agradecerles a todos por dejarme sus opiniones, me hacen muy feliz, me encanta saber que piensan en relación de la historia y en general saber que tengo que corregir. Y también gracias por seguir la historia y leer el fica cada noche. Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerles. ¡Gracias! Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XIX

"Mi definición de Amor"

Intentaba mantenerse activa, ocupada. Sabía que si paraba él volvería a invadirla. Su imagen, su recuerdo, su aroma. Todo de él palpitaba e su piel, provocándole escalofríos y satisfacción. Contradicciones: Lo amaba pero sabía que volvería a salir lastimada, y esta vez, no podría sobrevivirlo. Era a todo o nada, un doble filo y Sakura había perdido la confianza en su suerte hacía demasiado atrás. No se arriesgaría.  
Pero otra vez había vuelto a tener un desliz, otra vez le había permitido acercarse demasiado y adueñarse de su razón. Otra vez la pasión la nublaba y volvía a dejarse perder en aquel abismo oscuro del que sabía que si llegaba hasta el final, jamás saldría. Y Sasuke la arrastraba cada vez más, con cada beso, con cada toque haciéndole cada vez más difícil salir.

Debía cortarlo, era ahora o nunca. O elegía seguir viviendo con la duda o arriesgarse a salir tan lastimada que el deseo de vivir volvería a desaparecer completamente en ella y, esta vez, no habría quien la detuviera. Elegía la primera pues la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a Sasuke, de aquella manera, le resultaba imposible.

Sakura era así de extremista, oscilaba entre dos polos. Siempre: Amor u Odio, Tristeza o Felicidad, Vida o Muerte, todo o nada. Para ella los grises no existían, aquello que sus amigas habían tratado de enseñarle. Pero finalmente comenzaba a creer que quizá esos matices si existieran. Aún así le resultaba difícil ser parte de algo indefinido, confusión, prefería la categorización. Al menos así sabía que era lo que realmente sentía y no reinaba en ella aquel constante sentimiento de desorden. Odiaba el caos, el caos no puede controlarse.

Tsunade: Sakura ¿Qué te sucede? Estás distraída… -la voz de la Hokage volvía a sacarla de su ensimismamiento-

Sakura: -Volvió a mentir- Nada -¿Cómo podría cargar eternamente con semejante secreto clavado a sus hombros?-

Y volvía a ocultarlo ¿Y si alguien podía ayudarla? No, eso no era concebible. Nadie en el mundo era capaz de comprender lo que se sentía ser Sakura Haruno. Tampoco se lo desearía a nadie.

Estaba sola, porque nadie la entendía y a nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para adentrarse en ella e intentar comprenderla. Y ahí estaba otra vez, creando de sus amigos enemigos. La paranoia de estar sola y abandonada, creyendo que todo aquel que la miraba era con lástima. Como si ella fuera patética. Extrañados de su naturaleza. Sakura ponía del lado hostil, del perseguidor, a aquellos que se preocupaban por ella. Y terminaba alejándolos, otra vez.

Así había empezado la última vez y sabía a que la habían llevado esos perturbadores pensamientos.

Tsunade: ¿Segura que estás bien? –inquirió insistente la rubia-

Sakura: ¡Claro! –intentó responder lo mas serena posible pero la Hokage comenzaba a irritarla-

Tsunade: ¿Por qué no te tomas el día? –sugirió- Hoy no estrenaremos y no te preocupes por nada, sólo ve a casa a descansar-

Sakura: -¿A descansar? ¿No entendía ella que lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era no parar?- Estoy bien.

Tsunade: -Advirtió seria- No es un sugerencia Sakura, es una orden.

La pelirrosa bufó molesta y de un golpe dejó caer todos los papeles que minutos antes se había encargado de organizar. A pasos agigantados y aún molesta se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse, ya en el umbral la voz de Tsunade la retuvo.

Tsunade: ¿Sabes Sakura? Escapar de los problemas no es la solución –aconsejó sabiamente, pues ella misma sabía que haber huido de Konoha no le había dado tranquilidad alguna-

Sakura: ¡Eso dígaselo a Sasuke! –sentenció molesta pero de pronto comprendió que no sólo lo había pensado sino que lo había pronunciado en voz alta para que la Hokage lo oyera. Al notar su error se apresuró a alejarse del lugar. Al parecer equivocarse comenzaba a hacerse una costumbre en ella, una poco agradable-

Tsunade: -Observándola marcharse, sonrió satisfecha- Hmp… Con que eso era….

Se maldijo ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de decirle aquello a la Hokage? Pero Sakura no creía en las coincidencias y quizá, si lo había dicho, era por algo. Tal vez aquello había sido un grito desesperado de ayuda o simplemente su mente se encargaba de recordarle que si quería terminar con aquella situación debía hacer algo por ella misma y no esperar a que todo siguiera su curso hasta el punto de perder el control de sus acciones y que el problema terminara pasándola por encima, como siempre.

Sakura: Quizá Tsunade tenga razón y deba hablar con él –y aunque ella misma sabía que aquello era lo correcto por alguna razón se rehusaba a enfrentarlo. Aunque lo amaba, lo odiaba. Y aunque le dolía, le gustaba. Pero lo peor era que aunque lo rechazaba, lo buscaba. Que complicado era todo, pero la mente humana era así. En ella nada se dibujaba en opuestos y, al parecer, la contradicción no tenía el más mínimo lugar porque sino de que otra forma podría explicarse aquellas ambivalencias. Ironía- ¡Qué problemático! –rió, ya empezaba a sonar como Shikamaru. Al menos aquel pensamiento absurdo la distraía por unos segundos-

Y hablando de ironías y de Shikamaru aquello que acababa de ver le resultaba quizá, demasiado bizarro. Cerca de ella se encontraban Ino y él, de la mano ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Sonrió, al menos su amiga se veía feliz.

Amor. Alguna vez había creído en él, en la posibilidad de ser amada, de ser correspondida. Pero ahora ya no creía en eso. No, amor le resultaba un término abstracto, intangible. Así como la idea de felicidad le parecía una simple utopía. Hacía demasiado que había perdido la fe en ellos, y en ella misma. Y ahora más que nunca se preguntaba cual era la razón que la mantenía viva.

Sakura: Sasuke…

Irónico que a pesar de no creer en el amor, Sakura amaba. Y era justamente porque sentía aquel sentimiento que más que dicha le producía dolor que se rehusaba a creer en él. Porque la concepción de amor, de la que todos hablaban, no podía ser aquel repulsivo sentimiento que la consumía. Si el amor se suponía hermoso, entonces ella resultaba un error, una malformación de aquello que debía ser, pero nunca pudo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? –preguntó una fría voz familiar a sus espaldas-

No se volteó a ver, no necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que él estaba allí. Respiró hondo. Entonces si lo que ella sentía era una deformación del amor. Sasuke no podía ser otro que el culpable de haberlo engendrado. Y como quien crea un monstruo, él más que nadie debía ser castigado por haberse permitido dar origen a algo tan siniestro y repugnante. El monstruo, Sakura, sólo había sido victima de sus actos. Ella no había elegido convertirse en el objeto morboso del Uchiha, aún así no podía evitarlo.

Lo curioso de aquel extraño sentimiento era que se aferraba a la falta, y ésta a la necesidad, y la necesidad al deseo, éste a la culpa y finalmente al dolor. Tejiendo así una retorcida cadena de sentimientos que aunque contradictorios parecían encajar a la perfección en aquello que Sakura dejaba caer bajo el nombre de "Amor". Y Sasuke y Amor eran términos de equivalencia.

Sakura: Tenemos que hablar… -explicó calmada, aún de espaldas a él. Lo observó de reojo y lo vio a asentir. Finalmente la tortura llegaría a su fin ¿Pero porque aquello no la contentaba?-

Su expresión era un enigma, como siempre lo que por la mente de él vagaba, era un misterio.

Sakura: ¿Podemos ir a mi casa? –preguntó aunque aquello resultaba más una orden que una opción. No quería ir a casa de él pues estarían solos y eso era justamente lo que ella intentaba evitar. Por más decidida que se mostrara, ella aún dudaba de su suerte-

Sasuke: Hmp –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ella dio unos pasos y él comenzó a seguirla-

Agradecía que su hogar quedara cerca de donde se encontraban porque estaba segura de que no soportaría aquel silencio sepulcral que acababa de envolverlos por demasiado tiempo. Quería terminarlo ya, lo más rápido posible para así poder aliviar su sufrimiento. Sabía que ellos dos no estaban destinados. Lo había aprendido con el pasar de los años, y una relación enfermiza como la que ahora compartían sólo terminaría acabando con ella. En el momento en que él se alejara, su mundo colapsaría. Tenía que dejarlo.

Sakura: Llegamos –dijo señalando la casa que se alzaba frente a ellos, rogaba que sus padres estuvieran en casa. Así de alguna forma podrían evitar que hiciera algo estúpido-

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza a su casa. Miró a todos lados, el lugar se encontraba a oscuras. La abrió completamente y entró, Sasuke la siguió.

Sakura: ¿Mamá, Papá? –gritó empezando a perder las esperanzas, los nervios comenzaban a invadirla-

Sasuke: No hay nadie –dijo en un tono neutral, tan insípido que prácticamente resultaba perturbador-

Sakura: -La invadió un escalofrío, ahora la suerte comenzaba a fallarle y la voz de él le resultaba curiosamente irritante. Pero ella se había decido y no retrocedería, ante nada- Lo sé –contestó mordaz, el moreno simplemente la observo. Aquel tono le recordó la primera vez que la vio justo después de haber regresado a Konoha. Esa vez también Sakura actuaba fría y distante-

Sasuke: ¡Hmp!

Sakura: Siéntate, sólo hablaremos –dijo intentando actuar cordial pero las palabras salieron mal y sin notarlo había referido a los encuentros que habían estado teniendo-

El moreno sin siquiera molestarse en decir nada hizo caso a las palabras de la pelirrosa y tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá junto a la puerta que daba a la cocina. Ella permaneció de pié mirándolo fijo.

Sasuke la observó, de pies a cabezas, no necesitaba el sharingan para saber que estaba nerviosa. Su cuerpo resultaba traicionero cuando de delatarla se trataba. Era un espejo de su alma y su corazón era un completo caos.

Sasuke: Dímelo, me iré por esa puerta y no volverás a saber de mí –sentenció serio. Entendía sus razones y él no tenía derecho a exigir nada. De todas formas nunca había querido que aquello pasara, jamás debió haberlo permitido-

Por un segundo perdió concentración en la conversación e intentando rememorar cada encuentro comenzó a buscar insistente la razón; el porque de aquello. Aún así todo permanecía como un enigma.

¿Cómo había podido perder la razón? No controlado sus actos, que tonto había sido. Aún así lo había disfrutado.

Es verdad, él no había querido aquello pero tampoco había sido capaz de evitarlo. Y una vez adentro ya no podía salir, una adicción. No tenían que decir nada, ambos lo sabían, los dos lo necesitaban. Y ella no ayudaba, siempre cerca, demasiado, siempre dispuesta a sus toques, a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su débil voluntad y completa falta de autocontrol.

Ahora ella lo había decidido y era para mejor. Finalmente uno de ellos había sido capaz de poner fin a la retorcida relación que últimamente habían decidido tener. Sí, habían decidido. Tenía que dejar de ser tan inocente y adjudicar las causas a razones externas a ellos, por que Sasuke lo no era tan tonto. No comprendía el porque pero sabía que había sido él quien había elegido ser parte de eso.

Sakura: -Tomó aire. Él le había facilitado todo, aún así costaba dejarlo ir. No quería, le dolía pero a largo plazo sus heridas sanarían y así podría continuar con su vida. No quería, pero era lo mejor- Adiós Sasuke –susurró con el rostro ensombrecido, la voz se ahogaba más y más en cada palabra. No podía mirarlo, escondió sus llorosos ojos detrás del flequillo y suspiró. A sabiendas que el moreno se estaba marchando-

El golpe de la puerta al cerrar, resonó hueco en su cabeza. Confirmándole que el Uchiha se había marchado.

Sasuke ya no estaba…

Estaba sola…

Otra vez.


	20. Las mentiras no duran

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

20/24

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo y debo decir que me hizo muy feliz ver los comentarios que me dejaron. Sus opiniones me animan muchisimo a seguir escribiendo así que por favor, sigan haciéndome saber que piensan. Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews. Saluditos. Espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XX

"Las mentiras no duran"

Lo que siguió no pudo explicarlo. Sasuke se había ido, de eso estaba segura ¿Pero porqué ahora estaba sobre ella, en su propia cama? Podía sentir el peso de él oprimiéndola contra el colchón, hundiéndola cada vez más mientras húmedos besos lujuriosos recorrían libres su cuello.

Hacía minutos atrás le había dicho "adiós" y ahora volvía a sentir el calor del moreno infectándola, excitándola. Haciéndole, una vez más, perder el control.

Débil. Otra vez había flaqueado, las piernas le temblaban, una a cada lado de la cadera de él, mientras él a su antojo tocaba ansioso su delicado cuerpo. Ella temblaba.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso, los labios del moreno rozaban cautelosos contra los suyos haciendo que espontáneas descargas de placer descendieran por su espina llegando luego a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Recordó cómo habían llegado a tal situación cuando hacía solo cinco minutos atrás ella le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo. En fin, las mentiras no duran.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrar, resonó hueco en su cabeza. En sus recuerdos.

Confirmándole que el Uchiha se había marchado.

Sasuke ya no estaba…

Estaba sola…

Otra vez.

Subió las escaleras mientras furtivas lágrimas escapaban a sus ardidos ojos esmeraldas. Las gotas de sal le quemaban al salir. Si aquello había sido lo correcto ¿Por qué no lo sentía así?

Llegó a su habitación y por unos minutos permaneció de pié, pensativa frente a la cama, de espaldas a la ventana. Entonces, cuando una fría brisa la recorrió sabía que había vuelto y ahora podía sentir la cálida respiración de él en su nuca.

Sakura: ¿No te habías ido? –preguntó limpiando con su dedo índice el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro-

Sasuke: Olvidé algo… -dijo en un casi susurro que se perdió en el vacío silencio de la habitación-

Aquella situación se le hacía demasiado familiar, demasiado dolorosa pues le recordaba su partida. Y ahora volvía a tenerlo detrás de ella a una, no muy prudente distancia, susurrándole. Como aquella vez.

Sasuke: Gracias…

Sakura: -Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aún visibles los rastros de agua y sal en su blanquecina piel. Sí, como aquella vez- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Por dar tu sangre para mí –le murmuró aún más cerca-

Sakura: -¡¿Cómo había podido enterarse? Se suponía que él jamás lo supiera. Un nombre vino a su mente: Naruto. Ya se encargaría de él- ¿Ahora te irás? –la voz comenzaba a fallarle- ¿Dejándome desmayada en mi cama? –preguntó rencorosa-

Pero no pudo decir más, sintió sus labios explorando su cuello mientras que los fuertes brazos de él se enredaban alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Atrayéndola más, pegándola a su cuerpo. Sakura de espaldas a Sasuke. La hacía sentirse tan vulnerable ¡Dios como lo odiaba! Como lo amaba…

Ahora, una vez más, volvía a caer sólo que esta vez el suave colchón amortiguó su caída mientras el cuerpo del Uchiha se encargaba se evitar que huyera. No que lo deseara tampoco.

Dejó de recordar. Buscar las razones de cómo habían llegado ahí y porque ya no tenía sentido, además, el presente resultaba más placentero.

Aún los labios de él rozaban cautelosos contra los suyos y al ver que Sakura empezaba a corresponderle siguió besándola.

Sakura: Sa… su… ke –murmuró entre besos, el chico confundido alejó su rostro unos centímetros del de ella para poder contemplarla. El rubor en sus mejillas se le hacía aún más excitante-

Sasuke: ¿Qué? –preguntó algo molesto por la interrupción-

Sakura: Nada –dijo súbitamente y tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a besarlo, el sabor de sus labios ya no le parecía agridulce. Ahora, así como indescriptible, le resultaba adictivo-

Continuó besándola mientras que con un suave movimiento chocaba y rozaba su piel con la de la kunoichi provocando que ella gimiera suavemente. Respiraba agitado y sentía que, una vez más, las cosas se estaban escapando de su control. Realmente odiaba ese efecto de ella.

Sakura: -Incorporándose quedando sentada frente a él, aún entrelazada a sus caderas- Sasuke –susurró-

Levantó los brazos y él en un rápido y ágil movimiento la despojó de su blusa. Contempló el torso semidesnudo de la chica y suspiró. Aunque ya había tocado los pechos de ella, ahora, expuestos y sugerentes desde detrás del sostén le parecían aún más excitantes.

Sin ningún pudor comenzó a besarlos siguiendo la línea de la lencería negra que los contenía.

Sakura: Ahh –jadeó mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás dando más espacio a él para saborearlos, mientras que Sasuke la mantenía unido a él sosteniéndola por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro se mantenía sentado en la cama. Ambos abdómenes unidos, rozando. Pero ella quería sentir su piel-

Tanteó con torpeza el torso del Uchiha hasta dar con el borde la remera, una vez entre sus dedos jaló hacia arriba haciendo que ambos se separaran para permitir el paso de la prenda a través de su cuerpo hasta finalmente pasar por su cabeza dejándole el pecho desnudo. Por unos segundos lo contempló, ensimismada. Simplemente perfecto… y tentador.

Lo besó, empezando por su cuello descendiendo hasta su clavícula luego sus pectorales (donde se detuvo unos segundos a jugar con los pezones de él entre sus labios) para luego seguir.

Sasuke: Sa… Sakura –dijo entrecortado-

Sakura: ¿Qué? –le preguntó aún extasiada por la vista que él le proporcionaba-

Sasuke: Creo que oí algo… -susurró desviando la mirada a la puerta de su cuarto, la cual Sakura había dejado entreabierta-

Sakura: -Llevó el dedo índice a sus labios en una señal de "silencio" y giró la cabeza hacia fuera. El ruido de unos pasos subiendo la escalera la alarmaron- ¡Dios llegaron mis padres! –dijo cubriéndose la boca con su mano- Debes irte… Por la ventana.

Señaló la abertura, él rápidamente se puso la remera, ella imitándolo, y se acercó apresurado a la ventana. Por un segundo se detuvo. Sakura se encontraba frente a él alternando la mirada nerviosa entre los negros ojos del Uchiha y el umbral de su habitación. En cualquier momento alguien entraría por la puerta, Sasuke debía desaparecer.

Sasuke: -Chistó intentando atraer la atención de ella por al menos unos segundos- Sakura… -susurró-

Sakura: -Se volteó rápido para enfrentarse a él- Debes… -pero los labios de él la interrumpieron- …irte.

Sasuke: Adiós –dijo y de un salto salió de la habitación dejándola, otra vez sola y confundida. El corazón de la kunoichi latía a mil-

Sakura: -"¿Qué miras hija?" fue todo lo que alcanzó a oír, la voz provenía de su madre quien ahora también miraba por la ventana parada junto a su hija- Nada… -respondió aún confundida, él había desaparecido entre las sombras y, para su suerte, su madre no había notado lo sonrosado de sus mejillas o lo agitado de su respiración-

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado se giró hacia su madre y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación. No sabía que hacer, que pensar. Había intentado terminarlo y aún así había acabado en la cama con él ¿Aún tendría sentido intentar alejarlo? Aunque sabía que era un riesgo seguir con aquello, también sabía que por más que quisiera no podía dejarlo.

No hablarían de sentimientos, no, Sakura sabía que lo que Sasuke sentía por ella era simple y llana lujuria. Mientras que ella… lo amaba. Pero ya no le importaba. Por ahora, sentirlo de aquella forma era todo lo que necesitaba ¿Se conformaba con poco? Sí, pero la vida le había enseñado (de una manera despiadada y dolorosa) que los finales felices no existían. Que lo único que a ella le quedaba era disfrutar el camino y esperar que nunca terminara.

Aún era de día, decidió que ir a caminar e intentar despejar su mente era lo mejor. Al menos le ayudaría a calmar su agitado corazón, aún en su ausencia latía violentamente.

Hinata: ¡Sakura! –le gritó la peliazul al verla vagar distraída por la calle. La pelirrosa se volteó a ver-

Sakura: Hinata ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó alegre-

Hinata: Bien.

Sakura: -Entonces recordó que aún tenía un asunto pendiente con el rubio- ¿Hinata sabes donde se encuentra Naruto?

Hinata: -Notoriamente sonrojada- Si… si. En Ichiraku… -explicó avergonzada- acabo de ve… venir de allí.

Sakura: -Enarcó una ceja, así que seguían viéndose… -Bien ¡Después nos vemos! –gritó mientras se alejaba dejando a una aturdida y confundida Hinata sola-

Finalmente llegó y lo vio allí sentado disfrutando de un plato de su comida favorita. No quería arruinar su felicidad pero realmente su amigo merecía un reprimenda ¿Cómo había sido capaz de traicionarla de aquella forma? Le había dicho explícitamente que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le dijera Sasuke que ella había donado sangre para salvarlo.

Sakura: ¡Naruto! –le gritó histérica haciendo que el rubio diera un salto provocando que su plato de ramen cayera al suelo, desperdiciándose-

Naruto: ¡Sakura! –exclamó nervioso, no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal pero seguramente su amiga se lo recordaría-

Sakura: Naruto ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decirle a Sasuke que yo fui quien donó sangre cuando él estaba en el hospital? –le espetó molesta-

Naruto: Oh… eh… yo –balbuceaba retrocediendo ante cada paso de ella- Verás es que se me escapó. Pues… porque él pensaba que yo había donado sangre y –sonrió intentando calmarla pero al notar que no funcionaba simplemente siguió retrocediendo y balbuceando- No me pareció justo llevarme el crédito por algo que no había hecho.

Sakura: ¡Ya verás! Empieza a correr Naruto… 1 –el conteo empezó-

Naruto: ¡Perdóname!

Sakura: 2

Naruto: Eh… -tragó saliva, su amiga no daba fácilmente el brazo a torcer-

Sakura: ¡3!

Naruto: ¡Nooooooooo!


	21. Mangekyou Sharingan

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto que aparecen en esta historia me pertencece.**

21/24

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo trayéndoles el capítulo 21 de la historia, por ende uno de los últimos capítulos. Sí, ya estamos llegando al final y por eso quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron la historia, ya sea desde el principio o no. Me alegra muchísimo saber que hubo gente que se interesó en mi fic y se tomó las molestias de leer cada noche. Más aún los que me dejaron saber su opinión, para ellos especial agradecimiento. En fin para todos. Así que ahora no los molesto más y los dejo con este capítulo. ¡Muchos saluditos y que estén bien!

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XXI

"Mangekyou Sharingan"

(Adiós Itachi)

Se encontraba en su cama, recostado, pensando tal y como solía hacerlo de niño. Entonces recordó aquella vez que había visto por primera vez el Mangekyou Sharingan en Itachi. Ya en ese momento las cosas entre su padre y su hermano andaban mal, él era pequeño, pero no tonto. Lo había notado. Y eso fue como el prólogo a su desgracia.

Entonces algo lo distrajo, un cálido líquido de consistencia espesa empezaba a fluir desde sus orbes negras ¿Por qué aún seguía llorando sangre?

Sasuke: -Pasó algo molesto su mano por el rostro limpiando aquellas gotas rojas y suspiró- Mejor iré al hospital –y poniéndose de pié se dirigió a la institución, normalmente no iría por algo tan tonto como eso, de hecho se había rehusado a ir por aquel asunto por demasiado tiempo pero sentía que algo fuera de lo usual ocurría. No podía explicarlo pero tenía una extraña sensación que lo invadía e intuía que Tsunade tenía la respuesta a sus incertidumbres-

Naruto: ¡Sasuke! –gritó alegre el rubio al verlo pasar, últimamente no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y Naruto se lamentaba por ello. No quería dejarlo solo. Miró a su alrededor, las miradas desconfiadas de los ciudadanos aún seguían ahí, observándolos fijo. Aún lo veían como una amenaza o como un traidor- ¿Qué tanto mira vieja? –le espetó molesto a una anciana que pasaba junto a ellos y con cara de asco los escudriñaba de arriba abajo- ¿Quién se cree que es para juzgar? -agregó y sin decir más se volteó a su amigo quien para su sorpresa sonreía satisfecho- Ya lo olvidaran.

Sasuke: No me importa –sentenció intentando fingir, una vez más, seriedad-

Naruto: ¿A dónde vamos? –confundido, aún no reconocía el camino que ambos habían tomado-

Sasuke: A ver a la Hokage… -llevó un par de dedos a su rostro y los pasó con suavidad sobre uno de sus párpados-

Naruto: -Comprendió el gesto ya él, además de Tsunade, era el único que sabía la verdad detrás de esos ojos- Oh –quizá si estuviera listo para saberlo pero aún así no podía evitar temer que su amigo sufriera un retroceso por culpa de ello. Ahora el Uchiha parecía mejor pero quizá saber aquello no le hiciera ningún bien. A veces la verdad resulta más peligrosa que la mentira- ¡Bien! Te acompaño.

Sasuke: -Lo observó molesto- No, voy solo –dijo acelerando el paso intentando dejar a Naruto atrás. El rubio simplemente se apresuró a alcanzarlo-

Naruto: ¡Que no! Voy contigo.

Sasuke: -Le advirtió amenazante con el puño alzado- Vete estúpido.

Naruto: Tú serás estúpido, idiota.

De pronto una risa familiar los distrajo de la pelea, un hombre alto, de cabellos platinados y rostro cubierto se acercaba a ellos. Llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño libro.

Kakashi: Quien lo diría… -ambos lo miraron con desconfianza- Parece que finalmente todo vuelve a la normalidad –explicó tranquilo, Naruto aún tenía sus dudas. Si Sasuke se enterara de aquello quizá, una vez más, volvería a aislarse del mundo. La realidad era muy dura-

Naruto: ¡¿Aún sigue con eso?! –exclamó indignado señalando el libro de Kakashi. El hombre simplemente rió desde detrás de su máscara-

Kakashi: Oye yo no te pregunto por Hinata Hyuuga –soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte. Sasuke sonrió y Naruto simplemente enrojeció de la vergüenza-

Naruto: ¡Aaaahhhh! –gritó molesto- ¿Qué les parece gracioso? ¿Y usted como demonios se enteró? –le gritó a Kakashi señalándolo con el dedo-

Kakashi: -Se encogió de hombros y volvió a perder su mirada entre las páginas del pequeño libro de color anaranjado- Kurenai…

Naruto: -Bufó enfadado- ¿Sabe Kakashi-sensei? Aunque ya no sea mi sensei puedo vencerlo, de veras –Lo desafió. Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza y Hatake con un gesto de su mano se despidió-

El rubio rascó su nuca, indignado, observándolo alejarse para luego voltearse a su amigo, quien ya había comenzado a caminar dejándolo unos cuantos metros atrás.

Naruto: ¡Oye espérame! –gritó al Uchiha-

Sasuke: ¡Hmp! –realmente Naruto era una persona imposible de tratar. No desperdiciaría energías en él-

El resto del camino fue transitado en completo silencio, el Uchiha iba tranquilo mientras que Naruto lo observaba de reojo, preocupado. Esperaba, rogaba que Tsunade no estuviera en su despacho. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo pero temía que la estabilidad mental que finalmente había conseguido su amigo se desmoronara ante él dejando sólo escombros de lo que Sasuke había logrado construir. No quería volver a perderlo.

Finalmente llegaron, el edificio del hospital se alzaba imponente frente a ellos. Sabía que era imposible que la Hokage no estuviera allí, aún así conservaba esperanzas.

Entraron y, todavía en silencio, subieron las escaleras hasta el despacho de la rubia. Golpearon y una voz familiar respondió. Las ilusiones del rubio se desmoronaron.

Tsunade: ¿Sí? –preguntó curiosa al ver a ambos jóvenes frente a ella. Shizune se encontraba con la Hokage y al parecer también los observaba confundida. Naruto tragó saliva-

Sasuke: Necesito saber algo – demandó- Y sé que usted tiene la respuesta.

La rubia suspiró y con un gesto de la mano indicó a Shizune que saliera del lugar. Sí, el Uchiha realmente había resultado más una molestia que un beneficio. Además su arrogancia la desesperaba.

Tsunade: Bien ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cansina, cuanto antes terminara con esto mejor-

Sasuke: Necesito saber ¿Por qué me sangran los ojos?

Posó su fría mirada en la rubia, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, las negativas no eran bienvenidas. Tampoco quería oír una absurda mentira o cuento inventado, de alguna forma sabía que las dos personas que se encontraban con él en aquel pequeño cuarto le ocultaban algo y, fuera lo que fuera, tenía derecho a saberlo.

Tsunade: Itachi… -alcanzó a explicar. Lo sabía, siempre todo volvía a él, aún muerto seguía atormentándolo ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera hacer tanto daño aún después de la muerte? No lo sabía-

Sasuke: ¿Qué con él? –Odiaba oír su nombre, aún le provocaba pequeños espasmos de ira, lo odiaba y aún no había podido alejarlo de su vida-

Tsunade: Lo que voy a decirte no es fácil de digerir –le dijo seria, al parecer la Hokage tenía los mismos miedos que el rubio sobre la reacción del Uchiha-

Sasuke: No me importa –desafió aún observándola fijo-

Tsunade: Bien, tu hermano intentó arrancarte los ojos.

Así de cruel, sádica y morbosa era la realidad. La naturaleza insaciable de poder de Itachi lo había llevado a desear arrancarle los ojos a su pequeño hermano y en el duelo, incluso, lo había intentado.

La puntada que sintió en ese momento en sus ojos se apuntaló también en su corazón, con firmeza y una fuerza desgarradora imposible de arrebatar. En ese preciso instante todo regresó a su memoria, las imágenes del duelo con Itachi empezaban a danzar una tras otra delante de sus ojos; la batalla, la intensidad del duelo, el intento de arrebato de su globo ocular y finalmente él, atravesándole el corazón a su hermano, con su propia katana. La sangre corriendo por el frío acero, el último suspiro.

Sasuke: Eso no puede ser –sentenció aún completamente paralizado- ¡Naruto está vivo! –dijo como si aquella frase significara algo a la conversación sobre sus ojos, pero él sabía mejor- Entonces yo… -dijo por último y sin siquiera voltearse a ver ninguno de los dos salió del lugar-

Naruto: -Quien temiendo lo peor salió detrás de él- ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: -Él simplemente lo ignoró y continuó caminando. El rubio volvió a insistir logrando que al menos el moreno se girara a verlo- ¡Naruto!

Naruto: -Lo miró aún confundido, la mirada de su amigo le parecía indefinible ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahora por su mente?- ¿Qué?

Sasuke: -Ocultando sus ojos detrás de su largo flequillo azabache- Entonces yo…

Naruto: -La apariencia de Sasuke resultaba aún mas siniestra de lo normal. Sí, lo había visto actuar extraño y con una mirada asesina en sus ojos pero el hecho de que ocultara su expresión detrás del cabello lo hacía verse aún más macabro- ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke: ¡Mangekyou Sharingan! –gritó y de pronto sus ojos, antes rojos por el Sharingan, se transformaron haciendo que las tres marcas que enmarcaban sus pupila se unieran en el centro y formaran una especie de hélice- Entonces yo dominé el Mangekyou Sharingan… -terminó jadeando de la emoción-

Naruto: -Lo miró completamente sorprendido y aún aturdido. Los ojos del moreno lo miraban fijo haciéndolo retroceder. A veces Sasuke daba miedo- Mangekyou Sharingan… -susurró aún contemplando el magnífico fenómeno ocular-

Sasuke: -Sonrió, lo cual extrañó más a al rubio- Lo vencí Naruto… No sólo cumplí mi venganza sino que también dominé la técnica, sin recurrir a sus métodos.

Naruto: Sí –devolvió la sonrisa de su amigo- Itachi se fue…

El moreno asintió y ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, desde que tenía memoria había estado cargando un peso que él nunca había elegido llevar. Desde niño había estado vagando por el mundo, perdido, con sólo una cosa en mente; derrotar al asesino de su clan. Pero a pesar de haberlo matado, hacía ya casi dos meses atrás, no había sentido ese alivio que se suponía sentiría al vengarse. Ahora todo lo veía distinto, y por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre. Libre del fantasma de Itachi, ya no era su sombra, como siempre lo había sido, ahora lo había superado. Ahora él no existía y Sasuke se sentía con deseos de vivir, por primera vez la muerte no le resultaba atractiva.

Naruto: ¿A donde vamos? –preguntó confundido pero aliviado, lo seguiría. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era estar allí a su lado-

Sasuke: A ver a mis padres… -Naruto se sorprendió-

Padres. Aquella palabra le resultaba irreal, no había vuelto a hablar de ellos, pronunciar sus nombres. Actuaba como si nunca hubieran existido aunque en sueños ellos lo visitaban. La sonrisa sincera de su madre, Mikoto. Las expectativas que, Fugaku, su padre había puesto en él. Los recuerdos de niñez, por tanto tiempo reprimidos, la sonrisa de sus tíos. El clan Uchiha, su esplendor, aún podía recordarlo. Más vivo que nunca, en él.

Sasuke: A ver a mi familia… -volvió a hablarle a su amigo, no podía creer que por primera vez en tanto tiempo realmente tuviera deseos de pisar aquellas tierras-

Entraron, con cautela, aún permanecía todo intacto de aquella noche, las calles vacías, al igual que las casas y locales. Nadie vivía ahí ni lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Demasiado quizá, pensó.

Continuaron recorriendo el lugar hasta que finalmente llegaron al que una vez había sido su hogar.

Naruto: ¿Qué buscas? –preguntó confundido viendo a su amigo observar los alrededores de su casa en vez de entrar, como él había creído que lo haría-

Sasuke: Esto –dijo y a paso lento se acercó a una pequeña piedra de mármol pulido ubicada frente a su casa, aquella que antes no estaba pero que ahora recordaba a su familia. Se arrodilló frente a ella y leyó con cautela cada nombre tallado: Mikoto Uchiha (madre), Fugaku Uchiha (padre), Teyaki Uchiha (tío), Uruchi Uchiha (tía), y así la lista larga continuaba-

Pasó con suavidad el dedo por el frío mármol y lo contempló unos segundos, lo invadió la nostalgia, la tristeza, nunca se había permitido recordarlos así.

Naruto: Sasuke… -exclamó mirándolo con angustia ojalá hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer por su amigo. El moreno simplemente continuó con la mirada fija, leyendo una y otra vez cada nombre-

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke tomó su chaqueta, aquella en la que llevaba grabado el símbolo Uchiha y la depositó sobre la piedra memorial. Cerró sus ojos, dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y con lentitud se puso de pié.

Sasuke: Adiós –dijo en un murmullo casi espectral y observar a su amigo se giró hacia su casa- Volveré cuando decida restaurar mi clan… Por ahora –explicó- Vamos Naruto.

Naruto: ¡Si! –respondió. Jamás había imaginado ese día llegar y ahora toda la situación le parecía surrealista; estar ahí acompañándolo. Respiró aliviado, esta vez sí; todo había terminado-

El moreno miró nostálgico, mientras se alejaban, al cielo y recordó a su hermano, escenas de su infancia (momento que habían pasado juntos), su cambio, la matanza, la escena bañada en muerte, la batalla final, su cuerpo sin vida. Todo acudió a él.

Pero ahora no estaba seguro de que aquello que sentía en el momento de recordarlo fuera odio. Nunca lo perdonaría, no de eso no había duda pero al menos ahora aquel intenso sentimiento de odio ya no existía en su corazón: "Adiós Itachi".


	22. Mas allá del límite

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

22/24

Bueno acá estoy otra vez. Ya no los voy a molestar con tanto bla bla sin sentido. Solamente vuelvo a agradecer como siempre a todos los que leen y firman. En serio. Y espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XXII

"Mas allá del límite"

Se preguntaba cuando volvería a verlo, lo necesita. Ahora lo que tanto había temido empezaba a volverse realidad. Hacía sólo dos días desde su último encuentro y aún así Sakura no podía evitar sentirse intranquila.

¿Volverá? Aquella era la cuestión que mas la preocupaba, después de todo se habían dicho adiós, quizá aquel momento sobre su cama no había sido otra cosa que una despedida y ella lo había interpretado mal.

Pero no podía quedarse con la duda y ella no era alguien que simplemente permitía que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, no, ella tenía que intervenir. No volvería a perderlo.

Sakura: Tengo que verlo… -se decía jugando nerviosa con sus dedos ¿Pero y si él no quería verla a ella? Quedaría como una tonta- No me importa, iré a buscarlo –temiendo que su voluntad flaqueara y se arrepintiera se dirigió apresurada a la casa del muchacho: tenía que hablar con él, tenía que saberlo-

Ino: ¡Hola Sakura! –exclamó sonriente la rubia al verla-

Sakura: -Maldijo, no que no deseara ver a su amiga pero con cada interrupción sentía que los deseos de volver a su casa la invadían- Oh ¡Hola Ino! –fingió tranquilidad, el corazón le latía a mi y la verdad se sorprendía que la chica no lo notara-

Ino: ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura: Ah lo de Tsunade –mintió-

Ino: Ah ¿Entrenamiento? –le preguntó, la pelirrosa simplemente asintió-

Sakura: Bien Ino debo irme, estoy retrasada –se excusó y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas- Ah y dile a Shikamaru que deje de marcarte así el cuello –le gritó notando que su amiga volvía a tener chupones a lo largo de su pálida piel-

Ino: ¡Frentona! –chilló completamente avergonzada mientras veía como las personas que pasaban por el lugar la miraban escandalizadas-

Sakura: -Rió- Adiós cerda.

Continuó corriendo, necesitaba llegar, rogaba que estuviera en casa. Sabía que no debía permitirse tener esos sentimientos por él pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, los había arrastrado por tantos años que ahora no podía meramente ignorarlos.

En el camino se cruzó un par de conocidos pero intentó hacer caso omiso a sus preguntas y seguir, con cada paso que daba deseaba retroceder cinco.

Finalmente llegó e intentando recuperar la respiración golpeó enérgica, nadie contestaba, volvió a golpear.

Sasuke: ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó extrañado- ¿Planeabas tirar mi puerta abajo?

Sakura: Lo siento Sasuke… -podía sentirse completamente avergonzada y sonrojada, el calor que la invadía era indescriptible. Con sólo recordarlo semidesnudo sus sentidos se nublaban y perdía la cordura- Es que pensé que no estabas en casa.

Sasuke: Pasa –le dijo tranquilo sin apartar la vista de ella, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado- ¿Y bien? –cuestionó en tono algo impetuoso-

Sakura: Yo… yo –ahora que estaba frente a él ya no sabía que decirle, bueno quizá sí pero simplemente no se atrevía ¿Qué pensaría él de ella?

Sasuke: -Seguía observándola impaciente- ¿Sakura?

Sakura: ¡Quiero que termines lo que empezamos el otro día! –exclamó nerviosa, tanto que su grito sonó histérico- Sasuke.

Se maldijo. Aquello no era por lo que había ido, su primera intención había sido preguntarle por sus sentimientos pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella el temor de perderlo volvía a invadirla y sabía que si involucraba sentimientos en la conversación Sasuke simplemente la dejaría.

Él la observaba perplejo, jamás se hubiera imaginado aquello. Percibía cada movimiento, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado tanto que los latidos de su corazón prácticamente llegaban a él. No podía negarse, no ahora que la tenía frente a él. Era ir un paso más allá, dejar de oscilar entre la línea y cruzarla definitivamente. Por un lado sabía que no debía pero por otro lo deseaba, y con ansias.

Sakura aún lo observaba, prácticamente temblando, en espera de su respuesta.

El suspenso la mataba y por momentos le daban deseos de salir corriendo, se sentía estúpida y completamente avergonzada.

Sakura: Lo siento –dijo bajando la mirada al ver que él no respondía, ni siquiera la besaba- No quise…

Sasuke: Silencio –la interrumpió avanzando amenazante hacia ella. Ya no había barreras entre ellos, nada se interponía. Sólo la ropa-

Estiró el brazo y tomándola por la muñeca jaló de ella para acercarla, ella no opuso resistencia y en segundos se encontraba frente a él mirando en su oscura mirada, tan serena como siempre.

Sakura: Sasuke… yo…

Sasuke: No hables… -le susurró sensualmente al oído, eso lo confirmaba todo él solo la deseaba para saciar sus deseos carnales. No pudo evitar entristecerse pero ya no había vuelta atrás. A pesar de todo Sakura no podía arrepentirse-

Sakura: Lo siento –volvió a disculparse-

Sasuke: Ya te dije, deja de pedir perdón –dijo algo molesto- Si no estás segura…

Sakura: No, sí estoy segura –no quería que todo terminara allí. No quería que él se alejara, al menos así Sasuke permanecía cerca-

Tonta. Volvía a ceder ante él, volvía a caer. Odiaba ser tan débil frente al Uchiha ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nunca debió haberse permitido llegar tan lejos.

De pronto sus cavilaciones se perdieron en un torbellino de sensaciones, él la había besado y ahora jugaba travieso con su lengua entre sus labios. No pudo evitar sino olvidarse de todo, era dañino, era corrosivo aunque también placentero, relajante. Cuando estaba con él era feliz, cuando se iba era la persona mas desdichada del mundo. Así se sentía Sakura la mayor parte del tiempo, entre dos polos.

Mientras el moreno seguía jugando con su boca, mordisqueaba sus labios, lamía sus comisuras hasta abrirse paso al interior donde con voracidad buscaba entrelazar su lengua con la de ella, profundizando aún más el beso.

Se sentía extraño, no podía entender porque pero (a pesar de que ya la había besado) había algo que por momentos lo retenía. No, eso no podía ser. Era completamente absurdo. Molesto, para la sorpresa de ella, el Uchiha la besó con más fuerza y pasión. Aunque más bien parecía querer intentar convencerse de algo, establecer un punto para poder partir de allí y continuar con aquello. Sin pensamientos paralelos que lo detuvieran.

Sakura: Sa… Sasuke –interrumpió separándose unos centímetros de su boca aunque no lo suficiente como para que él dejara de sentir el cálido aliento de la pelirrosa en su rostro- Déjame hacer algo…

Sin decir nada la miró entre confundido y expectante, la chica sin dejar de observarlo se alejó unos pasos y con inquietante lentitud fue, poco a poco, quitándose la ropa ante él. Quería estar desnuda frente a sus ojos y ver la expresión de deseo del Uchiha. Sonrió, aquello había logrado el efecto deseado. Al menos la deseaba, de alguna forma. Era algo. Para ella, lo era todo.

Sasuke: Sakura… -susurró acercándose con velocidad hacia ella y comenzando a empujarla hacia el sofá mientras con las manos la sujetaba por la cintura-

Se giró y se sentó teniéndola a ella, otra vez en su falda, solo que esta vez completamente desnuda. Volvió a besarla. Aunque Sakura se había mostrado segura mientras se quitaba la ropa para él ahora temblaba entre sus brazos.

La pasión fue apoderándose de ambos cuerpos y ella empezó a invadirlo con cada beso, un poco más, inclinándose sobre él mientras el moreno la sujetaba por las caderas firmemente, sintiendo los huesos prominentes de ella, haciendo presión con las manos para intentar acercar aún más a él. Provocando que Sakura gimiera, incitándola. La chica perdía el pudor un poco más con cada beso y él no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de explorar cada rincón de ella.

Sakura: Ahh… -jadeó cuando estando casi sobre él, presionada contra el cuerpo del Uchiha, sintió como la mano del muchacho se filtraba sigilosa desde atrás hasta su nuca, acercando su cabeza aún más a él, como si quisiera devorarla.

Sintió con la yema de los dedos tamborileando su espalda, mientras Sakura sobre él jadeaba entre excitada y nerviosa, y continuó tocándola con más paciencia, prolongando el momento, con más lentitud, causando en ella un completo estado de descontrol y caos. La sentía en su cuello, morderlo, besarlo con cada toque de él, ella se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

La besó en la boca ahogando en ella gemidos. Ahora su boca chocaba nerviosa contra la de él y aún así el placer que la recorría no se detenía, no quería que se detuviera.

Acarició nervioso su espalda, algo andaba mal, el pulso comenzaba a fallarte y no sabía porque los dedos le temblaban de aquella manera. Sasuke Uchiha no dudaba, él no se echaría para atrás.

Sakura: -Abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello, le instó a continuar- Sasuke…

No le importaba, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, esos pensamientos desaparecerían. Se evaporarían. En un rápido movimiento mordió el labio inferior de la pelirrosa con quizá algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Pero ella no objetó nada.

Sakura se retorció, suspiró y lo besó. En el cuello, en la oreja, rebuscando con su lengua cada pliegue del oído de él.

Se separaron y la chica comenzó a quitarle la remera como lo había hecho la última vez, no le parecía justo que ella estuviera desnuda de aquella manera y él aún conservara todas sus ropas.

De un tirón se la arrancó y sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo lo besó una vez más, en la boca, con pasión, con lujuria. Con amor.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, en cuerpo volvía a fallarle. Maldijo. Ella lo seguía besando, al notar que el moreno, por primera vez en la noche, no correspondía a sus besos se separó.

Lo miró confundida, su negra mirada impasible. A pesar de que un leve rubor había acudido a sus mejillas Sasuke parecía tan serio como siempre. Como si aquella situación no lo afectara en lo más mínimo.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke? –preguntó confundida-

Sasuke: -Él la miró sereno, intentando disimular todo lo que ella había provocado en él y en su cuerpo, aún así respiraba agitado- Sakura… -suspiró y desvió la mirada de ella- No puedo –sentenció y apoyándose en el sofá se puso de pié bajando con sumo cuidado a la chica de encima de él-

Sakura: ¿Qué? –dijo completamente paralizada, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero ella lo sabía; que tarde o temprano él la rechazaría. No le interesaba saber sus razones-

Se apartó de él y completamente avergonzada empezó a tomar sus ropas que se encontraban en el piso donde ella las había dejado.

No lo miraba pero Sasuke lo sabía, Sakura estaba llorando, podía oírla sollozar en el silencio. Su cuerpo le mostraba el dolor que la chica sentía, aferrando sus ropas contra su pecho, temblando y evitando mirarlo. Se vistió con rapidez y se fue.

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, era ella quien esta vez se había marchado.


	23. Súbita comprensión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen.**

23/24

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy subiendo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, por ende el final está cerca y mañana van a tener que buscar el fic en Completos ). La verdad es que estoy muy agradecida con todos, los que leyeron desde el principio, los que empezaron a leer después y los que espero lean hasta el final. Principales agradecimiento sobre todo a los que capítulo a capítulo me firmaron, diciendome su opinión, marcandome los errores y brindándome apoyo constantemente. La verdad es que leer sus reviews me dan más ganas de escribir. Otra cosa, **para los que les gustó (aunque sea un poquito) mi forma de escribir y les gusta el ShikaIno hoy publiqué una nueva historia titulada: Sentimientos silentes. Por si les interesa, sin compromiso p. **Si, si ya sé. Soy cualquiera me hago propaganda a mi misma P pero sino soy yo ¿Quien? ) La verdad es que escribiendo este fic me dió por hacer uno de esta pareja, hasta ahora todos habían sido estrictamente **SasuSaku** pero en Matices del sentir experimenté un poquito con cada pareja y el **ShikaIno** me gustó (también el **NejiTen** y puede que haga uno. Y en menor escala aunque seguramente también haga un **NaruHina**). En fin, espero que disfruten este penúltimo capítulo y nos vemos mañana. Como siempre, con el capítulo final **¡Gracias a todos!**

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XXIII

"Súbita comprensión"

Corrió, como nunca en la vida corrió. Quería alejarse de todo, de todos. Huir a algún lugar recóndito del mundo donde nadie la encontrara, donde pudiera estar sola con su dolor y ahogar su sufrimiento entre lágrimas de ácida agua y sal.

La vista comenzaba a nublársele, otra vez la invadía esa sensación de desazón y en sus ojos el escozor empezaba a quemarle. No quería llorar más, no, por una vez en su vida quería sentirse feliz, mostrarse alegre como una vez lo había sido cuando tenía doce años y aún creía en ese enigmático sentimiento de amor. Ahora todas sus ilusiones se volvían a desmoronar, todo en lo que había creído resultaban ser simples mentiras, espejismos de una pseudo realidad que Sakura había creado a su alrededor. No, la realidad no era lo que ella había esperado. El mundo no era lo que la muchacha había idealizado. Era descarnado, oscuro, desesperanzado ¿Cómo encontrar algo de luz en realidad tan cruel? Simplemente no podía.

Sakura: ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –gritaba con la voz quebrada mientras continuaba corriendo hacia las afueras de Konoha, hacia el bosque donde de pequeños habían compartido tantos momentos y entrenamientos. Se cegaba pues ella sabía mejor, que en esas palabras la frase "te amo" aparecía detrás de cada "te odio", detrás de cada lágrima, de cada sollozo y grito estaba Sasuke. Más que nunca, lo amaba- ¡¡Te odio!!

Miró hacia la izquierda, la puerta entreabierta por donde Sakura había salido se reflejaba en su oscura e impávida mirada. La chica se había marchado, regando a su paso pequeños fragmentos invisibles de su corazón desgarrado. Sasuke lo sabía, la había dañado como nunca y lo peor de todo aquello resultaba que aún no podía comprender el porqué la había rechazado. Estaba seguro de que la deseaba, y en ese momento más que nunca la había deseado. La había tenido en sus brazos, desnuda sobre él dispuesta a entregarse completamente a él y al moreno le habían temblado las manos. La voluntad le había fallado ¿Conciencia? No, no era eso.

Sin siquiera voltearse a ver en el rastro evanescente que la chica había dejado en su huída se dispuso a subir las escaleras camino a su cuarto, tranquilo, confundido.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué? –aunque todo ya había pasado no podía quitarse la cuestión de la cabeza. No era posible que a él se le escapara algo, no él debía controlarlo todo. Ahora estaba en terreno desconocido-

Encontró el punto donde sentirse refugiada, sabía que estaba sola. Miró a los alrededores, el sol brillaba radiante sobre la copa de los árboles, aún así sus rayos no calentaban su rostro. Se sentía completamente insensible, no percibía la brisa en sus cabellos, aunque sabía que estos se mecían por culpa del viento. Los olores, los sabores, todo era sal. Lágrimas y más lágrimas.

Se dejó caer temblando contra la hierba, aún aferrando entre sus manos su pecho como si en aquel acto pudiera detener a su corazón de seguirle doliendo pero sabía que era en vano.

Su pequeño fragmento de cielo, junto a Sasuke, se había vuelto demasiado oscuro y ahora no podía evitar sentirse completamente desolada.

¿Por qué la había rechazado? Sabía que el momento llegaría, algún día, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto ¿Y por qué había sido tan cruel el método y tan inoportuno el momento de que eso ocurriera? ¿Por qué simplemente no había hecho de ella a su antojo? ¿Acaso lo había hecho por el bien de Sakura? No le parecía probable, Sasuke había dejado morir su conciencia hacía demasiados años (quizá cuando huyó con Orochimaru, quizá antes) y que en aquel rechazo hubiera un deseo de protegerla le parecía imposible.

Sakura: ¡¿Entonces por que?! –murmuraba aferrando sus dedos contra la tierra. Sentía que aunque su destrozado su corazón permanecía inquieto, por él. Sabía que aún no había terminado. Era ella quien debía darle fin- Sasuke…

Se paseaba inquieto por la habitación, desde la entrada hasta la cama rodeándola para volver a empezar el tortuoso recorrido. Aún con la imagen de la muchacha grabada en su cabeza ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido?

Bufó molesto, toda la situación lo irritaba. Entonces su vista se posó fugazmente en aquel pequeño portarretrato que aún conservaba desde sus doce años; la fotografía del equipo siete. Algo se agitaba violento en su interior con solo recordar el incidente de momentos antes.

Con algo de desgano pero efectuado por movimientos bruscos fue poco a poco quitándose la ropa mientras iba y venía desde el cuarto de baño a la habitación. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, apagar el fuego que quemaba sus pensamientos y un baño resultaba ideal.

Sasuke: ¡Maldición! –bramó molesto mientras se quitaba la última prenda y con el dorso de la mano comprobaba la temperatura del agua que caía de la ducha, caliente. En cuestión de segundos un denso vapor se había adueñado del lugar empapando cada azulejo y dando al moreno una extraña sensación de sofoco-

Aquella sería la última vez que se permitiera sentir amor por él, lo sabía pero algo en su corazón le decía que antes de decirle adiós había algo que necesitaba hacer. Se lo diría pues él tenía que saberlo, se lo repetiría para que así pudiera comprender la magnitud de sus actos. Así, de una vez y para siempre, podría poner fin a aquel sentimiento tortuoso que por muchos años se había arraigado en su corazón. Se puso de pié, aquello no podía esperar, ella no podía hacerlo.

Dio un largo y profundo respiro y sin dudar siquiera un segundo empezó a correr, de regreso al hogar del moreno.

Sakura: Es por mi… -se dijo sintiendo una vez más sus sentidos nublarse por la invasión del llanto, mas no le importaba, a veces llorar es lo que se necesita para sanar. Que la sal se filtrara en ella escociendo las heridas que el Uchiha le había provocado-

El agua caía con fuerza sobre su suave piel quemándolo, irritándolo todo a su paso. La sensación de la lluvia sobre él resultaba en extremo relajante y parecía como si fuera capaz de lavar la turbulencia que se apoderaba de su mente, arrastrarla permitiéndole pensar con más claridad. Aún así todavía no llegaba a comprender el porque de la cuestión.

Pero entonces lo comprendió, como una súbita invasión de razón comprendió el porque no se había permitido llegar a eso con la chica.

Mientras el agua seguía cayendo ceremoniosa sobre él purificándolo todo a su paso.

Comprendía a la perfección lo que significaba intimidar de aquella forma con alguien, y con Sakura la situación era peor. Pues sabía que en aquel acto él estaría desnudo frente a ella (no solo en cuerpo sino en alma), se entregaría por completo a su compañera y eso significaba que la muchacha lo vería como realmente era. Podría con facilidad descifrar en su mirada la oscuridad que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Sasuke: -Pasó con suavidad sus manos por la mata de cabello azabache que caía alborotada sobre sus ojos- Entonces….

Rogaba que aún estuviera en casa, necesitaba terminar aquella tortuosa historia de la que había sido protagonista por demasiado tiempo. Ella no merecía ese trato, no había hecho nada para merecer tanto sufrimiento; solo amar. Sí, la vida había sido cruel con ella pero ahora era su turno de vengarse. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y el frío de la noche se hacía presente. Un tono azulado se había adueñado del lugar dejando atrás la claridad del día para dar pleno lugar a la noche. Sin duda una bella noche, oscura y estrellada.

Finalmente se encontró frente a la casa de él, un hecho insignificante llamó su atención. La puerta de la casa de Sasuke aún permanecía entreabierta ¿Acaso él había estado esperando por que ella regresara? Negó con la cabeza.

Sakura: Que tontería…

Mojó con cuidado cada rincón de su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de los excesos de jabón y agua a su paso. Lavando de él cada pensamiento nubloso que ofuscaba su razón, enjuagando por completo su turbulenta mente para quedar simplemente desnudo, con la razón en la punta de la lengua.

Entonces temía que ella lo viera tal y como es y, que lo que viera, no le gustara. Temía que se enfrentara cara a cara con los demonios que encerraba dentro y que Sakura huyera despavorida.

Pero eso no podía ser porque entonces aquello significaba…

Sasuke: Que no quiero ahuyentarla…

Entró con cuidado asomando su rostro a cada cuarto de la planta inferior para ver si acaso el moreno se encontraba cerca. Por primera vez pisar aquel lugar no le afectaba, se sentía tranquila. Finalmente le diría todo y se marcharía de aquella casa, dejando a aquella persona que tanto la había dañado; Sasuke Uchiha.

Definitivamente el muchacho no se encontraba allí, empezó a preguntarse si algo le había pasado pues aún se preguntaba porque él había dejado la puerta abierta. Sasuke era metódico, observador y cuidadoso por eso estaba segura de que él jamás cometería un error tan tonto y peligroso. En fin, quizá una simple distracción le sucede a cualquiera, inclusive a él.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke? –lo llamó casi en un susurro, no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces oyó un extraño ruido en la planta alta y supuso que quizá el muchacho se encontrara allí, sólo temía que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido. Ahora la tranquilidad había desaparecido y el corazón comenzaba a latirle violento contra el pecho-

Aún permanecía bajo el agua, disfrutando de cada sensación que la humedad en su piel le proporcionaba, el calor del vapor le permitía (aunque curioso) respirar con más tranquilidad. Se sentía pleno.

Había actuado como un cobarde, se odiaba por manifestar emoción alguna, él nunca se permitía demostrar sentimientos, lo hacía débil, vulnerable y la sensación de dependencia y el constante estado de confusión no le sentaban bien.

Con cuidado empezó a salir de la ducha, intentando no resbalar tomó una toalla entre sus manos y la enroscó en su cintura, el ruido del agua que aún caía daba al cuarto una indescriptible tranquilidad.

Pasó la mano por el empañado espejo intentando aclarar su visión y entonces la vio.

Sasuke: -Reflejada en el cristal, lo miraba fijo con los ojos enrojecidos, la respiración agitada y aquella expresión de dolor que quizá jamás pudiera borrar de su memoria- ¿Sakura?


	24. Dulce rendición

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

**24/24 **

¡Hola a todos los lectores! Como saben ya llegamos al final, este es el último capítulo de la historia "Matices del sentir" y realmente quería agradecerles especialmente a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Porque no saben lo feliz que me hizo saber que hubo quienes se interesaron. Y se molestaron y tomaron parte de su preciado tiempo para leer mi humilde historia. Y más aún para esos que además de leer se tomaron la gran molestia de hacerme llegar sus opiniones, de corregirme y alentarme. Por eso quería decirles a todos gracias. **¡Gracias por seguirme en esto!** Por eso quiero dedicarles este último capítulo a todos ustedes. Aunque a decir verdad el fic siempre fue para los lectores. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Hasta la próxima, y para los que no lo saben, si les interesa, estoy subiendo una nueva historia. Esta vez un ShikaIno, titulado: "Sentimientos silentes". ¡Saluditos! Y más gracias. Espero su opinión sobre el final.

* * *

**Matices del sentir**

XXIV

"Dulce rendición"

Entonces la vio. Reflejada en el cristal, lo miraba fijo con los ojos enrojecidos, la respiración agitada y aquella expresión de dolor que quizá jamás pudiera borrar de su memoria

Sasuke: ¿Sakura? –preguntó volteándose lentamente para verla-

La muchacha simplemente lo observó y entonces se percató de la situación. Sus cabellos azabache provocadoramente revueltos y su cuerpo completamente expuesto, lo único que cubría su desnudez era aquella pequeña toalla sujeta a la cintura de él que insinuaba, sin dejar ver, el final de aquel tortuoso camino que empezaba debajo de su ombligo y se perdía más allá. Verlo así le hacía sentir como si una fuerza invisible estrangulara sus cuerdas vocales forzándola a permanecer en silencio. Pero no podía flaquear, no se dejaría intimidar. No cuando había decidido ponerle fin a todo.

Sakura: La puerta estaba abierta –se excusó con simpleza, señalando la entrada de la habitación e intentando disimular lo distraída de su mirada-

Sasuke: Hmp – Recapacitó en el hecho ¿Había sido eso un simple descuido o un grito desertor de su mente sobre lo que realmente deseaba?-

Sakura: -Lo notó distraído- ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: -Él no creía en coincidencias ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar? Entonces la voz de ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Qué sucede? –y por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba desnudo frente a la muchacha pero el ruido del agua caer acababa de recordarle la incómoda situación- Pensé que te habías ido…

Sakura: Así fue -Levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, había algo en el despertar de su mirada, lo sabía por la expresión de sus ojos sólo que no podía descifrar que era- Pero no podía irme sin hacer algo antes, entonces volví para decirte algo… que ya te he dicho demasiadas veces. Pero ésta será la última –bajó la mirada intentando ocultar la pequeña gota de llanto que acababa de escapar a su control- Y luego me iré.

Sasuke: ….

Sakura: Te amo, siempre lo he hecho –ahora la voz empezaba a fallarte pero sabía que a la larga se sentiría mejor, quería llorar pero debía mantenerse fuerte, al menos frente a él- Pero yo no puedo seguir así.

Sasuke: Lo sé.

Sakura: Bien –frunció levemente la boca en una mueca de tristeza, sabía que él no la detendría de decirle adiós pero eso no evitaba que Sakura mantuviera esperanzas, maldijo su naturaleza soñadora que sólo la incitaba a sufrir más y con un leve tartamudeo, susurró- Entonces ya me iba -empezando a alejarse de la entrada del baño pero entonces algo la detuvo, unos temblorosos dedos acababan de rodearle la frágil muñeca deteniéndola de marcharse y al voltearse se encontró con la figura de Sasuke, cerca, muy cerca de ella- ¿Qué…?

Una calidez la invadió, apoderándose de su pecho, en su interior sentía su corazón agitarse violento ¿La causa? Sasuke. El moreno acababa de silenciarla con un repentino beso desmoronando en segundos lo que Sakura había intentado construir hacía minutos atrás: un muro entre ellos. Pero ahora había vuelto a manifestar debilidad frente a él y se sentía completamente desorientada por el constante cambio de actitudes de él. Entonces algo extraño le llamó la atención, los labios de él se movían nerviosos contra los de ella. Como si fuera torpe o aquella la primera vez que besara ¿Acaso algo había cambiado? Quizá era su esperanzada imaginación.

Cuando Sasuke la abrazó sintió el calor de su cuerpo asaltarla, el vapor del baño la sofocaba pero la proximidad del moreno le quitaba el aire. Y aún con más fuerza volvió a estrujarla contra su cuerpo permitiéndose sentir los latidos de ella resonar contra su pecho, sus corazones latían al unísono. Sakura también lo notó.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke? –preguntó confundida al oído de éste, él simplemente la volvió a besar con lentitud y delicadeza-

Sintiéndose segura de aquel repentino contacto, correspondió el beso, concentrando todas sus sensaciones en aquel suave roce de labios. Toda su atención se veía atraída a tan indescriptible impresión producida por el contacto de ellos. Sus labios, antes agridulces, ahora ya no le provocaban dolor. La dulzura que rodeaba aquel gesto era inmensurable, y extraña, y Sakura no podía evitar sentirse aún mas confundida.

Hacía demasiado que no se sentía tan bien, cuando por primera vez lo había sentido de aquella manera, aquel beso en el cumpleaños de Naruto, le había parecido simplemente hermoso y apaciguador pero después de alguna manera aquella sensación se perdió entre la lujuria y la locura de los siguientes encuentros y así, con ella, su esperanza de que él pudiera sentir alguna clase de sentimiento.

Sakura no lo había notado pero en el armónico movimiento de sus cuerpos ensamblados ambos habían empezado a retroceder en busca de algún soporte para mantenerse y ahora las cálidas gotas de agua caliente llovían sobre ellos mojándolo todo a su paso; la toalla de él, las ropas de ella, lavando toda pena o arrepentimiento.

Sakura se separó unos segundos de él solo para contemplarlo por un breve momento, le sonrió y una extraña mueca se dibujó en el rostro de él. Sasuke aún luchaba por mantener encerrados en su interior los demonios que temía pudieran alejarla. Sintió los dedos de ella escabullirse en el borde de la toalla y con lentitud fue soltando el agarre de la misma, Sasuke cerró los ojos. No quería que viera en lo profundo de su mirada, no quería que viera derretirse su voluntad entre los dedos de ella. Esperó a que la prenda cayera, pero la chica no lo desnudó. Aún la lluvia caía ardiente sobre ellos.

Sasuke: -Abrió los ojos- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó y al segundo se arrepintió de haber hablado pues sintió como ahora la voz empezaba a traicionarlo y el cuerpo se convertía en un extraño manojo de espasmos incontrolables para él, estaba temblando-

Sakura: -Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la reacción de él, pero no haría comentario, eso sólo lo haría retroceder- ¿Tú quieres que lo haga? –preguntó con inocencia, la apariencia mojada de la chica lo dejaba completamente sin aire. Los labios de Sakura enrojecidos, sus rosados cabellos empapados y las ropas pegadas a la silueta de ella, permitiéndole vislumbrar su pálida piel, lo hacían sentir un extraño vuelco en su interior, sensación que nunca antes había notado. Y, si lo había hecho, había optado por ignorarla-

Sasuke: -¿Por qué debía ser tan complicado? Era solo decir que sí, decir eso y así poder continuar. Pero Sasuke tenía dudas y Sakura no lo esperaría por siempre- Sí.

Entonces en un rápido movimiento la muchacha atrapó sus labios y lo besó con algo más de intensidad, pero sin perder aquel toque de dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba. Aún dudando por unos segundos volvió a tomar los bordes de la toalla entre sus dedos y con cautela la fue deslizando alrededor de la figura del chico, él había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos y su cuerpo vibraba temeroso junto al de ella.

Sakura: Yo nunca hice esto… -le confesó aún dubitativa, contemplaba el cuerpo ahora completamente desnudo de él-

Sasuke: -Abrió los ojos y la observó fingiendo serenidad mientras los verdes ojos de ella vagaban libres sobre la extensión de su piel expuesta- Hmp –Sakura se tensó, no era la respuesta que esperaba de él. Si al menos pudiera decir algo que la hiciera sentirse cómoda… pero no sabía que, así que le diría la verdad- Yo tampoco.

La muchacha lo miró enternecida y le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, su corazón latía con más ferocidad a cada momento y temía perder el control de la situación. No quería mostrarse débil porque entonces ella lo vería.

Intentando alejar la atención de la pelirrosa de sus ojos la besó, una vez más mientras torpemente con las manos comenzaba a quitarle lentamente la ropa. Sakura no podía evitar sino soltar furtivos suspiros. El efecto que en ella producía el cuerpo desnudo de él pegado al suyo y el agua caliente mojándolos a ambos por completo era indescriptible. La necesidad de acariciarlo y tocarlo se hacía cada vez más evidente mientras ella se contorneaba para permitirle a Sasuke desnudarla por completo. Ambos bañados por el vapor del cálido ambiente y unos delgados rayos de luz plateada que de la luna llegaban al pequeño cuarto desde la ventana.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sentía sus facciones pujar por deformarse en una notoria expresión de placer, la muchacha acababa de rozarle con los nudillos, accidentalmente, aquella parte delicada que con el más simple roce podía hacerlo perder el control, y efectivamente ese era el efecto que estaba logrando. Con la mandíbula tensa, se forzó a mantenerse firme, mostrarse frío ¿Cuánto podría soportar?

Sasuke: -Enterró su rostro entre los cabellos de ella cuando sintió que pronto la voluntad le fallaría y le susurró- Detente….

Y con agilidad se giró dejándola ahora a ella contra la pared de la ducha mientras él empezaba a besarle el cuello con soltura. Mientras fuera él quien llevara la situación no habría problema.

Comenzó a rozar con sus labios la suave piel mojada de la chica, primero recorrió con la punta de la lengua su oído delineando cada curva, doblez y hendidura para luego volver a su blanquecino cuello, mordiéndolo, besándolo con suavidad primero y luego aumentando la intensidad provocando que Sakura se pegara aún más a él. Contuvo un gemido y siguió bajando depositando fugases besos en la clavícula, haciendo presión con sus labios para luego continuar deslizando su lengua hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Levantó la mirada hasta posarla en sus orbes jade y sin apartarla empezó a besar con suavidad nuevamente su cuello, lamiendo con cuidado las gotas de agua sobre su piel. Lenta, muy lentamente. La observó retorcerse por el placer producido y con cuidado de no hacer demasiada fuerza atrapó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, una vez más la vio forzarse contra él en respuesta a aquel acto.

Sakura: Sa…su…ke –intentó articular entre suspiros y leves jadeos, el vapor se colaba a sus pulmones agitándola más y provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara con más rapidez- Te amo –y con fuerza rodeó el cuello de el chico, que se encontraba inclinado sobre ella a la altura de su cuello, con sus brazos-

Al oírla pronunciar aquellas palabras y sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo, tan provocativa y expuesta la tomó por la cintura y en un veloz movimiento la presionó aún más contra la pared forzándola a separar los pies del suelo desempañando con la espalda de ella los azulejos de la ducha. Sakura reaccionando a los movimientos de él se aferró aún con más fuerza a la amplia espalda de Sasuke y con las piernas se aseguró de su cintura.

Sakura: Sasuke –susurró mientras se movía al compás de él sacando provecho de cada roce, de aquel contacto deseado. Pero necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, dentro suyo, en su corazón él siempre había sido el único y siempre lo sería-

Sasuke la observaba embelesado, completamente fascinado por ella, sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, sus jadeos, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón todos al compás de los suyos provocándole aún más deseo y mas urgencia por poseerla. Pero dudaba y la muchacha empezó a notarlo.

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó algo preocupada temiendo que una vez más él la rechazara-

Sasuke: Nada… -dijo al oído de la chica mientras cálidas gotas de agua rodaban libres por los mechones negros que cubrían su rostro. No retrocedería, él era capaz de contenerse, disimular no podía ser tan difícil- Voy a entrar… -al verla afirmar nerviosa, se colocó en el punto exacto y se dispuso a acceder a su petición-

Poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ella, aún no se encontraba por completo dentro de la chica pero el simple hecho de sentirla aprisionándolo le hacía temblar. Ahora todo empezaba a complicarse, no quería mirarla a los ojos pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Se detuvo, parcialmente en su interior, al sentir la delgada y frágil barrera que los separaba. Que les impedía llegar hasta el final, esta vez sí cruzaría la línea y definitivamente ya no habría marcha atrás. Con una suave acometida la rompió sintiendo así el cálido líquido carmesí fluyendo de ella.

Sakura: Ahhhgg… -dijo clavando sus uñas en la espalda de él rasgándole la pálida piel-

Sasuke: Lo… siento –se disculpó entrecortado. Maldijo, otra vez la voz empezaba a fallarle y las manos le temblaban-

Sakura: Está bien –respondió entre adolorida y confundida, aún no podía creer el trato que él le estaba dando- No entiendo porque te disculpas –le susurró acercando su rostro aún más al oído de él- Ya estoy bien….

El corazón volvió a saltar violento contra su pecho e intentando sostener a la chica con más fuerza, sin que notara que sus manos vibraban nerviosas, arremetió una vez más intentando amoldarse al interior de ella mientras Sakura se acostumbraba a su intromisión.

Una y otra vez volvió a embestir contra el cuerpo de ella sintiéndola aprisionándolo, cada vez más, con más velocidad.

Lo observó, su rostro se mostraba enigmático pues aún no podía descifrar la expresión de Sasuke. Parecía como si quisiera mantener su expresión seria pero con cada movimiento aquellas facciones rígidas iban suavizándose. El placer que lo invadía empezaba a manifestarse de a poco pero aún así el moreno se rehusaba a dejar ver qué era lo que realmente sentía. Intentó contener un jadeo y ahogar un furtivo gemido pero la voluntad le falló. Sakura sonrió, aún así intentaba actuar como si aquello no lo influyera.

Sakura: Sa… Sasuke –intentó articular pero cada vez se sentía más tensa, su cuerpo empezaba a atiesarse demasiado y no tenía idea de cuanto más pudiera soportar-

Cerró los ojos, ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Su rostro se desfiguraba a razón del placer y ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo, de todas formas ella se había dado cuenta. La miró una última vez antes de dejar caer sus párpados con pesadumbre y se dejó llevar. Dulce rendición. Ahora las sensaciones que aquello le producía se arremolinaban en su interior, concentrándose en su pecho. Pronto todo acabaría.

Las piernas se le aflojaron y se sintió relajar por completo, el cuerpo de Sakura también perdió la tensión de momentos atrás y ambos cayeron rendidos en la ducha. Poco a poco la bajó de sí con delicadeza y la sentó en el suelo de fríos azulejos, cerró la canilla y se agachó junto a ella.

Sasuke: Ven -Aún temeroso de mirarla directo a los ojos la envolvió con cuidado en una toalla, cubriendo su desnudez y protegiéndola de la fría temperatura que había en la habitación. La cargó entre sus brazos, tomó las esparcidas ropas de la chica y la llevó hasta depositarla sobre la cama. Ambos aún intentando normalizar su respiración-

Sin posar sus ojos en ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, podía sentir los verdes ojos de Sakura posados en él, fijos y expectantes ¿Pero que se suponía que dijera?

Bajó la mirada, un leve dejo de tristeza la invadió y soltando un suave bufido se puso de pié y se dispuso a tomar sus ropas, empapadas.

Sasuke: -La observó de reojo- ¿Te irás? –Sakura lo miró asombrada ¿Acaso él quería que no lo hiciera?- Digo… tus ropas están mojadas ¿No crees que alguien lo notará? –agregó al ver la mirada que ella le dirigía-

Sakura: -Rió, la excusa que Sasuke le había dicho resultaba demasiado pobre y obvia- No me importa.

Sasuke: ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó molesto, sobre que aquella situación no le resultaba nada fácil la pelirrosa se dedicaba a fastidiarlo-

Sakura: -Fingiendo seriedad- De nada ¿Quieres que me quede?

Sasuke: -Se encogió de hombros- ¡Hmp! –la muchacha rió, sabía que aquello era un sí. Aún el moreno esquivaba su mirada y huía al encuentro de sus ojos-

Sakura: Bien, me quedaré –dijo volviendo a acostarse en la cama sosteniendo aún la toalla contra su cuerpo- ¿Qué te sucede Sasuke? –ya la situación empezaba a preocuparle ¿Acaso él se había arrepentido?-

Sasuke: -Suspiró- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho conmigo? –le preguntó ante la confundida mirada de ella-

Sakura: -Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que no! Me gustó mucho hacer el amor contigo Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Permanecía sentado al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa que permanecía recostada en la cama mirándolo con seriedad- ¿Significa que te gustaría volver a hacerlo?

Sakura: -Aquello la agarró completamente desprevenida y con la guardia baja. Le parecía irreal ¿Sasuke inseguro?- Por supuesto que sí –aún así el moreno no se volteaba a verla- Lo haría contigo por el resto de mi vida, siempre quise que fueras el primero y el único.

Sasuke: ¿Entonces no te asusté?

Sakura: -Ahora si estaba completamente desconcertada, le parecía realmente tierno verlo tan vulnerable ante sus ojos. Entonces por eso él se había estado conteniendo frente a ella en la ducha. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, arrodillándose en la cama lo abrazó por detrás y con suavidad le dio un cálido beso fugaz en la mejilla. Sasuke se sonrojó y la chica no pudo evitar más que volver a sonreír- Nada de lo que tú hagas puede asustarme.

El moreno se volteó para encontrarse con la alegre mirada de la kunoichi, la tristeza que había visto reflejada en el espejo hacía un par de horas atrás se había desvanecido por completo y en cambio ahora sólo veía en ella felicidad. Quizá ese espejo no sólo la había reflejado a ella, sino que también le había mostrado su propio reflejo.

Dejó caer su débil cuerpo junto a el de la muchacha y mientras ella se acurrucaba cálida en su pecho el se giró a ver una fotografía que hacía mucho no contemplaba.

Junto al portarretrato que conservaba la imagen del antiguo equipo siete se encontraba un nuevo portarretrato que albergaba una foto que hacía ya demasiado había permanecido guardada juntando polvo y antiguos recuerdos de dolor. Ahora simplemente le producía nostalgia y una sensación que le parecía extraña y difícil de describir.

Volvió a mirar la imagen; cuatro personas de cabello azabache similar al de él le devolvían la mirada. A la izquierda un hombre alto de expresión seria, Fugaku, su padre. Al lado de su padre se encontraba él, de pequeño, levemente sonriendo (ya casi no recordaba que se sentía aquello pero al menos ahora podía volver a respirar e intentar recordarlo), junto a él su madre, sonriente igual que él, de largo cabello azabache y expresión serena. Y finalmente en el extremo derecho de la fotografía un joven de aproximadamente doce años, muy similar a él; mismos ojos, mismo cabello, misma mirada. Sí, ese era Itachi. Pero ahora recordarlos ya no le dolía, no más. Ahora finalmente podía hacer honor a su memoria sin manchar sus recuerdos con desmesurado sentimiento de odio. Ahora, y después de muchos años, podía al fin rememorar a su familia sin desear morir para volver a ellos.

Entonces notó que Sakura lo observaba por encima de su hombro alternando la mirada entre el muchacho y la vieja fotografía.

Sakura: Tu madre era muy bonita –dijo acariciándole con suavidad el hombro, el chico asintió levemente con la cabeza y girándose la besó y volvió a recostarse en la cama-

Cerró los ojos y en su mente se figuró la imagen de las tierras de su clan. Pensó. Quizá no faltara tanto para regresar a su antiguo hogar.

Sasuke: Sakura…


End file.
